Die Feuer des Phönix
by Glanwen1
Summary: Junge Amazone soll mit Legolas zusammen merkwürdige Ereignisse in Mordor untersuchen. Anfangs ist sie von der Aussicht mit der Ausgeburt an Perfektion zu reisen nicht sonderlich begeistert. Bitte Feedback.
1. Vorschlag

Autorin: Glanwen Inhalt: Junge Amazone soll zusammen mit Legolas merkwürdige Ereignisse in Mordor klären. Ihre Begeisterung mit der Ausgeburt an Perfektion unterwegs zu sein hält sich anfangs noch in grenzen. Beschreibung: Abenteuer und Romantik Freigegeben ab 13:R einige nachfolgende Kapitel eventuell auch ab 16:R  
  
Über Feedbackwürde ich mich sehr freuen "bitte,bitte,bitte", da ich zum ersten Mal eine Fanfiktion schreibe. Bitte an glanwen_nacht@web.de senden.  
  
Die Feuer des Phoenix  
  
Vorschlag  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Feuer... eine sanfte Brise auf der Haut... Schreie... ein Kinderlachen.  
  
PLATSCH, ein Wasserschwall landete in Samiras Gesicht oder besser gesagt auf ihrem Kopf. Während sie noch benommen versuchte sich zurecht zufinden, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin Minia.  
  
" Na, was hast du gesehen?" fragte diese, während sie mit einer Ruhe die ihresgleichen suchte, den nur allzu bekannten Wassereimer in die Ecke stellte.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was sollte das eigentlich?" Samira war immer noch sauer, nicht nur, dass sie jetzt mit nassen Sachen in ihrem Zimmer saß, nein, diesen "Scherz" kannte sie nur zu Genüge.  
  
"Du weißt sehr gut, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist dich aufzuwecken, wenn du dich mal wieder entschlossen hast deine "Reisen" zu unternehmen und wenn ich dich dann brauche, ist das die einzigste Möglichkeit dich wach zu bekommen" Schulter zuckend warf sie sich auf das geräumige Bett, auf dem noch die Spuren, sprich Wasserflecken, von anderen "Angriffen" zu sehen waren.  
  
Samira stand langsam auf, wobei ihre durchnässte Kleidung sich dabei eng an ihren Körper legte, was ihr mehr als unangenehm war, jetzt konnte sie ihre Kleidung schon wieder wechseln, toll, super.  
  
"Du weiß sehr gut, dass das keine "Reisen" sind, sondern dass ich versuche mit meiner Seele andere Dimensionen zu entdecken und eventuell einen Blick in die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit oder auch in die Gegenwart zu werfen"  
  
Oh je, sie hörte sich schon verdächtig nach Katika, der Streberin vom Dienst an und dieser Gedanken bestätigte sich, als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin schaute.  
  
" Ach vergiss was ich gesagt habe, aber könntest du das nächste Mal einfach nur rufen? Wenn du das lange genug machst, höre ich dich nämlich auch."  
  
"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du gesehen hast, aber das ist auch egal, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass die Herrin des geheiligten Feuers nach dir geschickt hat. Du sollst sofort zu ihr kommen, .. - .. aber vielleicht solltest du dich vorher noch umziehen. Wie du es aber auch immer schaffst dich so nass zu machen?" Mit einem gewissen Anflug von Schadenfreude betrachtete Minia ihr Werk, so, dass war ihre Rache für die Beule, die sie gestern beim Duell mit ihrer Freundin davon getragen hatte.  
  
Samira kramte aus ihrer Truhe, einer wunderschönen alten Truhe aus Samirrenholz mit echter Elbenschnitzerei, ein weißes Leinen Kleid. Es war zwar nicht schön, dafür aber trocken und vor allem bequem.  
  
"Hat die Herrin gesagt, was sie gerade von mir will?" Die Herrin des geheiligten Feuers war die Herrscherin und Herrin der Owinak-Schule, obwohl Schule etwas zu hoch gegriffen war.  
  
Es war vielmehr eine Ausbildungsstätte für junge Amazonen, die ihre magischen Fähigkeiten ausbilden wollten, sofern sie welche hatten, den Umgang mit der Waffe erlernen und nach den Regeln des Amazonenkodex leben konnten.  
  
Die Herrin des geheiligten Feuers war die Amazonenkönigin und nicht nur sehr mächtig, sondern auch überaus weise. Natürlich waren an der Schule keine Männer und nur wenige durften sie überhaupt betreten. Eine Amazone musste frei leben und durfte sich unter keinen Umständen einem Mann unterwerfen.  
  
Samira genoss dieses Leben sehr, denn nur wenige Mädchen hatten die Möglichkeit sich für den Kampf ausbilden zu lassen und vor allen Dingen hatte sie eine natürliche Begabung für magische Fähigkeiten, so dass sie oft von der Herrin persönlich unterrichtet wurde, was eine große Ehre war. Sie bedauerte die Mädchen aus den freien Ländern Mittelerdes, die oft nicht mehr in ihrem Leben sahen, als das Gesicht ihres Mannes und einem immer wieder dicker und dünner werdenden Bauch.  
  
Samira war seit ihrer Geburt, oder zumindestens kurz danach, auf der Owinak- Schule. Man hatte sie ausgesetzt in eben dieser Truhe gefunden, die jetzt in ihrem Zimmer stand. Da nicht mal ein Zettel bei ihr gewesen war, hatte man sie einfach nach der Holzart genannt. Sie hatte sich ziemlich oft gefragt, wer ihre Eltern waren, oder warum man sie ausgerechnet in einer Truhe zurückgelassen hatte, aber eigentlich war sie recht froh gerade in Owinak gelandet zu sein. Natürlich wäre ein Weidenkorb mit einem Brief wie, "schenken sie meiner Kleinen ein schönes zu hause" wesentlich romantischer gewesen, so aber hatte sie wenigstens den Anhaltspunkt, dass ihre Eltern zumindestens reich gewesen sein mussten.  
  
"Hallo, Mittelerde an Samira, bist du noch da?"  
  
Minia wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Samiras Gesicht herum, "Du weiß, dass die Herrin nicht gerne wartet?"  
  
Seufzend, riss Samira sich noch von den letzten Gedanken an ihre geheimnisvolle Herkunft und folgte ihrer Freundin, die schon mit wenigen Sätzen aus dem Zimmer und auf dem Gang verschwunden war. Sie beeilte sich mit ihr Schritt zu halten, was sich aber wegen ihres Vorsprungs als äußerst schwierig herausstellte.  
  
Die Gänge erinnerten sie immer wieder an ein riesiges Labyrinth, trotzdem, was konnte die Herrin von ihr wollen?  
  
Vor der riesigen Tür angekommen, klopfte sie zaghaft und trat bei dem "Herein" ein.  
  
Die privaten Gemächer der Herrin waren riesig und stets mit einer Unmenge von Büchern, Töpfen und Flaschen vollgestopft. Ganz hinten am Fenster sah Samira die zarte Gestalt der Herrin stehen. Sie trug einen wehenden weißen Umhang, der sie vom Hals abwärts verhüllte. Samira hatte sich oft die Frage gestellt, wie alt die Herrin wohl sein mochte. Sie war eine mächtige Zauberin und daher folglich wohl schon sehr alt.  
  
"Da bist du ja, ich habe dich bereits erwartet, komm näher." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung forderte sie Samira auf sich zu nähern.  
  
"Sieh aus dem Fenster und sag mir was du siehst!" Samira tat wie geheißen.  
  
"Ich sehe Blumen und Felder und Wiesen und... und... und..."  
  
"Nein, dass meine ich nicht, schau genauer hin."  
  
Samira musste wohl ein recht verzweifeltes Gesichtgemacht haben, denn der Mund der Herrin verzog sich langsam zu einem Schmunzeln.  
  
"Also, ich sehe eine Reisegruppe, die sich der Burg nähert." Antwortete sie. Das Schmunzeln hatte sich langsam zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen gemausert. Etwas was man sehr selten an der Herrin wahrnahm.  
  
"Samira, mit gespieltem Tadel schaute die Herrin ihre Schülerin an, du wirst doch wohl nicht schlechtere Augen haben als eine alte Frau."  
  
Jetzt versuchte Samira wirklich mit aller Anstrengung etwas zu erkennen, aber sie sah wieder nur Felder und Wiesen. Lachend wand sich die Herrin um und gab ihr en merkwürdig aussehendes Rohr in die Hand.  
  
"Merke dir, manchmal brauchen auch die Weisesten und Stärksten ein bisschen Hilfe." Mit diesem Wundergerät, sah Samira wesentlich weiter und schärfer und tatsächlich konnte sie in der Ferne eine Reisegruppe erkennen, die sich mit schnellem Tempo der Burg näherte.  
  
"Wer ist das und was ist das?" fragte sie während sie das Gerät näher untersuchte.  
  
"Das, antwortete die Herrin mit einer zeigenden Handbewegung auf das Rohr, ist ein Fernglas, man kann damit weit entfernte Dinge wahrnehmen und das da draußen sind Elben aus dem Düsterwald."  
  
Samira verstand nicht recht, was wollten denn Elben in der Owinak-Schule?  
  
Lächelnd antwortete die Herrin, als ob sie Gedanken lesen könnte:  
  
"Das Böse regt sich wieder und es sind seltsame Erscheinungen und Schwingungen in der Gegend um Mordor aufgetaucht. Lord Elrond und ich beobachten diese Ereignisse schon seit langem und wollen nun Gewissheit haben und darum muss jemand diese Gegend erkunden. Nach langer Diskussion haben wir beschlossen, dass jedes unserer Völker eine Person schickt. Wir wollen doch nicht noch einmal so übergangen werden wie bei den Ringkriegen, obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen damals keine wirklich kampffähigen Frauen hatte. Jedenfalls haben wir beschlossen, dass du zusammen mit Legolas Grünblatt nach Mordor reiten sollst und ihr uns berichtet, was ihr dort Ungewöhnliches seht."  
  
Samiras konnte für einige Augenblicke ihren Mund nicht wirklich zubekommen und musste wohl ein dämliches Gesicht machen, denn die Herrin begann wieder zu lachen.  
  
"A aa- ..ber, ab-er wieso gerade ich und wieso gerade er?" Samira konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen.  
  
"Legolas ist ein mutiger Elb, dass hat er bereits in den Ringkriegen unter Beweis gestellt und du bist meine beste Schülerin, jemand anderen zu schicken wäre nicht nur dumm, sondern auch gefährlich."  
  
"Aber sie wissen doch, dass ich nicht besonders erpicht darauf bin mit einem Mann alleine unterwegs zu sein, noch dazu mit einem Schürzenjäger wie Legolas Grünblatt." Samira war vor Empörung ganz rot geworden, jedes Mädchen das ihr begegnet war, zerfloss förmlich, wenn sie auch nur Silben dieses Namens hörte und das war genau der Grund, warum sie ihn nicht mochte und auch keine Lust hatte ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Jeden Abend musste sie sich von Minia die tollen Geschichten vom großartigen Legolas anhören, wie er alleine gegen hundert Orks kämpfte und es schaffte mit einem einzigen Pfeil alleine schon dreißig zu töten und so weiter. Er war bestimmt eingebildet, arrogant und... und...Sie war absolut sprachlos, was selten vorkam. Allein der Gedanke mit dieser Ausgeburt an Perfektion, die auch noch ein MANN war, allein eine Mission, sei sie auch noch so wichtig, zu bestreiten.  
  
"Nein, es tut mir leid, dass ist absolut unmöglich" presste sie mühsam hervor.  
  
"Ach so, hast du mir nicht immer erzählt, du möchtest Abenteuer erleben und Heldentaten vollbringen?" Die Herrin beobachtete ihre Schülerin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Das ist deine einzigste Chance, eine zweite wird es nicht mehr geben, aber wenn du partout nicht willst, kann ich dich natürlich nicht zwingen. Geh also zurück in dein Zimmer und lese, oder versuche in die Vergangenheit zuschauen oder mach wozu du auch immer Lust hast, jedenfalls wirst du ein langweiliges Leben vor dir haben." Nicht mehr lange und sie würde ihre Lieblingsschülerin überzeugt haben.  
  
"Geh..." die Herrin wies mit der Hand zur Tür, aber mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie Samiras Zögern. Es war so leicht junge Mädchen zu durchschauen.  
  
"Also...?" fragend schaute sie das Mädchen an.  
  
Die Antwort kam zögernd aber doch deutlich, "Ich gehe mit."  
  
"Gut, antwortete die Herrin, mach dich bereit zu Abreise und sei ordentlich angezogen wenn, ich dich dem Prinzen vorstelle. Du wirst heute mit uns zu Abend essen. Du kannst gehen..."  
  
Langsam ging Samira zur Tür und lief in Ihr Zimmer. Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen? Natürlich wollte sie Abenteuer bestehen und etwas von Mittelerde sehen, aber musste das ausgerechnet mit IHM sein! Immer wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage, "Worauf habe ich mich eingelassen" als sie von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtete, wie eine Gruppe von 5 Elben durch das Haupttor in den Hof der Schule geritten kam. Ganz an der Spitze ohne Zweifel  
  
L e g o l a s 


	2. Ankunft

Nähere Infos bei Kapitel 1 Sagt mir bitte was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet. glanwen_nacht@web.de  
  
Ankunft  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Samira stand an der Brüstung ihres Fensters und sah hinab auf den Hof. Das war er also! Mit ihm sollte sie quer durch Mittelerde reiten.  
  
Er sah gut aus, mit seinen blonden, langen Haaren und seinem durch viele Kämpfe durchtrainierten Körper. Nicht dass sie das jemals zugegeben hätte, aber es war verständlich, dass so ziemlich jedes Mädchen einen schwärmerischen Blick bekam, wenn sein Name fiel.  
  
Aber nicht mit ihr! Samira wand sich ab und marschierte auf ihre Truhe zu. Sie würde ihn nicht mögen. Sie sollten eine Mission erfüllen und sie würde versuchen, ihm nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, was sie von ihm hielt.  
  
Mit einem Krach flog die Tür auf und Minia stürmte atemlos in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Weißt du wer da ist?" fragte sie mit einem verzückten Lächeln. "Legolas, der Prinz vom Düsterwald. Ist das nicht wunderbar? Die gesamte Schule steht Kopf."  
  
Samira wand ihrer Freundin genervt das Gesicht zu und erwiderte bissig "Das kann ich mir denken, dass all diese Schnepfen vollkommen aus dem Häuschen sind."  
  
"Aber Samira, er ist der begehrteste Junggeselle Mittelerdes und dazu noch ein Held und..." "eingebildet, arrogant und ein Schürzenjäger." Vollendete Samira den Satz.  
  
Sie hatte währenddessen einige Sachen zusammengepackt, die sie brauchen würde; ihre Waffen, einige wenige Kleidungsstücke und ein Seil, die sie jetzt in ihrem kleinen Reisebeutel verstaute.  
  
Minia hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt und schaute mit verschleiertem Blick in die Ferne. " Einmal hat er..."  
  
"Oh nein, ich will jetzt keine deiner Geschichten über IHN hören." Samira baute sich vor ihrer Freundin auf und versuchte sie aus ihrem Traumzustand zurück zu holen. Wenn sie jetzt nichts tat, würde sie gezwungen sein sich die gesamte Palette der "MR PERFECT" Geschichten anhören.  
  
Minia starrte sie verständnislos an. "Magst du ihn denn nicht?" fragte sie, wobei es ihr absolut unfassbar erschien, dass es irgendjemanden geben könnte, der bei Legolas Grünwald nicht in Freudentaumel ausbrach.  
  
"Ob ich ihn mag? Ob ich ihn mag?" Samiras Stimme hatte einen schrillen Klang angenommen. "Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen und bin gezwungen mit ihm eine Reise nach Mordor zu unternehmen, um irgendwelche bizarren Erscheinungen aufzuklären, die sich bestimmt als streunende Orks entpuppen werden. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. ICH soll mit IHM ALLEINE nach MORDOR und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich lieber mit einem Igel kuscheln würde, als diese Reise anzutreten."  
  
Sie hatte sich so sehr in Fahrt geredet, dass ihr Gesicht immer mehr die Farbe von reifen Erdbeeren angenommen hatte. Es war wirklich unfassbar, nicht nur dass sie diese Reise unternehmen musste, es würde noch nicht mal jemand verstehen, dass sie genau dass nicht wollte. Jedes Mädchen würde vor Neid zerplatzen und sie beneiden.  
  
Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, schaute sie zu ihrer Freundin, die wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit mit offenem Mund dasitzen musste.  
  
Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt, niemand würde sie verstehen, dachte sie seufzend.  
  
Langsam schloss sich der Mund ihrer Freundin wieder und das Leben kehrte zurück.  
  
"Wirklich, du gehst mit ihm auf geheime Mission." Minia konnte es gar nicht fassen. Ihre Freundin hatte auch wirklich ein Glück. Nicht nur dass sie ein spannendes Abenteuer erwarten würde, nein sie würde dieses Abenteuer auch noch mit ihm bestreiten. Aber merkwürdigerweise schien sie das nicht gerade zu freuen. Im Gegenteil machte sie eher den Eindruck sauer und wütend zu sein.  
  
Ein genervtes "JAAAHHH" war die Antwort.  
  
Samira bemerkte wie eilig ihre Freundin auf einmal wurde. Jetzt wird sie die Neuigkeit durch die gesamte Schule tragen und ich habe überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr, dachte sie genervt, war aber andererseits froh dadurch etwas Zeit für sich zu bekommen.  
  
Sie musste nachdenken. Daher bemerkte sie auch mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, wie ihre Freundin so unauffällig wie möglich versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Dabei stolperte sie allerdings über den Reisebeutel, den Samira mitten im Zimmer hatte liegen lassen und taumelte daher recht ungraziös aus dem Zimmer, wobei die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas ritt langsam mit einer Gruppe Elben auf den Hof der Schule. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sonderlich begeistert über seinen Auftrag war.  
  
Vor einigen Tagen hatte ihn Lord Elrond gebeten, die merkwürdigen Regungen und Erscheinungen, die seit einiger Zeit besorgniserregend zugenommen, näher zu untersuchen.  
  
Bis hierhin war er auch absolut einverstanden.  
  
Allerdings war ihm später mitgeteilt worden, dass er diese Reise nicht mit seiner Gefährten bestreiten würde, sondern mit einer kleinen Amazone, da sich die Königin dieses Volkes ansonsten benachteiligt gefühlt hätte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite hätte eine größere Gruppe viel zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Nicht nur in Mordor, sondern auch innerhalb der Völker Mittelerdes und genau deshalb sollte er nun alleine mit einem kleinen Mädchen diese Mission bestreiten.  
  
Langsam spürte er wie die Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Er hatte wirklich etwas besseres zu tun, als Kindermädchen zu spielen und selbst wenn sie wirklich so gut geeignet für diese Mission war, wie ihm Lord Elrond erzählt hatte - eine genaue Erklärung ihrer Fähigkeiten und besonderer Talente hatte er nicht gegeben - kannte er nur allzu gut das Verhalten der Mädchen ihres Alters.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigte er sich, als er auch schon das sah, wovor ihm insgeheim schon grauste. Ein Trupp von circa 5 Mädchen, stand kichernd und tuschelnd in der Nähe der Pferdeboxen, wobei sie immer wieder scheue Blicke auf ihn und seine Reisegefährten warfen.  
  
Legolas stöhnte auf. Wenn seine Mitreisend auch nur halb so schlimm war wie diese Gänse, konnte das ja ein lustiger Ausflug werden. Eine ihn anschmachtende Pute war das letzte was er in der gegenwärtigen Situation gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Mit einem eleganten Schwung war er von Arods Rücken und landete federnd neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Gefährten, die ebenfalls irritiert die kichernden und tratschenden Mädchen betrachteten.  
  
Niemand wusste augenscheinlich wohin man sich wenden könnte, bis plötzlich eine ältere Frau aus der riesigen Tür trat und die Gruppe von Mädchen mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen brachte. Noch dazu schien sich jede von ihnen ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit bewusst zu werden, denn innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war jede von ihnen in ihre Arbeit vertieft.  
  
Lächelnd kam die Frau nun auf die Gruppe zu.  
  
Das musste wahrscheinlich die Königin sein.  
  
"Ich muss mich für das Verhalten meiner Schülerinnen entschuldigen. Sie bekommen nicht sehr oft Männer zu Gesicht und benehmen sich daher oft ein wenig kindisch. Ihr und eure Gefährten seid natürlich herzlich willkommen in meiner Schule. Lord Elrond hat mir bereits mitgeteilt, dass ihr heute eintreffen werdet, deshalb sind eure Gemächer bereits vorbereitet."  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung winkte sie einige der Mädchen heran, die sich auch sogleich der Pferde annahmen.  
  
Legolas beobachtete, wie eines von ihnen Arod in eine schöne, große Box führte. Gleich daneben streckte gerade ein wunderschöner, großer Rappe seinen Kopf aus der geöffneten Tür. Wem dieses Pferd wohl gehörte? Vielleicht seiner Mitreisenden.  
  
Die Königin war seinem Blick gefolgt und schien auch seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sie antwortete "Ja, das Pferd gehört Samira" - so hieß sie also - "aber ihr werdet sie ja beim Abendessen kennen lernen."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zierte ein leichtes Schmunzeln ihren Mund, welches Legolas nur schwer deuten konnte. Er wollte sie darauf ansprechen, aber sie brachte ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
  
"Wartet ab", sagte sie immer noch schmunzelnd und gab dann einigen Mädchen den Befehl den Männern ihre Gemächer zu zeigen.  
  
Während sie dem Truppe nachsah, der sich langsam in Richtung Schlafräume auf den Weg machte, konnte sie ein sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Der arme Elb würde es mit Samira alles andere als leicht haben. 


	3. Zusammentreffen

Zusammentreffen  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die große Halle war hell erleuchtet. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass dort gegessen wurde, aber die Herrin des geheiligten Feuers war der Meinung gewesen, dass nur dieser Raum angemessen für die Bewirtung so hoher Gäste war.  
  
Allerdings kamen sich die Gäste, inklusive Legolas, etwas verloren in diesem riesigen Saal vor. Man konnte in ihm bestimmt mindestens 100 Leute unterbringen, aber zurzeit saßen nur die kleine Gruppe Elben, die Herrin und einige andere der Lehrer der Owinak-Schule an der Festtagstafel.  
  
Natürlich durfte auch keine andere Schülerin außer Samira, die sich mit Absicht verspätete, an dem Diner teilnehmen. Nicht nur, weil man den Elben eine Horde gackernder Mädchen nicht zumuten wollte, sondern auch, weil an diesem Abend wichtige Details über die Reise besprochen werden sollten, die möglichst geheim bleiben sollten.  
  
Legolas war hungrig, schließlich hatte er seit längerem nichts mehr gegessen und er war wütend auf seine Mitreisend, die es scheinbar nicht mal für nötig hielt pünktlich zu sein.  
  
Als er einen Blick auf die Herrin dieser Hallen warf, entdeckte er zu seiner Verwunderung ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Dasselbe Grinsen hatte er heute Nachmittag schon kennen gelernt, war allerdings noch nicht hinter seine Bedeutung gekommen.  
  
Er bemerkte wie sie sich langsam erhob, ihren Blick durch die Runde streifen ließ, um um Ruhe zu bitten und gleich darauf zu einer Begrüßung ansetzte.  
  
"Noch einmal möchte ich alle herzlich willkommen heißen und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle in dieser Schule wohlfühlen werdet. Wenn irgendetwas nicht zu eurer Zufriedenheit ist, scheut euch nicht etwas zu sagen, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun. Da sich die letzte der eingeladenen Personen..." dabei warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf den freien Stuhl neben Legolas "... wohl etwas verspätet, wollen wir schon mit dem Essen beginnen. Ich hoffe, dass dies ein informativer Abend für alle Beteiligten wird und wünsche noch einen guten Appetit."  
  
Mit diesen Worten klatschte sie in die Hände und sofort wurden riesige Schüsseln mit dampfendem Inhalt hineingetragen.  
  
Legolas spähte neugierig in die Schüsseln und musste dabei sofort an die vier Hobbits, speziell Merry und Pippin, denken, für die dies wohl das reinste Paradies gewesen wäre.  
  
Zur selben Zeit stand Samira etwas benommen vor der riesigen Tür zum großen Saal. Sie hatte sogar die Rede der Herrin mitbekommen und plötzlich erschien es ihr kindisch und absolut dämlich, dass sie sich hatte verspäten wollen.  
  
Es wäre besser gewesen diesem Elben mit Stolz gegenüberzutreten und ihm zu beweisen, dass es auch Mädchen gab, die bei seinem ach so wunderbaren Anblick nicht in Ohnmacht fielen.  
  
Stattdessen stand sie nun wie ein dummes, kleines Mädchen vor der Tür und wäre am liebsten in ein Mauseloch gekrochen. Aber ob sie wollte oder nicht, es gab keinen Weg vorbei. Früher oder später musste sie hineingehen.  
  
Samira atmete tief durch und ging noch einmal in Gedanken ihre Entschuldigung durch.  
  
Sie war auf dem Weg zur Halle gewesen, als eine der Mädchen sie gebeten hatte kurz auf ihren Hund... nein das war wirklich eine zu blöde Entschuldigung. Es war besser einfach zu sagen, dass sie eingeschlafen wäre. Das entsprach nämlich auch fast der Wahrheit. Jedenfalls wäre sie eingeschlafen, wenn sie nicht immer wieder über ihre Situation hätte nachdenken müssen...  
  
Nein, sie tat es schon wieder. Zeit schinden nur um nicht eintreten zu müssen. In Ordnung eins, zwei,...zwei ein Halb,....... DREI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die riesige Tür ging ruckartig auf und alle drehten den Kopf zur Tür.  
  
Legolas bemerkte ein schlankes Mädchen, oder vielmehr Frau, die langsam mit hoch rotem Kopf eintrat und schnell eine Entschuldigung von wegen "eingeschlafen" vor sich hinnuschelte, dass sogar die Elben Schwierigkeiten sie zu verstehen.  
  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die Herrin sie verstanden hatte, aber diese lächelte nur ihr wissendes Lächeln, welches er schon zu genüge kannte und wies mit ihrer hand auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm.  
  
Die Frau hob kurz den Kopf, betrachtete ihn kurz, wobei sie sich scheinbar nur auf die kürzest mögliche Version beschränkte und nickte ihm zu. Danach setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
  
Legolas bemerkte, dass sie dabei aber versuchte diejenige Position auf dem Stuhl zu finden, die es ihr zur gleichen Zeit ermöglichte möglichst weit weg von ihm aber trotzdem noch bequem zu sitzen.  
  
Er betrachtete sie von der Seite. Sie hatte dunkle Harre, fast schwarz, grüne Augen und obwohl sie anziehend war, entsprach sie absolut nicht dem elbischen Schönheitsideal. Dazu war ihre Nase etwas zu groß und ihr Mund etwas zu breit.  
  
Es amüsierte ihn allerdings wie sie unter seinen Blicken immer nervöser wurde.  
  
Aber er konnte auch noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen sehen. Wut.  
  
Samira war wütend. Dieser Elb neben ihr hatte während der gesamten Zeit nicht aufgehört sie zu mustern. Nicht dass das an sich schlimm gewesen wäre, aber es machte sie nervös und genau das ärgerte sie.  
  
Er machte sie nervös und das obwohl sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Das wollte sie ihm heimzahlen.  
  
Samira holte die Schüssel mit den heißen Kartoffeln nahe heran und begann sich welche aufzuladen. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf und mit einem Schwung beförderte sie eine heiße Kartoffel mit einem Schwung aus der Schüssel direkt auf Legolas Schoss.  
  
Dieser schien sie mit einem Mal vergessen zu haben, denn er widmete sich nur noch dem Versuch den Erdapfel von seinem Schoss auf den Teller zu verfrachten ohne sich dabei allzu sehr die Hände zu verbrennen.  
  
Samira konnte ein leicht schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Dieser Elb sollte gleich merken, dass sie nicht daran dachte sich von ihm derart behandeln zu lassen. Sie war nicht eines dieser Mädchen, welches so einen wie ihn anhimmelten.  
  
Legolas war immer noch dabei seine Sitznachbarin eingehend zu betrachten, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie eine heiße Kartoffel auf seinem Schoss landete.  
  
HEIß!  
  
Er versuchte sie schnell auf den Teller zu verfrachten, was ihm auch schnell gelang. Dabei schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf.  
  
Das hatte sie mit Absicht getan!!  
  
Der gesamte Tisch war auf diese kleine Episode aufmerksam geworden und Legolas bemerkte, wie sich fragende Augenpaare auf ihn richteten.  
  
"Ich war etwas ungeschickt und habe etwas vom Essen vorbei geschaufelt." Mit dieser Antwort brachte er alle wieder dazu sich dem Essen zu widmen, nicht ohne dabei den erstaunten Blick seiner Nachbarin mit einer gewissen Befriedigung bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Das würde er ihr irgendwann heimzahlen, dachte er lächelnd.  
  
Samira war wirklich erstaunt, sie hatte vermutet, dass dieser Elb sie verpetzen würde, was sicher eine Strafe nach sich gezogen hätte, denn obwohl die Herrin nett und freundlich zu jedermann war, eins duldete sie nicht und das war Unhöfflichkeit gegenüber Gästen.  
  
Trotzdem konnte sie im Gesicht des Prinzen des Düsterwaldes lesen, dass er diese Attacke nicht ohne weiteres vergessen würde und sich irgendwann revanchieren würde.  
  
Das weitere Mahl verlief ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle.  
  
Gegen Ende wurden die Schüsseln, die Gläser und das Geschirr weggetragen und die näheren Informationen sollten ausgetauscht werden.  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich zur Herrin, die Augen in die Runde schweifen ließ und schließlich begann:  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass den meisten bereits bekannt ist, dass sich in Mordor seltsame Wesen tummeln, welche keine Orks sind. Mehr wissen wir, dass heißt Lord Elrond und ich, leider auch nicht. Um Näheres zu erfahren haben wir beschossen euch beide..." dabei richtete sie ihren Blick auf Legolas und Samira "... dorthin zu schicken um etwas mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wir wollen auf keinen Fall, dass ihr auch unnötigerweise in Gefahr begebt, deshalb erwarten wir, dass ihr keine riskanten Alleingänge unternehmt."  
  
Bei diesen Worten schaute sie besonders ernst, um ihnen noch etwas mehr Gewicht zu verleihen.  
  
"Wenn ihr die Ursache gefunden habt oder bemerkt, dass diese Mission eine zu große Gefahr in sich birgt, kehr ihr sofort zurück, um zu berichten. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr Morgen in aller Frühe eure Reise beginnen. Prinz Legolas, eure Gefährten sind selbstverständlich noch so lange willkommen wie sie zu bleiben wünschen. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle Gegenstände die ihr braucht bei euch, sonst müsst ihr nur etwas sagen und ich werde versuchen es bis morgen zu beschaffen."  
  
Legolas schüttelte bei diesen Worten mit dem Kopf. Nein, er hatte alles bei sich, was er brauchte, aber vielleicht könnte ein Seil nicht schaden, dachte er grimmig. Wenn er seine Mitreisende richtig einschätzte würde es bestimmt angenehmer werden, wenn sie gefesselt, mit einem Knebel im Mund, hinter ihm herritt.  
  
Aber leider würde er es nie über sich bringen, eine Frau zu fesseln und zu knebeln, selbst wenn sie auch noch so eine große Furie war, dachte er seufzend.  
  
Die Herrin blickte wieder in die Runde und wartete auf eventuelle Fragen, aber scheinbar hatten alle verstanden.  
  
"In Ordnung, wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, werde ich mich zurückziehen. Ich werde anordnen, dass ihr beide, -dabei blickte sie Legolas und Samira an- morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt werdet, damit ihr frühzeitig losreiten könnt."  
  
Samira konnte kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.  
  
Vor Sonnenaufgang war definitiv zu früh. Allerdings brachte ihr ihr Stöhnen nur einen amüsierten Blick der Herrin und Legolas ein, wobei sie das letztere als wesentlich schlimmer empfand.  
  
"Wer Abenteuer erleben will muss auch früh aufstehen können und ihr wollt doch Abenteuer erleben, nicht wahr?" Legolas hatte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkeifen können, was ihm einen bösen Blick seiner Nachbarin einbrachte.  
  
"Sehr geehrter HERR Elb, wenn ich euch etwas mitzuteilen habe, werde ich euch davon in Kenntnis setzten. Des Weiteren geht euch meine Befindlichkeit nichts an!!!"  
  
Samira war wirklich sauer. Was bildete sich dieser grinsende Neumahlklug eigentlich ein? Konnte sie nicht einmal irgendetwas tun, ohne dass sie sich vor ihm rechtfertigen musste? Sie bemerkte mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, wie sich die spitzen Ohren ihres Nebenmannes leicht röteten. Er sollte nicht glauben, dass sie wie die anderen Mädchen war und seinem "Charme" sehr wohl wiederstehen konnte.  
  
Doofer, eingebildeter Elb, dachte sie.  
  
Legolas wollte derweil zu einer nicht weiniger bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, als die Herrin allen Ruhe gebot.  
  
"Es ist wohl besser, wenn ihr eure Kraft auf dem Kampffeld einsetzt und euch nicht schon bevor eure Mission angefangen hat, wie Kampfhähne an die Gurgel geht. Schließlich ist vielleicht euer Überleben vom jeweils anderen abhängig, also würdet ihr euch wieder vertagen! Samira!!!"  
  
Samira wusste was die Herrin von ihr erwartete. Leider war dieser Teil eines Streites immer ihre Schwachstelle gewesen. Und dann noch bei diesem Elb.  
  
"Tut mir leid." War das einzigste, was sie zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorbringen konnte. Hoffentlich hatte das genügt, betet sie.  
  
Obwohl die Herrin mit dieser Art von Entschuldigung weniger zufrieden war, beließ sie es vorerst dabei. Das konnte ja eine heitere Fahrt werden.  
  
"Also gut, ich wünsche allen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Samira, du begleitest Prinz Legolas noch zu seinem Zimmer.....ahhhahhhh....., keine Wiederrede."  
  
Missmutig stand sie auf. Nun musste sie auch noch Dienstmagd für den gnädigen Herrn spielen. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, bemerkte sie, dass dieser anscheinend nicht vorhatte Ihr Tempo mit zulaufen, denn er lief mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen sehr, sehrgemächlich hinter ihr her.  
  
Als er endlich die Tür erreicht hatte, eilte sie bereits die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen hinauf, musste oben aber wieder warten, bis auch er auf gleicher Höhe war.  
  
"Also wenn ihr eure zarten Elbenfüsse nicht etwas schneller bewegen, sind wir noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt."  
  
Legolas schien das allerdings nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken, denn er beschleunigte nicht seine Schritte absolut nicht, sondern ging eher noch etwas langsamer.  
  
"Was zur Folge hätte, dass ihr nicht ausreichen Schönheitsschlaf bekommen würdet. Ich kann euch aber versichern, dass ihr während dieser Mission ebenfalls nicht viel schlafen werdet, gewöhnt euch also besser daran."  
  
Legolas sah mit Befriedigung wie sich ihr Gesicht rot verfärbte. Es machte ihm Spaß dieses Mädchen zu ärgern.  
  
"Mein Schlafverhalten geht euch nichts an, merkt euch das." Samira bemerkte, dass ihr Gesicht wieder knallrot war. Blöder Elb.  
  
"Als ob mich euer Schlaf interessieren würde."  
  
Samira war fassungslos. "Ihr seid genauso arrogant wie ich euch eingeschätzt habe. Ich hoffe, dass euch Orks von eurem hohen Ross wieder runter holen werden."  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss sie die Tür zu Legolas Schlafgemach auf und ließ diesen vor der geöffneten Tür stehen. Als sie endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, wartete dort bereits ein riesiger Haufen Mädchen, die alles bis ins Detail erzählt haben wollten.  
  
Was hatte er getragen, gesagt etc.  
  
Sie hielt sich dabei sehr kurz und warf wenige Augenblicke später die gesamte Horde aus ihrem Zimmer. Was sie natürlich nicht verhindern konnte war, dass Minia sie noch weiter löcherte.  
  
Manchmal konnten Leute aber auch zu nervig sein, dachte Samira. Noch als sie im Bett lag, musste sie ihrer Freundin alles genau erzählen, solange bis sie endlich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Würde mich freuen ein paar Reviews zu bekommen. glanwen_nacht@web.de (Dackelblick) Schreibt mir, wie ihr die Geschichte findet, was ich besser machen kann usw. Das wäre super lieb!!!!!  
  
Bis bald Glanwen 


	4. Aufbruch

. Für alle die die Frage geäußert haben, der Sinn der Überschrift kommt erst wesentlich später heraus. Sie hat aber auf jeden Fall etwas mit der Hauptperson Samira zu tun.  
  
Reviews bitte an glanwen_nacht@web.de  
  
Aufbruch  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als Katinka langsam die Tür zu Samiras Schlafzimmer öffnete. Sie trat an das große Bett und schüttelte die Schlafende kräftig.  
  
Samiras Lieder flatterten kurz, bevor sie mit unsicherer Hand ihre Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochzog, sich umdrehte und ein recht unverständliches "Lass mich noch einen Augenblick weiterschlafen" hervornuschelte.  
  
Aber so leicht ließ sie sich nicht abweisen. Man hatte ihr aufgetragen Samira zu wecken und das wollte sie auch. Im Übrigen war es ihr unbegreiflich, wie sie schlafen konnte, wo sie doch heute mit dem bestaussehendsden Junggesellen von ganz Mittelerde auf geheime Mission gehen würde. Katinka schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war schon ein verrücktes Huhn, in einer solchen Situation schlafen zu können.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer. Es sah viel größer aus als ihr Eigenes. Samira war ja auch der Liebling der Herrin, dachte Katinka grimmig. Normalerweise mussten sich mindestens 4 Mädchen ein Zimmer teilen, aber Samira hatte natürlich nur eine Zimmergenossin. Sie wurde immer gereizter. Wo war Minia überhaupt? War heute denn jeder so früh auf den Beinen wie sie?  
  
Zu allem Überfluss sollte dieses Weibstück nun auch noch mit dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes unterwegs sein. Oh ja, sie hatte alles mitbekommen. Es wurde über nichts anderes geredet. Katinka spürte wie unaufhörlich ihre Wut auf die Schlafende wuchs.  
  
Was hatte Samira was sie nicht hatte? Warum war gerade sie ausgewählt worden, obwohl sie diese Ehre doch gar nicht zu schätzen wusste. Sie wäre für diese Mission viel besser geeignet gewesen. Aber nein, sie musste hier bleiben und hatte sogar noch die große EHRE die Heldin der Schule wie eine Dienstmagd zu wecken.  
  
Diesem eingebildeten Miststück wollte sie es schon zeigen. Sie war doch immer so stolz auf ihre langen Haare und es würde Legolas bestimmt nicht mehr gefallen, wenn seine Mitstreiterin eine Glatze hätte. Katinkas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hämischen Fratze während sie auf die schlafende Samira herunterschaute. Sie sollte noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben.  
  
Katinka kramte aus ihrer Schürze eine große Schere hervor und näherte sich damit vorsichtig Samiras prächtigen Haarschopf, immer darauf bedacht diese nicht zu wecken. Langsam nahm sie ein großes Haarbüschel und.....  
  
-SCHNAPP-  
  
Die erste Strähne fiel und es folgten noch mehr. Bald war das gesamte Bett bedeckt von schwarzen Haarsträhnen und es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass Samira von dieser Prozedur nicht aufgewacht war. Nach wenigen Augenblicken betrachtete Katinka zufrieden ihr Werk. Mit einer derartigen Glatze würde sie Legolas bestimmt nicht mehr gefallen und vielleicht würde er es dann ablehnen mit ihr zu reiten. Natürlich würde sie sich freiwillig melden, wenn die Herrin fragen würde, wer sich an Samiras Stelle dazu breit erklären würde. Außerdem war Samira auch eitel und würde mit einem derartigen Aussehen niemals ihr Zimmer verlassen, dachte sie mit einem Anflug der Genugtuung.  
  
"Tja Prinzeschen, das ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk an dich" flüsterte sie leise als sie auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer verließ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minia beeilte sich zu ihrem Zimmer zu kommen. Hatte man Katinka nicht gesagt, dass sie Samira wecken sollte, fragte sie sich, während sie mit Halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit um die Kurven sauste und dabei fast einen Elben aus der Gefolgschaft von Prinz Legolas umgerannt hätte, wenn dieser nicht von seinen Elbenohren gewarnt, rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen wäre. Allerdings bemerkte die Sprinterin den Elben kaum.  
  
Es wäre Katinka aber auch zuzutrauen, dass sie Samira nicht geweckt hatte, um sie vor allen lächerlich zu machen. Zu dumm, dass die Herrin gerade sie dazu beauftragt hatte. Aber wenn sie sich beeilte, würde niemand etwas von Samiras Verschlafen bemerken.  
  
Minia näherte sich der Zimmertür, öffnete diese mit einem Ruck und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sie das Bett ihrer Freundin erblickte. Es war alles voll mit Samiras schwarzen Haaren.  
  
Sie näherte sich dem Bett, packte ihre Freundin bei den Schultern, schüttelte sie und rief dabei ein lautes "Samira aufwachen". Warum musste ihre Freundin auch einen derart festen Schlaf haben, dachte Minia genervte während sie diese Prozedur noch einmal wiederholte.  
  
Langsam öffnete Samira die Augen und presste ein verschlafenes "wie spät ist es" hervor.  
  
Minia schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist schon nach Sonnenaufgang. Du bist zu spät dran."  
  
Bei diesen Worten kehrte vollends das Leben in die Augen ihrer Freundin zurück.  
  
"Was, es ist schon nach Sonnenaufgang." Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett, bei dem Stuhl mit ihren Kleidern und in fast der gleichen Rekordverdächtigen Zeit auch schon angezogen. "Warum hat mich den keiner geweckt", fragte sie, als sie gerade dabei war, auf einem Bein durch Zimmer zu hüpfen, während sie mit dem anderen den Ausgang des Hosenbeins suchte.  
  
"Die Herrin hat Katinka den Auftrag gegeben dich zu wecken und scheinbar wollte sie wohl, dass du verschläfst. Warum musst du auch einen so festen Schlaf haben, denn hier gewesen ist sie auf jeden Fall... ach ja, das Frühstück habe ich dir auf den Tisch gestellt. Bei meinem Sprint hierher ist allerdings etwas vom Orangensaft verschüttet worden."  
  
Samira stürzte auf den Tisch zu, auf dem sie ein Tablett sah. Das Frühstück fiel anscheinend mager aus, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Bedauern. Das Glas mit Saft war halb leer, oder halb voll je nach Blickwinkel, die Schüssel mit Müsli hatte unter Einwirkung der Fliehkraft, die gesamte Milch verloren und eine Scheibe Brot musste den Krümeln nach zu urteilen, auf dem Weg zum Zimmer verloren gegangen sein. Es half nichts, besser als gar nichts zu essen.  
  
Sie setzte sich hin und begann in einer ebenfalls rekordverdächtigen Geschwindigkeit, das Frühstück in sich hineinzustürzen, wobei sie mit vollen Backen ihrer Freundin einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und fragte:  
  
"Was meinst du mit, Katinka war auf jeden Fall hier?"  
  
"Na schau dir doch mal dein Bett an" mit diesen Worten trat Minia zur Seite und ließ ihre Freundin einen Blick auf den Berg von schwarzen Haaren werfen. Sie beobachtete, wie der Unterkiefer von Samira rauf und runterklappte, während ihr diese Bewegung eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch einbrachte, der auf dem trockenen liegt. Bevor ihre Freundin zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, kam ihr Minia zuvor.  
  
"Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht warum sie das getan hat, ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass sie dir damit schaden kann, da sie ziemlich sauer ist, weil du von der Herrin für diese Mission ausgewählt worden bist."  
  
Samira war aufgestanden und ging immer noch sprachlos zu ihrem Bett. Sie streckte die Hand aus, griff nach einer Strähne und betrachtete sie mit offenem Mund. Sie spürte die Hand ihrer Freundin auf ihren Schultern und hörte wie diese ihr zuflüsterte.  
  
"Sie konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass es absolut nichts bringt dir die Haare abzuschneiden" bei diesen Worten griff sie in Samiras schwarzen Haarschopf, der so prächtig wie eh und je war und machte sich daran, diesen mit einem Band zu bändigen. "Schließlich weiß außer dir, mir und der Herrin niemand etwas davon. Aber lass dich davon nicht ärgern. Es ist glaube ich das Beste, wenn ich deine Haare einfach verschwinden lasse bevor jemand etwas bemerkt. Etwas anderes würde zu viele Fragen nach sich ziehen, die wir kaum erklären könnten, ohne alles über dich verraten zu müssen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zurrte sie das Band endgültig fest und zog die immer noch sprachlose Samira weg vom Bett, drückte ihr ihren Beutel in die Hand und schubste sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Jetzt mach schon, oder willst du, dass Legolas noch etwas hat mit dem er dich aufziehen kann, du kommst nämlich zu spät, wenn du dich nicht etwas beeilst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hatte Minia genau das erreicht, was sie bezweckt hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sehr wohl mit bekommen, dass Samira den gutaussehenden Prinzen nicht ausstehen konnte und dass das Letzte was sie wollte war, dass er eine Gelegenheit bekam sich über sie lustig zu machen.  
  
Samiras Augen erwachten zum Leben und bevor Minia noch bis drei zählen konnte, war ihre Freundin schon auf dem Weg zum Stall um ihren Rappen Dorintus zu satteln. Als sie gerade mit dem Sattel und der Trense bewaffnet Richtung Box marschierte, streckte Legolas gerade den Kopf aus der Nachbarbox. Sie bemerkte wie ein Grinsen seine zugegeben hübschen Lippen zierte. "Na da hat wohl jemand verschlafen. Musste die Dame sich zu früh aus dem Bett quälen? Ich verspreche euch, in einigen Tagen habt ihr euch daran gewöhnt so früh aufzustehen. Wir Elben brauchen nämlich nicht so viel Schlaf wie ihr Menschen, auch wenn ihr zu den unerschrockenen Amazonen gehört."  
  
Man konnte seiner Mimik und dem Tonfall seiner Stimmen anhören, dass er sie nicht gerade zu einer Ausgeburt voller amazonischen Tugenden zählte.  
  
Samira war schon wieder ganz rot im Gesicht geworden, was der Elb mit Genugtuung feststellte. Wütend öffnete sie die Boxentür und begann Dorintus zu satteln, während sie krampfhaft versuchte den Elben nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie ihm am liebsten seinen hübschen Hals umdrehen wollte.  
  
"Punkt eins ist es nicht eure Sache falls ich verschlafen haben sollte, was nicht der Fall war" glatte Lüge " Punkt zwei habt ihr wohl keine Ahnung über die Tugenden einer Amazone und Punkt drei braucht ihr gar nicht so mit den Fähigkeiten der Elben anzugeben. Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass nur Leute mit einem niedrigen Selbstbewusstsein es nötig haben, ihre herausragenden Talente so hervorzustellen wie ihr es tut." schnappte sie zurück. Sie bemerkte wie die Augenbrauen von Legolas langsam gen Himmel stiegen.  
  
Er sollte also zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein haben. Es war schon ein starkes Stück, sich so etwas von einer Person anzuhören, die wohl kaum schon die 20 überschritten hatte. Legolas betrachtete die junge Frau, wie sie wütend den Sattelgurt nachzog.  
  
"Sagt mal, seid ihr eigentlich immer so schlecht gelaunt?" Diese Frage hatte er sich schon eine ganze Weile lang gestellt.  
  
Samira hielt in ihrer Bewegung und starrte ihn verblüfft an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnete, von einer weiteren Beleidigung, bis dazu, dass er sie einfach stehen ließ. Nachdem sie ihn eine Weile lang sprachlos angestarrt hatte, vernahm sie plötzlich ein leises Lachen, welches aus Legolas Richtung kam.  
  
Legolas freute sich diebisch Samira sprachlos zu erleben. Damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet, dachte er bei sich und beobachtete, wie langsam die rote Farbe wieder ihr Gesicht zierte, als sie bemerkte, dass er über sie lachte.  
  
"Was lacht ihr so blöd? Ist es ein Wunder, das sich ich schlechte Laune habe, wenn ihr mich die ganze Zeit ärgert? Für mich seid ihr ein Schürzenjäger und solche Leute kann ich einfach nicht ausstehen." Beleidigt wandte sich Samira von Legolas ab. Warum musste dieser Elb sich immer über sie lustig machen?  
  
Wegen dieser Bemerkung war nun Legolas Unterkiefer seinerseits Richtung Erde gefallen.  
  
"Also nun hört aber mal zu. Wer hat denn gestern mit heißen Kartoffeln um sich geworfen? Ich jawohl nicht. Außerdem kennt ihr mich wohl kaum gut genug, um euch ein Urteil über meinen Charakter, insbesondere Frauen gegenüber erlauben zu können."  
  
Samira hatte gerade ihre Tätigkeit beendet und stapfte Richtung Boxentür. Mit einem Schwung versuchte sie diese zu öffnen, prellte aber an der Tür ab, da Legolas sich derart davor postiert hatte, dass sie sie nicht öffnen konnte.  
  
"Würdet ihr wohl die Güte haben aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr steht mit eurem entzückenden Körper nämlich direkt vor der Tür." Samira war nun zur Taktik à la sehr freundlich übergegangen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung und ihrem Ärger bemerkte sie allerdings, dass sich Legolas nicht um einen Zentimeter vom Fleck rührte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Angesichts dieser Frage war Samira schon wieder sprachlos. War es denn wirklich möglich, dass dieser Elb ständig auf Kollisionskurs war? Mühsam versuchte sie ihr letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen zu kratzen und presste aus zusammengepressten Zähnen ein "weil ich so nicht aus der Box kann" hervor.  
  
Sie bemerkte wie ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen des Elben aufblitzte. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
  
"Ach ja, ihr wollt also raus. Was krieg ich denn dafür, wenn ich euch rauslasse? Nein, nein, nicht wieder schimpfen. Wer schimpft der hat Unrecht. Sagen wir, ich lasse euch aus der Box raus und ihr seid dafür zumindestens für..." Legolas dachte kurz nach "... sagen wir einen Tag nett zu mir. Wir wollen euch nicht zuviel abverlangen, schließlich ist freundlich sein für euch scheinbar ein Fremdwort. Jetzt wird euer Gesicht schon wieder rot. Es ist ganz einfach, ihr wollt raus, ich kann euch diese Freiheit geben oder nicht und als Preis dafür müsst ihr einen Tag euer Temperament im Zaum halten. Was sagt ihr dazu? Denkt aber daran, euer Ehrenwort bindet euch."  
  
Samira musterte den Elben wütend. Immer musste er sich über sie lustig machen. Natürlich hätte sie auch nach Hilfe rufen können, das kam ihr aber wirklich zu kindisch vor. Sie musste aber aus dieser Box raus und es wäre wirklich peinlich gewesen, wenn sie jemand in dieser Situation erwischt hätte. Samira eingesperrt in einer gewöhnlichen Pferdebox. Sie hörte bereits das Lachen.  
  
"Also gut, ich versuche auf eure Beleidigungen nicht allzu heftig zu reagieren."  
  
"Oh nein, ihr werdet es nicht versuchen, sondern es tun und außerdem beleidige ich euch nicht, sondern sage nur die Wahrheit. Sei's drum, ja oder nein?" Legolas machte es großen Spaß zu sehen, wie sich seine Mitreisende ärgerte. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht ihm "ausgeliefert" zu sein, dass wusste er. Nun ja, er hatte die Kartoffelattacke noch nicht vergessen und nun musste dieses Mädchen nun mal in den sauren Apfel beißen.  
  
"In Ordnung." Samira fielen diese Worte wirklich schwer.  
  
"Versprochen?" half Legolas mit einem Grinsen nach.  
  
"Versprochen." Samira resignierte und wurde daraufhin von Legolas aus der Box gelassen.  
  
In diesem Moment, wie immer zur rechten Zeit um alles zu verpassen, betrat die Herrin den Platz. Ihr folgten einige Mädchen, die sowohl noch einen letzten Blick auf den Elbenprinzen werfen , als auch sich von Samira verabschieden wollten. Samira bemerkte in dieser Menge auch Katinka, die mit offenem Mund auf ihre schwarzen Haare starrte. War sie es also doch gewesen, dachte sie bitter. Dass dieses Mädchen sie nicht ausstehen konnte wusste sie zwar, es beruhte ja auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber dass sie zu derartigen Mitteln greifen würde, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Langsam hob sie die Hand und winkte Katinka mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht zu. Kurz danach warf sie demonstrativ eine Haarsträhne zurück. Keiner der Anwesenden außer dem blonden Mädchen und Minia hatte diese Andeutung verstanden.  
  
Katinka drehte sich daraufhin um und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück in die Schule, wobei sie sich immer wieder fragte, ob ihr ihr Verstand einen Streich gespielt hatte. Aber nein, sie hatte die Haare ganz sicher abgeschnitten und zwar ganz kurz und nun waren sie wieder so lang wie eh und je.  
  
Samira beobachtete Katinka so lange, bis sie in der Schule verschwunden war. Danach stieg sie auf ihr Pferd. Legolas saß bereits fest im Sattel und wartete auf sie. Die Herrin trat noch einmal hervor, wünschte beiden Reitern Glück und wiederholte ihre Ermahnungen vom Vorabend. Als sie geendet hatte warf Legolas Samira einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese nur mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Gemeinsam ritten sie unter dem Torbogen der Schule hindurch. Samira warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, schaute in die Augen ihrer Freundin Minia und formte mit den Lippen ein stummes "Auf Wiedersehen".  
  
Wenn ihr ein paar Vorschläge habt, was zwischen Samira und Legolas auf der Reise alles für weitere Sticheleien ablaufen könnten, schreibt mir doch einfach eine Mail. Würde mich über Anregungen sehr freuen. 


	5. Kampf unter Freunden

Kampf unter Freunden  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Samira ritt langsam neben Legolas her und betrachtete ihn ärgerlich von der Seite. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm jetzt irgendetwas an den Kopf geworfen -wörtlich gesehen- nur um ihn zu ärgern. Er war auch wirklich der blödeste Elb dem sie jemals begegnet war. Mit einem Seufzer der Enttäuschung wand sie sich ab. Zu dumm, dass sie freundlich zu ihm sein musste.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Auflachen neben sich und sah erstaunt in Legolas Richtung.  
  
"Tja, ja, ich weiß was du, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir bei dem du bleiben, schließlich werden wir lange genug zusammensein, gerade denkst. Du überlegst dir gerade wie blöd es ist, dass du mir das Versprechen gegeben hast. Ich kann dich aber beruhigen, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Bei diesen Worten grinste er sie von der Seite an und Samira wäre ihm am liebsten wieder an die Kehle gegangen, einen Reflex, den sie seitdem sie mit Legolas zusammengetroffen war, recht häufig verspürte.  
  
Um sich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen ihre Beherrschung und damit ihre Ehre bezüglich des Versprechens zu verlieren, wechselte Samira schnell das Thema.  
  
"Was sind das eigentlich für merkwürdige Ereignisse, die sich in Mordor abspielen? Warum wurden wir dorthin geschickt?" Sie versuchte krampfhaft Legolas nicht anzuschauen, da sich ansonsten wohl wieder ein Wutausbruch eingestellt hätte und betrachtete mit einer Inbrunst den interessanten Hals von ihrem Pferd.  
  
Die Antwort ließ nicht lang auf sich warten.  
  
"Es sind in Mordor merkwürdige Orks aufgetaucht. Natürlich sind Orks in Mordor nichts ungewöhnliches, aber diese haben andere Fähigkeiten. Sie sind schlauer und haben fast magische Fähigkeiten. Wir können uns absolut nicht erklären, wie es zu einer derartigen Veränderung in so kurzer Zeit kommen konnte und genau das macht uns auch so zu schaffen. Um herauszufinden warum sie derartige Fähigkeiten erhalten haben und wie wir uns gegen eventuelle Angriffe schützen können, müssen wir beide nach Mordor."  
  
Wieder trat ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Du weißt doch was Orks sind?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Samira die Tragweite der Frage vollständig verstanden hatte. Sie warf Legolas, der sie interessiert musterte einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß was Orks sind, ich bin nämlich nicht blöd!!! Außerdem lebe ich auch schon etwas länger in Mittelerde, auch wenn das für die ach so tollen Elben sehr kurz sein mag."  
  
Legolas betrachte genüsslich sein Werk. Samira war wiedereinmal knallrot im Gesicht und sah aus als würde sie gleich explodieren. Es machte aber auch zuviel Spaß dieses Mädchen zu ärgern.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe. Wie alt sagtest du bist du? Wenn jemand so jung ist wie du, kann man es ihm eventuelle zutrauen, dass er nicht weiß was Orks sind. Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass du auch nicht wirklich oft aus der Schule herausgekommen bist." Seine Mitreiterin warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er nicht deuten konnte. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt in ihren Gedanken gelesen.  
  
Samira wand langsam den Blick von Legolas ab und sah sich die Bäume an, an denen sie gerade vorbeiritten. Sie hätte jetzt gerne noch etwas erwidert. Woher wollte er eigentlich wissen, wie alt sie war? Natürlich war sie wesentlich jünger als er, aber so wie er annahm war sie auch nicht mehr. Allerdings hätte ihr eine Erwiderung auch nicht weiter geholfen. Sie hätte nur noch mehr Fragen seinerseits zur Folge gehabt.  
  
Seufzend wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und schaute in sein fragendes Gesicht. Dabei blieb ihr Blick an dem Bogen hängen, den er um seine Schulter trug. Ob das wohl der Bogen war, den Galadriel ihm geschenkt hatte?  
  
Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte, folgte Legolas ihrem Blick und erklärte: "Dieser Bogen wurde mir von Frau Galadriel, Herrin des goldenen Waldes, damals während des Ringkrieges geschenkt. Durch ihn sind schon mehrere hundert Orks gefallen."  
  
Legolas bemerkte, wie sie bei der Zahl scharf die Luft einsog, was wiederum ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie beeindruckt schien und ihm gefiel dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ungemein. Er wollte gerade zu einem weitern Satz ansetzten, als sie ihm auch schon ins Wort fiel.  
  
"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ihr habt beim Ringkrieg mitgekämpft und den Ringträger Frodo begleitet. Außerdem habt ihr geholfen die Menschen in Minas Tirith vor dem Angriff der Orks Sarumans zu beschützen. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß. Meine Freundin hat mir so ziemlich jede Heldengeschichte aus eurem, entschuldigung, deinem Leben erzählt und du kannst mir glauben, es kann ziemlich nervig sein, wenn dir Jahr aus, Jahr ein, jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen Heldengeschichten eines bestimmten Elben erzählt werden. Du brauchst also gar nicht erst anzufangen mir etwas von den großen Taten zu erzählen, ich kenne sie bestimmt schon."  
  
Wütend trieb sie ihr Pferd etwas an, was allerdings lediglich zu Folge hatte, dass Legolas wenige Augenblicke später aufholte und wieder auf gleicher Höhe war. Er betrachte sie eine Weile von der Seite, schüttelte dabei unmerklich den Kopf richtete seinen Blick danach wieder auf den Weg der vor ihnen lag.  
  
"Könnt ihr eigentlich kämpfen? Nein, nicht wieder sauer werden, denk an dein Versprechen."  
  
Samira atmete tief durch und verfluchte einen Augenblick lang den Moment in dem sie Legolas dieses versprechen gegeben hatte. Dieser Elb trieb sie wirklich zu Weißglut.  
  
"Ich habe seitdem ich auf der Schule bin Kampfunterricht bekommen. Wir mussten den Umgang mit verschiedenen Waffen lernen und um auf deinen Gesichtsausdruck gleich zu antworten, ich bin gar nicht so schlecht."  
  
Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick und musterte sie von unten bis oben. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne einmal gegen dich kämpfen, um herauszufinden, wie gut du bist. Vielleicht kann ich dir noch ein paar Tricks verraten."  
  
Samira wollte schon zu einer patzigen Antwort ansetzten, als nun Legolas seinerseits ihr ins Wort fiel. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss darauf bestehen. Schließlich bin ich in gewisser Weise für dich verantwortlich. Hast du schon mal gegen Orks gekämpft, na also. Es ist etwas völlig anderes ob du gegen Mädchen in deinem Alter kämpfst, oder ob dein Gegner ein ausgewachsener Uruk-hai ist. Vielleicht könnten die Tipps die ich dir geben kann dir irgendwann das Leben retten."  
  
Samira gefiel der Gedanke absolut nicht gegen Legolas kämpfen zu müssen. Sie war zwar die beste Kämpferin der Schule gewesen, aber sie machte sich keine Illusionen gegen Legolas gewinnen zu können. Nicht nur, dass er wesentlich mehr Erfahrung hatte, was sie vor ihm niemals zugegeben hätte, sondern war auch noch ein Elb und hatte dementsprechend bessere körperliche Voraussetzungen. Sie hatte aber auch absolut keine gegen ihn Lust zu verlieren, da ihn das sicher freuen würde.  
  
"Wie weit werden wir heute noch reiten?"  
  
Legolas richtete seinen Blick auf die Sonne, die sich langsam dem Horizont näherte.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, dass wir in dem Wäldchen, was da vorne liegt übernachten. Wir müssten dort gut geschützt sein, obwohl es hier eigentlich noch nicht allzu gefährlich ist und außerdem liegt dort ein Fluss mit frischem Wasser."  
  
Langsam näherten sie sich dem potenziellen Schlafplatz und Legolas stieg als erster ab, als er eine Lichtung erreichte. Samira stieg ebenfalls ab und rieb Dorinthus lobend den Hals. Sie sah sich um. Es war ein recht angenehmer Schlafplatz.  
  
Legolas war derweil bereits damit beschäftigt das wenige Gepäck, was sie mitgenommen hatten von Arods Rücken zu holen. Er beobachtete wie Samira es ihm gleichtat und begann sich umzuschauen. Ja, das war ein guter Platz um ihre Kampffähigkeiten zu testen.  
  
Nachdem Samira ihre Tätigkeit beendete hatte, ließ sie sich langsam auf den Boden nieder. Sie beobachtete Legolas der etwas von ihr entfernt stand und sie mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Kurz danach bemerkte er, wie er ein Schwert aus seinem Gepäck zog und langsam auf sie zukam. Im ersten Moment war sie absolut sprachlos. Minia hatte niemals erwähnt, dass Legolas auch mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte. Blöde Gans, schalt sie sich selber, es war doch anzunehmen gewesen, dass er nicht nur mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte. Langsam rutschte ihr ihr Herz etwas in die Hose. Ein Kampf mit dem Schwert gegen Legolas war noch viel unangenehmer, als ein Wettschießen.  
  
Sie versuchte einen möglichst unbeteiligten Ausdruck zu machen, aber natürlich würde sie um diese Probe nicht herum kommen. Als Legolas direkt vor ihr stand, warf sie einen blick nach oben, woraufhin sie bemerkte, dass er ihr seine Hand hinhielt um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Na wunderbar, dachte Samira sarkastisch, dieser Gentleman will mir sogar noch helfen bevor er mich in die Pfanne haut.  
  
Diesen Genuss wollte sie ihm nicht geben und ignorierte seine Hand völlig, während sie langsam aufstand. Legolas kommentierte diese Geste nur mit einem belustigten Blick. Sie warf ihm wiedereinmal ein bösen Blick zu, wobei ihr auffiel, dass sie sich bis jetzt ihr Versprechen doch vorbildlich erfüllt hatte. Sie konnte wirklich stolz auf sich sein. Samira warf einen kurzen Blick auf Legolas Schwert, welches mit elbischen Zeichen verziert war und sehr scharf aussah. Na das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte sie als sie nun auch ihr Schwert zog, welches sie an ihrem Gürtel trug.  
  
Noch während sie dieses zog, musste sie schon dem ersten Hieb ausweichen, welchen Legolas blitzschnell Richtung Gesicht führte. Gleich darauf blockte sie den zweiten ab und musste über die Schnelligkeit und die Präzision mit der Legolas seine Schwertstreiche ausführte, staunen. Wieder musste sie einen Hieb abblocken und hatte zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit selbst einen Angriff zu starten. Sie trat blitzschnell einen Schritt vor und versuchte Legolas freiliegenden Bauch zutreffen.  
  
Dieser wehrte den Angriff aber mit Leichtigkeit ab und begann durch ihren Angriff ermutigt, seine Streiche etwas kräftiger auszuführen. Samira konnte sich kaum ein aufstöhnen verkneifen, als Legolas wieder zum Angriff ansetzte und ihr mit der Wucht, die er benutzte fast das Schwert aus der Hand schlug. Trotzdem hielt sie sich gut und versuchte wann immer es ihr möglich erschien, Legolas anzugreifen. Je länger sich der Kampf hinzog, umso mehr verließ sie die Kraft. Sie hatte in der Schule zwar oft und lange gegen Mitschülerinnen gekämpft, allerdings war es etwas anderes gegen einen Elben zu kämpfen.  
  
Legolas bemerkte, wie ihre Angriffe immer schwächer wurden und verdoppelte daraufhin seine Anstrengungen noch ein wenig. Er musste etwas über ihr rotes Gesicht schmunzeln. Natürlich schonte er sie nicht, schließlich sollte sie von vornherein lernen, dass auch ein Kampf gegen Orks kein Zuckerschlecken war, aber dafür, dass das ihr erster richtiger Kampf war, schlug sie sich recht gut.  
  
Mit dem letzten Aufbringen all ihrer Kräfte, versuchte Samira Legolas das Schwert aus der hand zu schlagen. Allerdings ging ihr Hieb ins Leere, da Legolas blitzschnell zu Seite getreten war und nun seinerseits einen derart heftigen Schlag auf ihr Schwert richtet, dass dieses in einem hohen Bogen 50 Meter weiter in einen Busch flog.  
  
Durch diesen heftigen Angriff verlor Samira das Gleichgewicht, welches sie danke der Wurze die direkt hinter ihr aus der Erde ragt auch nicht gerade wiederfand, sondern erst recht stürzte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kniete Legolas vor ihr und richtete die Schwertspitze grinsend auf ihren Hals.  
  
"Gibst du auf?"  
  
Am liebsten hätte Samira nein gebrüllt, wusste aber, dass das etwas lächerlich gewesen wäre, da sie völlig unbewaffnet war. Wütend starrte sie ihn an. Es machte ihm scheinbar auch noch Spaß, dass er sie besiegt hatte.  
  
"Gibst du auf?" Legolas grinste sie immer noch an und hatte auch die Position seines Schwertes um keinen Millimeter verändert. Er wusste, dass es seiner Mitreiterin sehr schwer fiel, einzugestehen, dass er sie besiegt hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das war eine Sache, die er ihr schnell beibringen würde. Langsam veränderte er seine kniende Position und setzte sich auf ihren Bauch.  
  
Er beobachtete Samiras Mienenspiel, welche zuerst ziemlich ungläubig schaute dann aber vor Empörung ganz rot im Gesicht wurde.  
  
Samira konnte es nicht fassen. Da saß dieser unverschämt Elb auf ihrem Bauch und grinste sie an, als ob das völlig normal wäre.  
  
"Geh sofort von mir runter!!!" zischte sie.  
  
Lächelnd erwiderte er ihren Blick, der eigentlich hätte töten können.  
  
"Gibst du auf?"  
  
Er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog. Dieses Wort fiel ihr sehr schwer, gleichzeitig war er aber dazu entschlossen, sich nicht eher vom Fleck zu rühren bis er eine Antwort hätte. Samiras Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Strich bevor sie ein undeutliches ja herauspresste.  
  
"Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, was hast du gesagt."  
  
"Jaaha."  
  
Legolas grinste zufrieden, bevor er langsam aufstand. "Na also, war doch gar nicht so schwer. Im Übrigen hast du dich wirklich gut geschlagen, schließlich war das dein erster wirklicher Kampf und bei aller Bescheidenheit, ich bin wirklich kein sooo einfacher Gegner."  
  
Langsam ging er in Richtung Gepäck und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Samira ihr Schwert holte und wütend zurückstapft. Dabei würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes. Na gut, dachte er, wenn sie beleidigte Leberwurst spielen will so sie doch. Er kramte aus seinem Beutel einige Stücken Lembas, von welchen er Samira auch einige anbot. Allerdings schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und suchte aus ihrem Beutel etwas Brot, welches mit Käse belegt war.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken, aßen beide ihre Mahlzeit. Etwas später förderte Legolas zwei Feuersteine zu Tage, mit denen er in rekordverdächtiger Zeit in loderndes Feuer entfachte. Samira staunte, als sie die Schnelligkeit bemerkte, mit der der Elb das Feuer entzündete, sie selbst brauchte dafür normalerweise ziemlich lange.  
  
Um ihn das aber nicht merken zu lassen, drehte sie ihm schnell den rücken zu und ließ sich auf ihre Decke nieder. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn. Nicht nur, dass er auf diesen Kampf bestanden und sie geschlagen hatte, er hatte es auch noch genossen, als er sie besiegt hatte und diesen Sieg auf eine Weise ausgekostet, wie dass kein Ehrenmann tun würde. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der sie all das vergessen ließ und ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.  
  
Morgen würde sie nicht mehr an ihr Versprechen gebunden sein und könnte ihm alles heimzahlen, dachte sie während sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.  
  
Legolas betrachtete seine Gefährtin, die sich ein letztes Mal gedreht hatte und deren Gesicht nun vom Feuerschein erleuchtet war. Er wusste, dass Lächeln auf ihren Lippen konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder. Er spürte das weiche Moos und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Der Duft des Waldes gefiel ihm und ließ ihn langsam schläfrig werden.  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Es ist meine erste Kampfszene und ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich davon halten soll. Würde mich über viele Reviews freuen -bettel,bettel,Hundeblick- an: glanwen_nacht@web.de Jede Mail wird 100% beantworte und ihr könnt mir auch Anregungen für weitere Kapitel schicken. Gruß Glanwen 


	6. Ausflug ins kühle Nass

Ausflug ins kühle Nass  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Samira öffnete langsam die Augen und das erste was sie sah, war das grinsende Gesicht von Legolas. Oh Mann, es war wirklich unglaublich, dass er sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit schon zur Weißglut trieb.  
  
"Guten Morgen" rief der überaus gutgelaunte Elb. "Hast du gut geschlafen?" Samira taxierte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Für sie war es ein schlimmes Vergehen so früh am Morgen schon gut gelaunt zu sein.  
  
"Ich habe geschlafen, falls du das meinst, aber von gut kann keine Rede sein. Die ganze Nacht habe ich auf einer Wurzel zugebracht und jetzt habe ich Kreuzschmerzen. Sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, Elben haben damit kein Problem."  
  
Legolas amüsierte sich über das muffelige Gesicht seiner Gefährtin. Sie war also kein Frühaufsteher, dachte er mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. Es würde Spaß machen sie jeden Morgen zu wecken.  
  
"Ich kann dir Gymnastik empfehlen. Das soll sehr hilfreich sein." Zwischen seinen Fingern drehte er einen Grashalm und versucht krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung Samira in einem eng anliegenden Sportdress zu sehen während sie Sport machte hatte etwas ungemein Erheiterndes an sich.  
  
Diese warf ihm einen ihrer "am-liebsten-würde-ich-dir-den-Hals-umdrehen- Blick" zu.  
  
"Ich könnte dich natürlich auch massieren, wenn dir das lieber ist?" Er warf Samira einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Wie würde sie jetzt wohl reagieren?  
  
"Wenn du unbedingt willst." Nun war es Legolas, der überrascht war. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es unbedingt will. Ich sagte nur, ich kann es machen, wenn du willst."  
  
Samira zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, während sie sich wieder auf die Erde plumpsen lies. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Wenn er dachte, dass sie etwas sagen würde hatte er sich gewaltig geschnitten. Trotzdem würde eine kurze Massage gut tun, dachte sie, während ihr Nacken sich schmerzhaft über die unbequeme Schlafposition beschwerte.  
  
Legolas sah sie lange an, als er schlussendlich näherrückte und den Stoff, der ihre Schultern bedeckte vorsichtig zur Seite zu schieben. Langsam begann er mit seinen kundigen Fingern ihren arg strapazierten Nacken zu massieren. Samira war überrascht wie gut sich das anfühlte. Legolas Finger glitten sanft über ihre Haut und sie merkte schon nach kurzer Zeit, wie sich die Verspannung und die Schmerzen in Luft auflösten.  
  
"Bekommen Elben eigentlich eine Ausbildung in Massage?"  
  
Legolas hielt erstaunt inne, fuhr dann aber sofort fort. "Nein, aber irgendwie liegt es uns im Blut. Wie spüren wo der Schmerz liegt und auch wie wir ihn behandeln können. Zumindestens bei so leichten Schmerzen, wie Verspannungen." Er fuhr fort sie zu streichen, während sie kaum merklich sich immer mehr an ihn lehnte. Diese simple Geste zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Langsam näherte sich seine Hand ihrem Gesicht. Als er bemerkte, was er im Begriff war zu tun, zuckte er schnell zurück. Nein, er wollte, er durfte sie nicht streichen. Sie würde ihn eh nur zurückweisen.  
  
Er wollte bereits aufstehen, als er in das entspannte Gesicht seiner Gefährtin schaute. Plötzlich hatte er gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis aufzustehen, sondern wollte lieber den ganzen Tag mit ihr in den Armen sitzen bleiben. Schweren Herzens musste er einsehen, dass das absolut nicht möglich war. Sie mussten weiter.  
  
Leise näherte er sich ihrem Ohr.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter."  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Samira auf, wobei sie um ein Haar Legolas Kiefer zertrümmert hätte. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, während sie mühsam versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Hatte sie etwa ihn seinen Armen gelegen? Das war doch nicht möglich, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Im selben Augenblick bemerkte sie, wir ihr Gesicht wieder seine rote Farbe annahm.  
  
Zu ihrem Ärger schaute Legolas sie nur verblüfft an. Ihm schien es augenscheinlich nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Immer noch spürte sie die kundigen Finger des Elben, wie er sanft ihre Haut streichelte. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Das war doch absolut nicht möglich. Sie, die diesen Elb so sehr verachtete, hatte in seinen Armen gelegen. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Elben hatten wirklich magische Finger.  
  
Legolas bemerkte wie peinlich das eben Geschehene seiner Gefährtin war. Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was ihr peinlich war, es war schließlich nichts passiert, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass ihr die Situation äußerst unangenehm war. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen, hielt dann aber doch lieber den Mund. Es war besser zu schweigen.  
  
Sein Blick wandte sich der Feuerstelle zu, die noch leicht vor sich hin kokelte.  
  
"Wir müssen das Feuer noch löschen, bevor wir losreiten. Holst du Wasser am Fluss?" fragend sah er Samira an.  
  
"Warum ich?" Nach dieser peinlichen Situation hatte sei absolut keine Lust das zu tun, was er von ihr wollte.  
  
"Weil ich größer und stärker bin, siehe gestern Abend" er hatte sich diesen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen können " und weil ich die Pferde noch fertig machen muss. Außerdem musst du dem Befehl eines Prinzen Folge leisten." Das letzte Argument hatte er eigentlich nur als Scherz gedacht, Samiras Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm aber, dass sie seine Art von Humor scheinbar nicht teilte und rang sich deshalb noch zu einem "OK musst du eigentlich nicht. ABER ich habe gestern gewonnen. Das kannst du nicht in Abrede stellen. Also los, sonst fordere ich dich noch zu einem 2. Kampf."  
  
Schmunzelnd betrachtete er ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie ihm am liebsten noch eine böse Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Anscheinend wollte sie aber keine weitere Konfrontation riskieren. Zumindestens hatte sie nun vergessen, dass ihr eigentlich noch die Situation von vorhin peinlich sein müsste.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie sie wütend in Richtung Fluss stapfte. Man wurde aus diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau. Seufzend ging er in Richtung Arod, dem er sanft über die Nüstern streichelte.  
  
"Da lob ich mir doch die Pferde, ihr seid zufrieden, wenn man euch ausreichend füttert und ihr begrüßt einen immer freundlich. Außerdem seid ihr nicht so muffelig"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wütend stapfte Samira Richtung Fluss. Das sah diesem Elb ähnlich. Natürlich musste er ihr noch einmal unter die Nase reiben, dass sie gestern verloren hatte. Sie hätte es sich eigentlich denken können.  
  
Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und betrachtete zuerst das klare, kalte Wasser des Flusses und danach den kleinen Eimer, den sie mitgenommen hatte. Langsam trat ein diabolisches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
Das würde ihre Rache sein.  
  
Nachdem sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, war sie schon wesentlich besser gelaunt. Dieser Elb sollte schon gleich eine wichtige Regel lernen. LEG DICH NIEMALS MIT SAMIRA AN. Sie fühlte den Eimer mit Wasser und machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Durch die Bäume hindurch konnte sie schon sehen, wie Legolas ungeduldig vor den bereits vollgepackten Pferden auf sie wartete. Gleichzeitig erspähte sie eine Wurzel, die direkt auf ihrem Weg lag. Das war wirklich ein sehr guter Zufall dachte sie erfreut. Nur noch ein paar Schritte. Er hatte sie bereits gesehen. Na warte. Die Wurzel.  
  
-PLATSCH-  
  
Samira hatte die Wurzel perfekt getroffen und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie so auszusehen als ob das alles nur ein Missgeschick gewesen wäre. Legolas war klatschnass und schaute sie halb entrüstet, halb beleidigt an.  
  
Sie konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und prustete los.  
  
" Oh tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid." Gluckste sie unter Tränen.  
  
"Ich hab genau gesehen, dass das Absicht war." Legolas schmollte, während ihm seine nassen Haare immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
Legolas war wirklich wütend, während sich seine Gefährtin vor Lachen schier nicht mehr einbekam. Er hatte gesehen wie sie die Wurzel taxiert hatte um auch ja über sie stolpern zu können und nun saß er da. Nass. Wunderbar. Samira schien sich wirklich großartig zu amüsieren. Ob sie auch noch lachen würde wenn...?  
  
Er trat langsam an sie heran. Samira schaute zu ihm auf, während immer neue Tränen vor Lachen über ihre Wangen kullerten. Na wenigstens war das Feuer jetzt auch aus, dachte er.  
  
"Du, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber du siehst auch nass gut aus." Sie wurde still. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gefiel ihr absolut nicht. Plötzlich packte sie der Elb und eh sie sich versah, hatte er sie auch schon über seine Schulter geworfen und marschierte in Richtung Fluss. Ihr dämmerte, was er vorhatte.  
  
"He, es tut mir wirklich leid, habe ich schon gesagt."  
  
Sie wurde immer ängstlicher, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Aber sie musste einsehen, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Schon gestern hatte sie es mit den unglaublichen Kräften eines Elben zu tun bekommen und sie wusste, dass sie Legolas nicht aufhalten konnte.  
  
Das Ufer kam immer näher.  
  
"LEGOLAS, ich werde dich bis an mein Lebensende hassen, wenn du mich einfach ins Wasser schmeißt."  
  
Den Elben schien das allerdings nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken. Er watete ins Wasser rein, während er sie noch immer auf seinen Schultern balancierte. Sie spürte schon, wie das Wasser ihre Füße umfloss. Oh nein, stöhnte sie innerlich auf.  
  
"NNNNEEEEIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sie tauchte ins Wasser ein. Kälte durchfuhr ihren Körper. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie von starken Armen wieder an die Wasseroberfläche gerissen wurde. Sie schaute direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Legolas, der sie anlächelte. Auch er stand bis zur Brust im Wasser.  
  
"Na, wie hat dir die Abkühlung gefallen?" Er schien mit sich und der Welt sehr zufrieden zu sein.  
  
Samira sah ihn sprachlos an. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie ihr Körper an eng an Legolas gedrückt wurde. Hitze durchflutete sie. Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
Legolas sah auf die kleine Amazone vor ihm herab. Sie war hübsch. Durch die vom Wasser nasse Kleidung konnte er die weichen Rundungen ihres Körpers fühlen. Ihm schossen wilde Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er aber sofort wieder versuchte zu verdrängen.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war ganz nah bei seinem.  
  
"Du bist vielleicht ein blöder Elb. Sieh dir an, was du gemacht hast. Sollen wir jetzt total durchnässt weiterreiten?" Samiras Gesicht hatte jetzt wieder die rote Farbe angenommen.  
  
Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, während er sich schweren Herzens von ihr löste. "Es ist doch warm. Die trocknen schnell wieder."  
  
Er stapfte ans Ufer und beobachtete von da, die Versuche seiner Gefährtin ihm schnell zu folgen. Dabei konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie sah aber auch zu lustig aus, wenn sie so wütend war. Sie setzte schon zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, aber er unterbrach sie schon nach dem  
  
"Ich hasse..."  
  
"Leider muss ich dir wiedersprechen. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich bis ans Lebensende hassen, wenn ich dich einfach ins Wasser reinschmeißen würde. Das habe ich nicht getan, denn um dich reinzuschmeißen hätte ich am Ufer stehen müssen. Ich bin aber mit ins Wasser gegangen und habe dich ganz sanft hineingleiten lassen. Pech gehabt."  
  
Grinsend sah er sie an. Samiras Mund bewegte sich einem toten Fisch gleich auf und zu. Sie war schon wieder sprachlos stellte er mit Vergnügen fest.  
  
"Also komm!!!"  
  
Er stand auf und ging langsam in Richtung Lager und Samira rannte hinter ihm her.  
  
"Du, in dieser Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen."  
  
Grinsend lächelte er ihr zu, während er sich auf Arod schwang.  
  
"Da muss ich dir leider höflich wiedersprechen. Aber brechen wir endlich auf."  
  
Samira schaute Legolas hinterher. Es wunderte sie, dass sie nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn war. Manchmal konnte sie sich selbst nicht verstehen.  
  
"Komm endlich."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich beeilte Legolas einzuholen.  
  
Dieser Elb.  
  
So geschafft. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald zum weiterschreiben komme. Noch eine kleine Mitteilung. Die Idee, dass Samira Legolas etwas "wässert" ist von Lilie-Herz (ganz lieben Dank, die Idee war super). Bin auch weiterhin für Fragen, Kritik und positivem Feedback zwinker offen.  
  
glanwen_nacht@web.de 


	7. Erklärung oder nicht

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Erklärung oder nicht?  
  
Katinka lief durch die Schule. Sie war wütend. Wieso war die Welt so ungerecht? Nicht Samira hätte mit Legolas reiten sollen, sondern sie. Langsam näherte sie sich der Tür der Herrin. Sie hatte Samira ausgewählt, dachte Katinka grimmig. Jetzt hatte sie zumindestens das Recht nach dem Grund zu fragen.  
  
Wütend stieß sie die Tür auf und trat ins Zimmer ein. Anfangs sah sie keine Menschenseele, doch plötzlich trat eine Gestalt hinter einem Vorhang hervor. Die Herrin blickte sie an.  
  
"Du willst also, dass ich deine Fragen beantworte", stellte sie resigniert fest.  
  
"Herrin, ich würde niemals eure Entscheidung in Frage stellen, aber warum habt ihr Samira geschickt. Ich bin für den Kampf viel besser geeignet", und für Legolas auch, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Die Herrin sah sie lange an und bedeutete ihr dann sich an den Tisch zu setzten, der nahe dem Fenster stand. Nachdem sich Katinka schnaubend auf den Stuhl hatte plumpsen lassen, trat sie ebenfalls an den Tisch und setzte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung. Das Mädchen sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Zuerst einmal will ich dir sagen, dass ich in den Gedanken der Menschen lesen kann wie in einem Buch. Ich kann dir deshalb mit Sicherheit sagen, dass du lügst, wenn du behauptest meine Entscheidung nicht in Frage zu stellen. Du bist wütend, fühlst dich unverstanden und erwartest nun, dass ich eine Erklärung liefere, wozu ich natürlich nicht verpflichtet wäre."  
  
Bei diesen Worten sah sie das vor sich sitzende Mädchen an, welches sich nun scheinbar doch etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen schien.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du neidisch und gekränkt bist, beides Eigenschaften, die nur Verderben bringen können, sowohl dir als auch anderen. Dein Herz ist nicht rein. Damit meine ich, dass du keine guten Absichten hegst. Ich habe gesehen, was du mit Samira in deinem grenzenlosen Neid gemacht hast. Aus lauter Eifersucht hast du ihr die Haare abgeschnitten und das nur weil du dir Hoffnungen auf den Elbenprinz gemacht hast. Du wolltest an der Mission nur teilnehmen, weil Legolas dein Partner gewesen wäre. Du hattest keine edlen Absichten."  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und schaute mit ausdrucksloser Miene aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Von dieser Mission hängt einiges ab, wir können es uns nicht erlauben, dass sie scheitert und mit dir wäre sie gescheitert. Ich habe dich niemals in Erwägung gezogen", bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und sah Katinka direkt ins Gesicht, " das darfst du nicht aus meinen Worten ableiten, du bist nicht für derartige Missionen geeignet. Ich habe euch alle immer wieder beim kämpfen beobachtet und Samira ist mit Abstand die beste Kämpferin, die in meiner Schule ausgebildet wurde und auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, in deinem Herzen musst du es zugeben." Sie drehte sich langsam wieder um und blickte hinaus. Nach einigen Augenblicken führ sie fort.  
  
"Es ist aber nicht nur Samiras Fähigkeit zu kämpfen und ihre Gesinnung, denn was du wahrscheinlich nicht wusstest, Samira wollte zuerst gar nicht an der Mission teilnehmen, gerade weil Legolas dabei ist. Es gibt auch noch ein paar andere Sachen, die du nicht über Samira weißt und die mich dazu bewogen haben, gerade sie auszuwählen. Ich habe das Nicht- Verstehen in deinen Augen gesehen, als Samira mit ihrer wie unangetasteten Lockenpracht wegritt. Du konntest nicht verstehen, wieso ihre Haare, die du in einem Anflug von Eifersucht abgeschnitten hast, einfach wieder da waren. Ich werde dir den Grund dafür jetzt nicht nennen, da es nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt ist, aber es sei soviel versichert: Es steckt vielmehr in ihr als du ahnst, mehr als irgendjemand, selbst mehr als Legolas, ahnt. Ihre Fähigkeiten werden in dieser Mission eine entscheidende Rolle spielen, vielleicht sogar für ihr restliches Leben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten dreht sich die Herrin wieder um und sah Katinka an, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Langsam begann sie Worte sie Formen, die einem stummen Schrei gleich herauspurzelten.  
  
"Ich hab sie abgeschnitten, richtig abgeschnitten." Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du das getan hast. Ich weiß auch, dass du ihr beim kämpfen manchmal mit Absicht blaue Flecken verpassen wolltest und dich später gewundert hast, warum sich keine Male zeigten. Wie gesagt, es steckt mehr in ihr als du ahnst. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen."  
  
Die Herrin schritt langsam zu einem etwas entfernten Pult, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der dort stand und begann in den Büchern vor sich zu lesen.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
  
Dieser Satz ließ zwar keinen Wiederspruch zu, trotzdem wollte sich Katinka mit einer derart fadenscheinigen Erklärung nicht zufrieden geben. Wütend stand sie auf. Sie verlor jede Art von Furcht und Respekt vor der Herrin.  
  
"Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Immer war sie euer Liebling. Haben ihre sogenannten Fähigkeiten etwas mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun? Wisst ihr wer ihre Eltern sind?"  
  
Leicht genervt blickte die Herrin auf.  
  
"Ich muss dir zwar nicht antworten, tue es aber trotzdem. Zu deiner Frage, ich habe Samiras Potential schon früh erkannt und sie darin gefördert und ihre Fähigkeiten haben nichts mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun, dass weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Aber wer ihre Eltern sind geht dich nichts an. Du brauchst nicht mal wissen, ob ich es weiß."  
  
Wieder sah sie Katinka an, diesmal allerdings mit weniger gütigen Augen.  
  
"Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was du wissen musst und jetzt geh. Lerne fleißig weiter und vielleicht, wenn du gelernt hast deinen Hass zu kontrollieren und ihn zu besiegen, bekommst du auch die Chance dein Können unter Beweis zu stellen."  
  
Bei diesen Worten, die so entschieden aus dem Mund der Herrin gekommen waren, verlor Katinka jeden Mut, der sie vorher noch beseelt hatte und sie fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar winzig. Kleinlaut schlich sie zur Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.  
  
Als die Herrin das Zufallen der Tür vernahm schaute sie noch einmal kurz auf. Leise flüsterte sie.  
  
"Die Erklärung die du suchst, liegt im Feuer des Phönix." 


	8. Sturz und weitere Zwischenfälle

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Sturz und weitere Zwischenfälle  
  
Samira saß hämisch grinsend auf dem Pferd und betrachtete den Elb, der sich mit hochroten Gesicht und Ohren vom Boden aufrappelte.  
  
"Sag mir wenn ich mich irre, aber sind Elben nicht für ihre Unerschütterlichkeit beim Reiten bekannt? Stammt der Satz, Elben fallen niemals vom Pferd, " dabei äffte sie Legolas nach, "nicht von dir?"  
  
Legolas sah ihr wütend ins Gesicht, während er sich mit einem eleganten Schwung wieder in den Sattel setzte. In Gedanken wollte er sich am liebsten ohrfeigen. Noch nie, niemals in seinen 1658 Jahren war er vom Pferd gefallen, noch nie, und ausgerechnet wenn sie dabei war musste es passieren. Er war sich sicher, dass würde sie ihm noch lange unter die Nase reiben.  
  
"Reiten wir weiter!" Entschieden trieb er sein Pferd an, aber schon war Samira auf gleicher Höhe.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du in der Lage bist, weiter zu reiten, schließlich bist ziemlich ungelenk abgestiegen."  
  
Da ging es schon los, dachte Legolas aufstöhnend, während er die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Willst du dich vielleicht bei mir vorne aufs Pferd setzten, dann kann ich dich festhalten, wenn die Pferde das nächste Mal stolpern."  
  
Legolas sah seine Gefährtin böse an, während deren Augen keinen Zweifel daran ließen, dass ihr sein Sturz sehr gut gefallen hatte.  
  
"Weißt du Legolas, jeder fällt mal vom Pferd und das ist gar nicht so schlecht", fügte sie belehrend hinzu, "denn dadurch lernt man, dass man nicht unfehlbar ist und verliert ein bisschen von seiner Arroganz."  
  
Na toll, dachte Legolas, während er versuchte einem möglichst würdevollen Eindruck zu machen, was ihm angesichts der Grashalme, die immer noch in den Haaren und der Kleidung steckte doch recht schwer fiel. Belehrt von einem Mädchen, welches in elbischer Zeitrechnung kaum das Säuglingsalter überschritten hatte. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden.  
  
Samira hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen, die Grashalme von seiner Kleidung zu zupfen, während sie einen überaus zufriedenen Eindruck machte und vor sich hin grinste.  
  
Legolas begann langsam die Geduld zu verlieren.  
  
"Jetzt hör aber mal, wenn du voran geritten wärst, wärst du vom Pferd gefallen. Schließlich konnte niemand wissen, dass hinter dieser Biegung eine Riesenwurzel quer über den Weg ragt. Ich kann ja nicht hellsehen."  
  
"Ach, kannst du das nicht? Du siehst meine Weltansicht in sich zusammenstürzen. Legolas hat zugegeben, dass er etwas n-i-c-h-t kann. Aber weißt du, deshalb soll man und auch Elb um solch enge Kurven nicht im Galopp reiten. So etwas ist nämlich immer möglich. Außerdem möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich nicht hinuntergefallen wäre, da ich nicht im gestreckten Galopp um die Kurve gerast wäre."  
  
Sie sah Legolas triumphierend an und beschäftigte sich weiter damit, die Halm von seiner Kleidung zu zupfen. Als sie einen besonders dicken Halm entdeckte pickte sie ihn auf und hielt ihn dem Elben grinsend unter die Nase.  
  
"Schau mal, ich habe ein Stück von deinem angeknacksten Stolz gefunden. Willst du es haben? Nein, dann behalt ich es. Als Andenken."  
  
Bei diesen Worten steckte sie den Halm in ihren Beutel. Dieser Tag schien doch noch schön zu werden, dachte sie. Es war wirklich zu komisch gewesen. Sie konnte ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken, was ihr wieder einen bösen Blick von Legolas einbrachte.  
  
In Gedanken sah sie den Elb, der ihr hatte beweisen wollen, wie viel schneller er doch reiten konnte sein Pferd zu einem immer schnelleren Galopp antreiben. Dann kam die Kurve. Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu beobachten, wie Arod stolperte und sein Reiter einen sehr ungelenken seitlichen Abgang machte. Das Beste war allerdings gewesen, dass er in einen riesigen Ameisenhaufen gefallen war und diese possierlichen Tiere schienen von dem ungebetenen Gast wenig begeistert gewesen zu sein.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen war er aufgesprungen und im Kreis gerannt, während er versuchte die Tiere abzuschütteln. Beinahe wäre auch sie vom Pferd gefallen. Allerdings vor Lachen. Es tat ihr wirklich sehr leid, dass sie diese Spektakel nicht für die Nachwelt hatte festhalten können. Ein Elb, der sich absolut nicht elegant und würdevoll verhält. Wieder konnte sie ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Als sie das wütende und sehr rote Gesicht ihres Gefährten entdeckte, prustete sie nun vollends los.  
  
"Jetzt ist aber gut, ja?" Er schien doch leicht beleidigt zu sein. "Wenn du weiter so lachst, fällst du auch noch vom Pferd."  
  
"Aber bestimmt nicht so elegant und so gut gezielt wie du." Bei dem Blick der sie traf fügte sie noch schnell ein "Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja schon still. Aber denk dran, " sie hielt ihm wieder den dicken Zweig unter die Nase "ich habe dich in der Hand."  
  
Die Antwort war ein mürrisches "Das werden wir ja noch sehen" von einem noch viel mürrischer aussehenden Legolas.  
  
Sie kamen aus dem Wald heraus und sahen vor sich ein weites Feld. Fast am Ende des Horizonts konnte man eine wüste, unbewohnte und graue Gegend erkennen.  
  
"Ist das Mordor?" Samira sah zu Legolas auf, der unbemerkt nickte.  
  
"Was machen wir, wenn wir dort sind?"  
  
Legolas schaute sie an und wand seinen Blick dann wieder auf die wüste Fläche.  
  
"Wir werden schauen, was der Grund für das Erstarken der Orks ist. Wahrscheinlich werden wir weit nach Mordor hineinreiten müssen und wir können nur hoffen, dass unsere Gegenwart einigermaßen unbemerkt bleibt. Mit ein paar Orks können wir es zwar aufnehmen, aber wenn eine ganze Armee über uns herfällt, haben wir ein echtes Problem."  
  
Erschüttelte den Kopf und sah sie dann mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
  
"Wenn wir die Ursache gefunden haben und ich hoffe, dass das bald der Fall sein wird, denn Orks sind im allgemeinen keine Meister des Versteckens, werden wir nach Bruchtal reiten und mit Lord Elrond sprechen."  
  
Samira sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Und was ist, wenn wir die Ursache nicht finden oder wir entdeckt werden?"  
  
Legolas blickte bestürzt zu ihr herab. "Darüber machen wir uns Sogen, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
Er wollte dem jungen Mädchen ein bisschen von ihrer Angst nehmen. Aber das fiel ihm schwer, da er sich selbst nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um die junge Amazone. Sie war noch jung, vielleicht zu jung für eine derartige Mission. Er fragte sich immer wider warum die Herrin gerade sie geschickt hatte und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass Samira etwas passierte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie beobachtet, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte und dabei hatte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Herz aufgebaut. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht ganz zuordnen. Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte jetzt keine zeit für so was, ermahnte er sich. Damit konnte er sich später beschäftigen.  
  
Schnell drehte Legolas sich um und sah seiner Gefährtin in die Augen. Sie waren so wunderschön grün und er versank förmlich in deren Tiefe. Wie Algen in einem See, dachte er. Langsam wurde er den fragenden Ausdruck in eben diesen Augen gewähr und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer zeit musste er sich wieder zur Raison rufen.  
  
"Reiten wir los." Mit dieser Aussage ließ er eine ratlose Samira zurück, die wieder nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. Dieser Elb.  
  
Schweigend ritt sie ihm nach. Er war schon wieder ein gutes Stück voraus und schnell trieb sie Dorinthus an. Dieser fiel in Galopp und innerhalb kurzer zeit hatte sie den Elb eingeholt und überholt.  
  
Lachend blickte sie in das verdutzte Gesicht des Elben, während sich der Abstand zwischen den Beiden immer größer wurde.  
  
Inzwischen hatte auch Legolas, den Sinn dieser Aktion verstanden zu haben, denn auch er trieb sein Pferd an. Arod schien nur auf diesen Impuls gewartet zu haben, denn er preschte hinter den Voranreitenden her. Bald waren sie auf gleicher Höhe und weder Dorinthus noch Arod schienen den anderen gewinnen lassen zu wollen. Bei den Reitern sah das nicht anders aus. Samira hätte sich lieber ein Bein gebrochen, als Legolas den Triumph eines Sieges zu gewähren.  
  
Eine ganze Zeit, ging dieses Wettrennen hin und her. Einmal lag Samira etwas weiter vorne, dann lag Legolas etwas weiter. Es wäre wohl noch lange so weiter gegangen, aber Arod war besser an lange Strecken gewöhnt und so legte er langsam aber sicher vor. Meter um Meter.  
  
Als Samira bemerkte, dass jede Chance auf den Sieg dahin war, parierte sie durch und trabte auf die Stelle zu, an der sie ein sehr zufriedener und triumphierend grinsender Elb erwartete.  
  
"Ich habe gewonnen." Stellte er zufrieden fest.  
  
"Wenn Dorinthus besser in Form gewesen wäre, hätte er gewonnen." Konterte Samira.  
  
"Ist er aber nicht, also, gib schon zu. Ich habe gewonnen."  
  
Mürrisch und wütend schaute Samira ihn an. Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht schlagartig auf und ein leicht gehässiger Ausdruck legte sich auf ihre Züge.  
  
"Schon gut, ich will dir deinen Sieg gönnen, schließlich brauchst du etwas um deinen angeknacksten Stolz wieder zu flicken. Ein Elb der Vom Pferd fällt."  
  
Legolas stöhnte auf. Konnte sie ihm nicht einmal diesen Sieg anrechnen ohne seinen Sturz zu erwähnen. Er veranlasste Arod dazu, wieder in Schritt zu fallen und entschied sich dafür, dieses Gespräch nicht weiter fortzuführen, da es nach seiner Ansicht wieder nur in einem Streit geendet hätte und wenn er sich mit Samira stritt zog er sehr oft den Kürzeren. In den letzten Tagen hatte er das schon öfter als ihm lieb war feststellen müssen.  
  
Dieses Mädchen war einfach nicht zu bändigen. Wie züngelndes Feuer, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Noch einmal betrachtete er seine Gefährtin, die die Grenzen Mordor mit einem Gemisch aus Angst und Entsetzen anschaute. Das große Tor.  
  
"Können wir da einfach durchreiten?" Zweifelnd blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ja, wenn es hier schon gefährlich gewesen wäre, hätten wir niemals ein derartiges Rennen direkt vor den grenzen hinlegen können. Weißt du, durch die Ringkriege, ist Mordor sehr geschwächt worden und die Orks wurden weit nach Mordor hinein verschlagen. Hier müssen wir also noch keine Angst haben, entdeckt zu werden. Sobald wir allerdings das große Tor durchschritten haben, befinden wir uns in Mordor und ab dort müssen wir etwas vorsichtiger sein. Schließlich weiß man nie wann und von wem man dort beobachtet wird."  
  
Samira sah ihn mit großen Augen an und in diesem Moment schien er in ihre Seele schauen zu können. Er sah Angst, Hoffnung und, und... Legolas konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, ja er sah eine große Macht und Kraft in diesem kleinen Körper.  
  
Die junge Amazone versank in den blauen Augen des Elben. Sie waren so unendlich blau und dabei so völlig unergründlich. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn noch viel länger angestarrt, wenn nicht Dorinthus angesichts dieser unerwünschten Pause, genervt mit dem Kopf geschlagen hätte. Durch den Ruck, der durch die Zügel übertragen wurde, verlor Samira den Halt und wäre gleich dem Elb wohl unerwünschter weise abgestiegen, wenn sie sich nicht plötzlich in zwei muskulösen Armen wiedergefunden hätte. Sie sah auf und schaute direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht des Elben, dabei stieg ihr ein wohliger Geruch von Blumen in die Nase.  
  
"Du musst vorsichtig sein, schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass wir heute noch einen Sturz haben."  
  
Schnell versuchte sich Samira wieder gerade hinzusetzten und währe beinahe aufgrund des Schwungs auf der anderen Seite wieder heruntergefallen. Im letzten Moment fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und murmelte ein leises "Danke" während sie angestrengt, den Pferdehals fixierte.  
  
Mist, Scheiße schimpfte sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst. So etwas konnte auch nur ihr passieren. Jetzt flog sie fast vom Pferd und musste sich auch noch von Legolas auffangen lassen. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen er hätte sie fallen lassen, denn die Umarmung des Elben hatte ein merkwürdiges Durcheinander in ihrer Gefühlswelt angerichtet und diese schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen.  
  
Langsam nährten sie sich dem riesigen Tor und angesichts von etwas derart großem vergaß sie alles um sich herum und starrte lediglich an den Wänden hinauf.  
  
Der neben ihr reitende Legolas widmete sich aber ausschließlich seiner Gefährtin. Er verstand die Welt wirklich nicht mehr, aber als er sie im Arm gehalten hatte, hätte er sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen und ihr fern sein hinterließ eine merkwürdige Leere in ihm.  
  
Beide ritten zusammen durch das Tor, vor welchem auch schon Sam und Frodo vor langer Zeit gestanden hatten und bei jedem Schritt seines Pferdes rief sich Legolas ins Gedächtnis.  
  
"Sie ist ein Mensch."  
  
So, diese zwei kapitel haben jetzt zwar sehr lang auf sich warten lassen *schäm* aber dafür sind es ja gleich zwei. Hab mich dazu entschlossen euch mitzuteilen, dass jeder der meine geschichte ließ dazu verpflichtet ist mir ein Feedback zu schreiben *bitte,bitte*. Wenn sie euch nicht gefällt, bin auch für Kritik offen. Nobody is perfect. liebe Grüße und danke an alle die mir bisher gemailt haben *knuddel* Glanwen 


	9. Geschnappt

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
"Geschnappt"  
  
Erst einmal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die meinem Aufruf nachgekommen sind. Ihr seid toll!!!!!!!! Für jeden Autor sind Reviews so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen. Außerdem sind sie sehr motivierend, deshalb ein dickes *knuddel* an alle die mir geschrieben haben.  
  
Eins möchte ich noch erklären. Als ich im letzten Kapitel von Algengrünen Augen gesprochen habe, habe ich eigentlich an solche idyllischen, grünen Seen gedacht. Mit vielen Weiden drum (ihr merkt ich bin ziemlich romantisch angehaucht)... Das Wasser wird doch von Algen so grün gefärbt, oder?!? Egal.  
  
Ach ja, noch etwas. Ob sie ein Mensch ist? Ich lass euch noch etwas schmoren. *böse grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas ritt neben seiner Partnerin her und warf ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Eigentlich sah sie nicht wirklich kräftig aus. Er fragte sich, wie sie einem Ansturm von Orks bewältigen könnte. Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Tagen bei ihm viel gelernt, allerdings würde das nicht für ausgewachsene Uruk-hais reichen. Dazu war sie eindeutig zu schwach.  
  
Sie passierten eine große Ansammlung von Felsen und sein Blich schweifte über die zerklüfteten Steine. Mit Bedauern stellte er fest, dass sich nicht eine einzige Pflanze den Weg gebahnt hatte.  
  
"Werden wir eigentlich bald auf Orks treffen?"  
  
Die Frage seiner Gefährtin ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, wobei er sich der Fragenden langsam zuwand.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Lass uns hoffen, dass unsere Anwesenheit weitgehend unbemerkt bleibt. Meiner Meinung nach bist du noch nicht auf einen richtigen Kampf vorbereitet."  
  
Er fuhr wieder fort die abgestorbene und öder Landschaft zu begutachten und bemerkte deshalb nicht das langsam rot werdende Gesicht seiner Gefährtin.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS DENN HEIßEN?" Samiras Stimme schrillte laut auf und Legolas wäre aufgrund der nicht erwarteten Lautstärke fast zum zweiten Mal unfreiwillig abgestiegen. Stattdessen starrte er fassungslos auf ein sehr, sehr, sehr rotes Gesicht.  
  
Bevor er noch irgendetwas tun konnte, wie z.B. den Finger vor den Mund halten und sie dadurch zum Schweigen zu bringen, zeterte das aufgebrachte Wesen neben ihm munter weiter.  
  
"Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, mein hochwohlgeborenes Prinzlein? Glaubst du, du kannst mich derart von oben herab behandeln, nur weil du etwas mehr Erfahrung hast? Du würdest dich wundern was ich mit den Orks machen würde, du arroganter Einfallspinsel. Du bist noch nicht auf einen richtigen Kampf vorbereitet.." äffte sie den Elben nach und warf ihm dabei ihre typischen "ich-will-dich-am-liebsten- töten" Blicke zu, die augenscheinlich eine ihrer herausragensten Qualifikationen waren. "So ein hochnäsiges Wesen wie du ist mir auch noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen"  
  
Langsam begann sie sich richtig in ihre Wut hineinzusteigern und ihr Gesicht wurde immer röter. Dieser rot Ton wurde allerdings nur noch von dem roten Elbenohren übertroffen, welcher vergeblich versuchte, die neben ihm reitende Furie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Nur weil du in den Ringkriegen warst, brauchst du nicht glauben, der Einzigste zu sein, der es mit Orks aufnehmen kann. Hey, fass mich nicht an!!!!"  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Hieb schlug sie die Hand des verzweifelten Elben weg, der dies als letzte Möglichkeit gesehen seine Partnerin zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als weitere Antwort verpasste Samira ihm einen kräftigen Stoss in die Seite, so dass Legolas zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.  
  
Dieser, scheinbar doch etwas schmerzhafte Kontakt, wurde mit einem leisen Aufschreien belohnt, den Samira aber wütend ignorierte. Sie beachtete den am Boden liegenden Elben einfach nicht und ritt beleidigt weiter. Dieser eingebildete Elb. Sie schnaubte laut auf und ließ Dorinthus in einen scharfen Galopp fallen. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er sie wieder einholen könnte.  
  
Der schmale Weg lief direkt auf eine enge, nicht überschaubare Kurve zu. In ihrer Wut über eine derartige Herabwürdigung ihrer kämpferischen Fähigkeiten, machte Samira etwas, was sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Sie ritt in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo um diese Kurve. Ein Fehler der sich sofort rächte, denn der Weg wurde nicht von einer kleinen Wurzel versperrt, sondern sie ritt einer ganzen Orkarmee in die Arme.  
  
Geschockt hielt sie an und blickte fassungslos auf unglaubliche Menge. Das mussten mindestens hundert sein, schoss es Samira durch den Kopf. Der ganze Weg war versperrt. Entsetzt schaute sie sich die grauenhaften Kreaturen an. Sie rochen allesamt noch verfaulendem Fleisch und der Gestank verschlug der jungen Amazone schier den Atem. Eine wütende Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
  
"Fang das Mädchen." Ein sehr großer Ork, scheinbar der Anführer, richtete seine Klauen in ihre Richtung und sofort setzte sich der Rest der Orks in Bewegung. Samira sah dunkle Klingen aufblitzen und endlich hatte sie sich so von ihrem Schreck erholt, dass auch sie ihre Waffe zog. Angst kroch ihr langsam kalt den Rücken hinab.  
  
Es war etwas völlig anderes gegen die Mädchen in der Schule zu kämpfen oder auch gegen Legolas. Wo war dieser Elb überhaupt, wenn man ihn braucht. Verzweifelt wand sie sich um und wäre wohl zu ersten Mal froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Die Orks hatten allerdings diesen einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit genutzt und gingen zum Angriff über.  
  
Als sich Samira wieder umwand , konnte sie geistesgegenwärtig gerade noch einem Schwert ausweichen. Den nächsten Schlag parierte sie sauber mit ihrer eigenen Waffe. Die Überraschung des Orks, der scheinbar nicht mit einer Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte, nutzte sie um ihm ihr Schwert tief in die Brust zu bohren.  
  
Ein entsetzlicher Schrei war ihr Lohn. Zufrieden betrachtete sie den niedersinkenden Angreifer. Diese Gedankenlosigkeit wäre fast tödlich für sie ausgegangen, denn an die Stelle des einen waren schlagartig viele getreten, die nun mit vereinter Kraft und Gewalt auf sie eindrangen.  
  
Einem Hieb wich sie aus, den nächsten parierte sie. Die ungewohnte Härte der Schläge ließ sie bald die Kraft verlieren. Immer mehr Ork kamen. Einige lagen schon blutend und tot am Boden, aber die Zahl der Angreifer schien nicht abzunehmen. Verzweifelt schrie sie auf, als sie einen riesigen Uruk- hai auf sich zutreten sah. Die Wucht seines Schlages ließ sie am ganzen Körper erzittern.  
  
Legolas, schrie es in ihrem Innersten, wo war dieser Elb? Ein zweiter Schlag folgte, dann ein dritter. Die Heftigkeit riss sie zu Boden. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug sie auf dem harten Boden auf. Sofort war sie von Orks umzingelt. Sie hob noch einmal das Schwert und ein Orkkopf rollte.  
  
Dann ein dumpfer Schlag von hinten. Samira wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie sank zu Boden. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war eine schwielige Klaue, die sie packte und sie wie ein Bündel über die Schulter. Gestank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas spürte den toten Boden, als er aufschlug. Nein, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, jetzt lag er schon wieder auf dem Boden. Leicht benommen rappelte er sich auf. Dieses Weibstück würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben dachte er verzweifelt.  
  
Er blickte suchend auf, konnte aber seine Peinigerin nirgends entdecken. Er stöhnte auf. Wo war dieses verrückte Frauenzimmer jetzt wieder abgeblieben. Wütend schlug er sich den Staub von der Kleidung.  
  
Was dachte sie sich denn, wo sie sich befand? Auf einem Markt? Er betrachtete die Kuhle, die er im ausgedorrten Boden hinterlassen hatte. Glaubte sie etwa, sie könnte in Mordor ein derartiges Geschrei loslassen ohne, dass das jemand bemerken würde. Immerhin waren hier Orks in der Nähe und jetzt ritt sie auch noch alleine los.  
  
Sein sonst so ruhiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einer erbosten Fratze. Nichts als Ärger mit ihr.  
  
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein gellender Schrei die Luft. Entsetzt blickte Legolas auf.  
  
Samira!!!  
  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schwang er sich auf den eben verlassenen Pferderücken und ritt in halsbrecherischem Tempo in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Eine Kurve. Er zügelte Arod und bog leise um die Ecke. Was er sah ließ sein Blut gefrieren.  
  
Dort lag eine Anzahl von mindestens 10 toten Orks am Boden. In einiger Entfernung konnte er gerade noch einen Trupp flüchtender Orks ausmachen. Der vorderste trug ein Bündel über den Schultern. Samira.  
  
Legolas stöhnte auf. Na toll, dachte er. Na wunderbar. Jetzt war es passiert. Seine Gefährtin war in den Händen der Orks und das alles nur, weil sie ein derartiges Gezeter machen und sie wie ein Kleinkind benehmen musste.  
  
Sofort regte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war wesentlich wichtiger Samira zu befreien, Vorwürfe konnte er ihr später noch machen. Er trieb Arod an und versuchte der Gruppe, die schon hinter einigen Felsen verschwunden war, zu folgen. Nichts als Ärger hatte man mit diesen jungen Dingern.  
  
Er bog um die Felsen und sah auf ein riesiges Lager herab. Die von ihm verfolgte Truppe bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die starrenden Orks, die das von dem einem getragene Bündel gierig betrachteten. Legolas stieg von Arod ab, flüsterte seinem treuen Gefährten schnell einige Worte ins Ohr, worauf dieser schnell das Weite suchte und schlich sich leise an das Lager heran.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und die Dämmerung machte es dem Elben leicht sich den Orks unbemerkt zu nähern. Diese schienen von der unerwarteten Beute auch derart abgelenkt zu sein, dass sie den Elben nicht bemerkten.  
  
Dieser nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und kam näher an den Ork heran, der Samira über der Schulter hatte und an einen großen Uruk-hai, der scheinbar der Anführer dieses verlausten Haufens war.  
  
Legolas beobachtete scharf das leblose Bündel. Sie atmete!!!  
  
Vor Erleichterung hätte er fast einen lauen Seufzer losgelassen, der ihn aber sofort verraten hätte. Hinter einem großen Stein duckte er sich und unterdrückte den Impuls, einfach reinzuplatzen und seine kleine, unbedachte Gefährtin aus den Klauen der Orks zu befreien. Er wusste, dass das nicht nur dumm, sondern auch gefährlich wäre. Still blieb er sitzen und beobachtete.  
  
Der Stimme des mächtigen und breiten Uruk-hai ließ ihn zusammen zucken.  
  
"Wo habt ihr diese Göre gefunden?" Durch die Lautstärke donnerten seine Worte über die Ebene und sein Untergebener beeilte sich eine schnelle Antwort zu geben. "Ungefähr eine Meile von hier." "War sie allein?" Durch das folgende Nicken, wurde der umliegende Boden mit Orksabber bespritzt. Deshalb war Mordor so kahl, schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. Die zähe, dunkle, stinkende Flüssigkeit ließ es um Legolas Nase zucken.  
  
"Bind sie da an." Der Uruk-hai wie auf einen Felsen, an dem schon Fesseln befestigt waren.  
  
In diesem Moment schien der Kampfgeist in den Orks zu erwachen und mit Entsetzen hörte Legolas die Worte. "Wir haben aber Hunger." Angespannt beobachtete er die Szene, bereit jeden Moment einzugreifen. "Ich sagte, bindet sie dort an!!!"  
  
Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte holte der Anführer aus und holte nach einem Aufrührer aus. Seine Pranke sauste nieder und der Kopf des Orks flog in hohem Boden davon. Der Körper sackte nieder. Die Meuterei war sofort beendet und panisch stoben alle auseinander. Einige warfen aber noch einen gierigen Blick auf den toten Körper.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete Legolas, wie der seine Gefährtin tragende Ork sich der Wand näherte und sie fallen ließ. Mit einer für einen Ork erstaunlichen Geschicklichkeit band er ihre Hände zusammen. Dann ließ er die Bewusstlose liegen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTSCH!!!! Mit einem brummenden Schädel erwachte die junge Amazone. Was war denn passiert? Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und völlige Dunkelheit umgab sie. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen daran. ORKS. Sofort fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Der Angriff, der Kampf.... Ihr Blick ging zu Boden und eine Weile starrte sie vor sich hin, bis ihr ein heftiger Tritt in die Seite den Atem raubte. Sie schaute auf und sah in die grässliche Fratze eines Uruk-hais. Sie schrie laut auf, aber der Knoten in ihrem Mund schränkte sie arg ein. Sofort wurde sie von einer kalten Klaue am Kinn gepackt. "Schrei du nur." Zischte es, "es hört dich eh keiner. Aber mir kann es recht sein. Zappelnde Beute schmeckt noch viel besser." Das abscheuliche Wesen grinste sie an, entschied sich dann aber, die Mahlzeit noch etwas zu vertagen und ging.  
  
Ein verzweifelter Schluchzer entwich Samiras Kehle. Wo war Legolas? Hatte er sie ganz alleine hier gelassen?  
  
Sie schaute sich um. Man hatte sie etwas abseits des Lagers angebunden. Wieder kroch die Angst in ihr hoch. Kalt, nein eisig lief es ihr den Rücken hinab. Wieder schaute sie sich um, ihre Waffe war fort, was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine schlanke Gestalt, die hinter einem Fels auftaucht.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Mir offenem Mund starrte starrte die junge Amazone den Elben. Dieser trat an sie heran und kniete vor ihr nieder. Samira schaute in zwei endlos tiefe, blaue Augen und wäre dem Elben vor Erleichterung fast um den Hals gefallen, hätten die Fesseln sie nicht gehindert.  
  
"Weißt du, eigentlich gefällst du mir so ganz gut." Ungläubig blinzelte Samira. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Unbeirrt fuhr dieser fort. "Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, du sollst still sein, aber du konntest ja nicht hören. Fängst in Mordor ein derartiges Gezeter an. Es wundert mich wirklich nicht, dass du uns die gesamte Orkarmee auf den Hals gehetzt hast."  
  
Samiras Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie gab einige undefinierbaren Töne von sich, die von Legolas aber nicht beachtet wurden, denn er fuhr fort mit seiner Maßregelung.  
  
"Und dann lässt du dich auch noch fangen. Wirklich unglaublich. Deshalb, so gefällst du mir richtig gut. Verschnürt, verpackt und geknebelt. So kannst du wenigstens keinen Ärger machen, man weiß immer wo du bist und du bist ruhig. Ich sollte dich wirklich immer so mitnehmen." Erst jetzt bemerkte der Elb den entsetzten Blick seiner Gefährtin. Stampfende Schritte hinter ihm ließen ihn zusammenfahren. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTSCH!!!! Mit einem brummenden Schädel erwachte der Elb. Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf um den Schmerz zu vertreiben. Diese Bewegung wurde mit einem abfälligem "Humpf" von seiner Rechten belohnt. Irritiert drehte er sich um und sah in das missbilligende Gesicht der jungen Amazone, die jetzt nichts mehr im Mund hatte.  
  
"Wenn du Kopfschmerzen hast, geschieht dir das ganz recht. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Da dachte ich, du würdest mich retten und was machst du? Du lässt dich sofort gefangen nehmen. Ich dachte Elben haben so gute Ohren." Ein weiteres "Humpf" folgte und da Legolas Sinn langsam wieder funktionstätig würde bemerkte er auch die Fesseln, mit denen er an seine Gefährtin gefesselt war.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Das war doch wirklich nicht möglich. Er hatte mit seinen feinen Ohren, die stampfenden Füße des Orks nicht bemerkt und hatte sich auch noch fangen lassen.  
  
Er vernahm ein drittes "Humpf", was ihn dazu brachte sich wütend zu der Quelle umzudrehen.  
  
"Wer hat denn mit seinem Gezeter, die Orks auf unsere Fährte gebracht? Wenn du leise gewesen wärst, wäre das niemals passiert!" Samira schnappte empört nach Luft.  
  
"Wenn du mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandelt und dich über meine Kampfweise lustig gemacht hättest, hätte ich nicht so gezetert!"  
  
Aufgebracht schnaubte Legolas auf. "Wenn du richtig gekämpft hättest, wärst du auch nicht gefangen genommen worden."  
  
Entrüstet drehte sich Samira zu ihrem Nachbarn um. "Was heißt denn hier richtig gekämpft? Ich hatte es mit einer ganzen Gruppe zu tun und du hast dich von einem umhauen lassen. Der große Legolas, gefangen genommen von einem Ork. Ein winziger dazu, wenn ich das anmerken darf."  
  
"Nein, darfst du nicht. Wie gesagt, wenn du leise gewesen wärst, wäre das niemals passiert!"  
  
"Und wenn du mich nicht geärgert hättest, wäre ich leise geblieben."  
  
Beide funkelten sich wütend an und blickten dann gleichzeitig nach vorne in die Ferne. Einige Augenblicke war es still, bis Legolas schließlich die Stimme der jungen Amazone neben sich vernahm.  
  
"Weißt du, eigentlich gefällst du mir so ganz gut. Verschnürt, verpackt und geknebelt. So kannst du wenigstens keinen Ärger machen..." Irritiert starrte er Samira in die Augen. Unerbittlich erwiderte diese seinen Blick, bis Legolas Mundwinkel plötzlich verdächtig anfingen zu zucken. Langsam musste auch Samira ihre Lippen fest aufeinander pressen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, welches angesichts der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, doch mehr als unangebracht gewesen wäre.  
  
Unvermittelt grinste Legolas sie an und sie grinste ebenso breit zurück.  
  
"Eigentlich sind wir beide schon richtig dämlich, findest du nicht auch?" Samira beantwortete diese Frage mit einem zustimmenden Kopfnicken.  
  
"Wir sind angewiesen, ein riesiges Problem aufzuklären und alles was wir machen, ist uns gegenseitig anzukeifen. Vielleicht hängt das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde von uns ab und wir haben beide nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich etwas von oben herab behandelt habe. Ich war anfangs etwas irritiert, als man dich ausgewählt hat mich zu begleiten. Eigentlich hatte ich mit einem Mann gerechnet und da ich schon Erfahrungen hatte im Kampf, war ich wohl etwas arrogant dir gegenüber. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Lächelnd blickte er sie an und Samira erwiderte dieses Lächeln.  
  
"Ich hatte am Anfang schon einiges über dich gehört, vor allem wegen der Ringkriege, und da alle Mädchen dich so vergöttert haben, hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, dich partout zu verachten. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinem Gezeter manchmal in den Wahnsinn getrieben habe, ich schätze ich bin doch nur ein etwas überdrehtes Kleinkind."  
  
Beides schauten sich an und Samira fuhr fort.  
  
"Mal eine ganz neue Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Abwechslung mal versuchen würden zusammenzuarbeiten? Das wäre doch mal was ganz Neues."  
  
Legolas schaute seine Nachbarin grinsend an und nickte.  
  
"Das könnten wir wirklich mal versuchen. Begeben wir uns also auf unbekanntes Terrain."  
  
Samira schaute den Elben ein bisschen irritiert an, als dessen Mund sich ihren Fesseln nährte.  
  
"Wenn du versucht, deine Hände noch etwas mehr zu mir zu drücken, kann ich die Seile erreichen."  
  
Als diese seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war, begann der Elb die Fesseln langsam zu durchzubeißen. Glücklicherweise waren, die gebrauchten Seile schon älteren Datums und die Orks schienen sich ihrer Beute derart sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht mal eine Wache dagelassen hatte, was zur Folge hatte, dass wenige Augenblicke später, die beiden Gefangenen sich ihrer Fesseln entledigten.  
  
Lächelnd wand sich Legolas der Amazone neben sich zu. "Wir sind ein tolles Team."  
  
Grinsend bestätigte diese seine Aussage, "Ja, übrigens die Waffen sind da drüben. Die Orks scheinen sich wirklich sehr sicher gewesen zu sein, auch unsere Waffen sind unbewacht. Am besten wir gehen einfach, oder?"  
  
Der Elb nickte nur und vorsichtig, um auch niemanden zu wecken, pirschten sie sich an den Ort, an dem sich ihre Waffen befanden heran und wirklich lag dort Legolas Bogen, Samiras Schwert und all die anderen Sachen, die man ihnen abgenommen hatte, sauber aufgereiht. Einige Augenblicke später war alles versorgt und zwei Gestalten schlichen fort vom Lager der Orks.  
  
Als sich beide sicher waren, dass sie weit genug vom Lager entfernt waren um nicht mehr gehört zu werden, stieß Legolas einen leisen Pfeif aus. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchten beide Pferde, Dorinthus hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Weite gesucht um nicht verspeist zu werden, hinter einem Felsen auf. Beide stiegen schnell auf, was trotz des brummenden Schädels recht gut gelang und versuchten so schnell wie möglich Strecke zwischen sich und das Lager der Orks zu bringen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So meine Lieben, dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Freundin Miranjor die mich durch ihren Ideenreichtum zu diesem Kapitel inspiriert hat. Wenn jemand wissen will, wie sie zu solchen tollen Einfällen kommt, lest mal ihre tolle Geschichte "Der Name des Regenbogens" auf fanfiction.net *knuddel* du bist die Beste.  
  
Fahr jetzt für ein paar Tage auf Verwandtschaftsbesuch. Natürlich ohne Internetzugang. Deshalb kann es wieder etwas dauern, bis ich weiter schreibe, aber Feedbacks sind immer noch mehr als erwünscht. Also schreibt mir.  
  
Liebe Grüße Glanwen 


	10. Eis

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
"Eis"  
  
Es hat ja jetzt eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich wieder weitergeschrieben habe, aber zuerst war ich im Urlaub, dann habe ich meinen Computer gecrasht und als er endlich wieder funktionstüchtig war, bin ich nach Norwegen gefahren. Außerdem bin ich schwer mit der Berufsfindungsfrage beschäftigt *g* Ein Tipp: Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, fahrt mal nach Norwegen. Ein tolles Land.  
  
Ping... Platsch....Plob.....Bingo  
  
Samiras Gesicht verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Sie griff zu einer weiteren Scheibe Lembasbrot und formte eine kleine Kugel. Entschlossen fixierte sie ihr Ziel, zielte und feuerte. In einem eleganten Bogen flog das Kügelchen durch die Luft, verfehlte aber knapp sein Ziel und landete statt in Legolas offenem Mund, irgendwo zwischen Haaren und Ohr. Samira formte eine weitere Kugel. Ein undeutliches Gebrabbel trieb von Legolas zu ihr herüber und ehe sie sich versah, hatte der Schlafende sich umgedreht.  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigte nun in die andere Richtung. Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich die Amazone, stiefelte um den Elben herum und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite wieder nieder.  
  
"Mist" Entfuhr es der jungen Frau, als sie Legolas nun geschlossenen Mund betrachtete. Wie sollte sie jetzt weiter spielen? Suchend blickte sie sich um, fand aber nichts was ihren Ansprüchen gerecht wurde und entschied sich schließlich dafür, es einfach mit Legolas Nasenspitze zu versuchen.  
  
Sie fixierte den Elb und feuerte. Scheinbar hatte sie auch getroffen, denn wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Legolas auf, griff geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Bogen und trompetete ein lautes  
  
"Orks!!!!"  
  
Wild fuchtelte er mit den Pfeilen herum und machte ein Gesicht wie kurz vor einem entscheidenden Kampf. Eigentlich bewunderte es Samira, dass Elben gerade erwacht, schon sofort in Aktion sein können, aber dieser sah Angesichts der Tatsache, dass niemand auch nur in der Nähe war, etwas albern aus.  
  
Ein lautes Prusten brachte den etwas irritierten Legolas dazu sich aus seiner Kampfhaltung zu lösen und in Richtung der Quelle zu schauen. Hier sah er ein Gesicht, das scheinbar nur aus einem Grinsen zu bestehen schien.  
  
"Nein, Legolas, hier sind keine Orks." Lächelnd stand sie auf und fing an kleine Lembasbrocken aus seinen Haaren zu suchen.  
  
"Ein Lembasbröckchen für die liebe Mama," sie ließ es auf den Boden segeln "ein Lembasbröckchen für den lieben Papa," ein zweites gesellte sich dazu "ein Lembasbröckchen für die liebe Oma" Nummer drei "und ein Lembasbröckchen für den lieben Legolas." bei diesen Worten hielt sie das Bröckchen direkt vor Legolas Nase und schnippte es mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ein zweites Mal auf seine Nasenspitze.  
  
Das absolut verduzte Gesicht des Elben ließ sie ein zweites Mal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.  
  
"Mach mal ein blödes Gesicht... danke reicht! Ich hoffe du hast wenigstens gut geschlafen. Also ich kann dir nur sagen, schlafende Elben sind fast noch unterhaltsamer als wache. Hey, wo willst du hin?"  
  
Legolas hatte sich umgedreht und stiefelte knurrend auf seine Sachen zu. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung hatte er den Köcher auf dem Rücken und den Bogen in der Hand. Gleichzeitig funkelte er die junge Amazone böse an.  
  
"Ich dachte wir wollten uns vertragen und Freunde werden?"  
  
"Oh, wir sind Freunde. Schließlich necke ich dich jetzt nur noch. Das ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie ärgern." Samira versuchte Legolas starren Gesichtsausdruck nachzuahmen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ständig grinsen musste nicht leicht zu bewerkstelligen war. Schließlich gab sie diesen Versuch auf, da der Elb durch ihre scheinbar etwas verfahrene Mimik seinerseits zum Lachen animiert wurde.  
  
"Aha, und wann bist du einfach nur nett?" fragend blickte er sie an.  
  
Samiras Mund ging wie zu einer Antwort ansetzend auf, blieb etwas in dieser Position und klappte dann augenblicklich wieder zu. Die einzige Antwort war ein undefinierbares Grunzen. Sie räusperte sich und zuckte kurz darauf mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mmmh, eigentlich sind das nur Leute die mir egal sind. Also kannst du das gleich vergessen. Denn entweder mag ich dich, dann musst du mit derartiger Neckerei rechnen, oder ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, das hätte zur Folge, dass ich dich ärgern würde. Was willst du lieber?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn mit einem eisschmelzenden Lächeln an.  
  
Legolas seufzte auf. "Gehen wir!"  
  
Samira zuckte kurz mit den Schultern 1:0 für mich dachte sie befriedigt machte sich aber dann daran Legolas zu folgen. Sie mussten sich in letzter Zeit zu Fuß fortbewegen, da sie ihre Pferde auf dem Weg zurück gelassen hatten. Erstens konnten sie sich in der Gebirgslandschaft von Mordor zu Fuß sicherer bewegen und zweitens waren sie auch bedeutend unauffälliger.  
  
Samira dachte mit einem gewissen ziehen in der Herzgegend an Dorinthus. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Mantel enger um die Brust, während sie versuchte dem sehr viel schnellern Elben zu folgen. Es hatte sich in den letzten Tagen sehr abgekühlt, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich in der Vulkanlandschaft von Mordor befanden doch sehr verwunderlich war.  
  
Endlich schaffte sie es Legolas einzuholen, der zwischen zwei Felsen auf sie wartete. Seine Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet, als sie allerdings versuchte in die gleiche Richtung zu schauen, blies ihr der Wind Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. "Das ist doch nicht normal. Wir sind hier in Mordor und es schneit!"  
  
Hilfesuchend wand sie sich an Legolas, der allerdings immer noch starr in die eine Richtung starrte.  
  
"Kannst du irgendetwas erkennen?"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Der Wind blies eisig und Samira nutzte diese willkommene Pause um sich noch etwas wärmer einzupacken. Plötzlich kehrte das Leben in den Elben zurück und ohne irgendeinen Kommentar sprang er auf ein lief in die Richtung, die er gerade minutenlang fixiert hatte.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte es die junge Amazone ihm gleichzutun, was sich in Anbetracht des Windes, der Kälte und den vereisten Steinen schwieriger gestaltete als gedacht. Es begann stärker zu schneien und bald sah sich Samira mit einem ausgewachsenen Schneesturm konfrontiert.  
  
Mit allen Kräften kämpfte sie gegen die Naturgewalten an. Legolas war schon lange im Nebel verschwunden und sie konnte ihn weit und breit nicht mehr sehen. Samira wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob sie noch in die richtige Richtung lief.  
  
Der Abstieg wurde immer gefährlicher, da sie wegen des Sturmes die Augen kaum noch öffnen konnte, andererseits wegen der Felsen und den darauffolgenden Abgründen höllisch aufpassen musste.  
  
Ein scharfer Windzug blies ihr die eisige Kälte in die Augen und nur wenige Augenblicke konzentrierte sie sich nicht auf den Weg. Samira strauchelte, rutschte auf einem vereisten Stein aus und wäre um ein Haar in den Abgrund gestürzt, wenn sie nicht im letzten Augenblick zwei starke Arme aufgefangen hätten.  
  
Erschrocken starrte sie in Legolas Gesicht und hörte nur ein undeutliches  
  
"Hier ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich."  
  
Bei diesen Worten drückte sie ihr Gesicht fest an seine Brust und atmete den frischen Geruch von Blumen, Wald, Wiese und Sommer ein. Fast verlor sie sich bei dem Gedanken an die Wäre der Sonne und nahm nur noch undeutlich die Bewegungen des Elben wahr, der sich in schnellen und sichern Schritten über die gefährlichen Steine bewegte.  
  
Von weitem hörte sie noch das Knacken von Holz während sie sich endgültig in dem Duft des Elben verlor. 


	11. Blöder Elb

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
"Blöder Elb"  
  
Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Mit einem Stöhnen versuchte Samira sich umzudrehen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in Legolas Gesicht, welches nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. In diesem Moment zog er sie noch etwas näher in seine Arme und wieder stieg ihr dieser unwiderstehliche Geruch von Blumen und Wald in die Nase.  
  
Sie konnte ein leises "Es tut mir leid." vernehmen, dessen warmer Luftzug ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut verursachte. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Was tut dir leid?"  
  
Mit einer leichten Bewegung strich Legolas eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, wobei er sachte ihre Haut berührte. Diese Berührung hinterließ an den berührten Stellen ein Prickeln, welches die junge Amazone verwirrte.  
  
"Ich war gedankenlos. Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass Menschen nicht so gut sehen können, ganz besonders in einem Schneesturm, wie er da draußen tobt und diese Gedankenlosigkeit hat dich fast das Leben gekostet," seine stimme wurde immer leiser "ich hätte es mir niemals vergeben, wen dir etwas passiert wäre."  
  
Ein zweites Mal streichelte er über ihr Gesicht, blinzelte dann als ob er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht sei und erhob sich dann, wobei er die junge Amazone mit sich zog.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hatte Samira die Möglichkeit sich umzuschauen. Anscheinend befanden sie sich in einer Art Höhle und der weg nach draußen wurde durch größere Sträucher versperrt. Allerdings konnte sie immer noch den Sturm hören, der draußen tobte. Verwundert blickte sie zu Legolas auf, der sich eben daran machte Feuer zu entzünden, indem er zwei Hölzchen aneinander rieb.  
  
"Hast du diese Höhle einfach so gefunden?" Versuchte sie die etwas peinliche Stille zu brechen.  
  
Legolas zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und nuschelte etwas wie "Elben sehen viel." und setzte weiterhin vergeblich seine Versuche Feuer zu machen fort.  
  
Samira schüttelte den Kopf, robbte sich an den Elben heran und nahm ihm die beiden Hölzchen aus der Hand. Einige Augenblicke später flogen sie durch die Luft in die nächste Ecke. Legolas wollte gerade zu Protesten ansetzten, da legte sie ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte ein leises "Jetzt zeig ich dir mal etwas."  
  
Ihre beiden Hände schloss sie wie zu einer Kugel zusammen und begann ein leises Lied zu summen. Fast augenblicklich drang ein leuchten zwischen ihren Händen hindurch, welches die gesamte Höhle in ein angenehmes Licht tauchte. Langsam öffnete die junge Amazone ihre Hände und zu Legolas Erstauen hatte sich dazwischen eine Art Feuerkugel gebildet, die knapp über dem Boden schwebte. Eine angenehme Wärme ging von ihr aus.  
  
Samiras Lied klang sachte aus und sie öffnete die Hände nun endgültig und sah den neben sich sitzenden Elben lächelnd an.  
  
"So, ich glaube das ist besser als ein Feuer. Qualmt nicht, stinkt nicht, spendete Wärme und Licht und verbraucht kein Holz."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Legolas die Kugel an.  
  
"Woher kannst du das?"  
  
Samira zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du vergisst, dass ich eine gute Lehrerin hatte. Schließlich werden wir in der Schule nicht nur im Kämpfen ausgebildet. Aber du hast Recht, um Feuer zu entfachen, gehört schon eine gewisse Begabung. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden, was hast du eigentlich gesehen, als du so plötzlich weggerannt bist und warum ist es hier so kalt?"  
  
"Hier ganz in der Nähe ist ein großer Vulkan, größer als alle anderen und ich glaube, dass sich die Antwort auf alle unsere Fragen dort befindet. Auf dem Weg sind wir dann vom Sturm überrascht worden und beinahe wärst du meinetwegen in den Abgrund gestürzt."  
  
In seine blauen Augen spiegelte sich auf einmal ein Schmerz wieder, der Samira entsetzte.  
  
"Es war doch nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen." Beeilte sie sich zu sagen.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen und dich nicht einfach alleine stehen lassen sollen. Außerdem sind Menschen empfindlicher als Elben, was Kälte anbelangt und du warst völlig ausgekühlt, als ich versucht habe dich aufzuwärmen." Seine Stimme glich nur noch einem Flüstern. "Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dich verlieren würde."  
  
Überrascht schaute Samira Legolas an. Dieser starrte unbeweglich ins Feuer.  
  
"Was machen wir als nächstes?" Versuchte sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Legolas zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, entschied sich aber dann doch dafür zu antworten.  
  
"Wenn sich der Sturm gelegt hat, werden wir weiter bis zu diesem Vulkan hinabsteigen. Dann werden wir ja sahen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Vorausgesetzt das ist so, werden wir dann hoffentlich endlich die Antwort auf unsere Fragen haben und können dann endlich von hier verschwinden, denn ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich an jedem Ort in Mittelerde wohler als hier." Bei diesen Worten grinste er sie an.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie hübsch du aussiehst, wenn du schläfst?" Aufmerksam wanderte sein Blick an hier hinab, was dazu führte, dass Samira empört nach Luft schnappte und mit einer etwas ungelenken Bewegung versuchte, ihm ihren Beutel um die Ohren zu hauen. Lachend wich er ihr aus und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
"Aber noch hübscher siehst du aus, wenn du sauer bist." Ein zweites Mal wich er ihrem Schlag aus und bekam sogar ihren Beutel zu fassen, den er ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung entriss. Samira, die darauf nicht gefasst gewesen war, verlor das Gleichgewicht und segelte ihrem Beutel hinterher. Wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich in Legolas Armen wieder.  
  
Ein kurzes Lachen dran an ihr Ohr und ganz sanft hauchte Legolas ein "Nicht so stürmisch , Melamin." hinein, welches als angenehmes Kribbeln ihr Rückrad hinablief.  
  
Erschrocken versuchte sie sich loszureißen, hörte aber wieder nur ein Lachen von Legolas. Sanft und doch unglaublich stark zog er sie in seine Arme. Aus dieser Umarmung gab es kein Entfliehen und sie war sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Langsam gab sie die Gegenwehr auf und ließ sich noch etwas weiter an den Elben heranziehen.  
  
Dankbar nahm sie die Wärme auf, die sein Körper abstrahlte und verlor sich in dem Duft nach Sommer.  
  
"Legolas, was heißt Melamin?"  
  
Die einzige Antwort war ein weiteres Lachen.  
  
"Du ich meine das ernst. Was heißt Melamin?"  
  
"Ich doch auch." Flüsterte er ihr sachte ins Ohr.  
  
"Blöder Elb." War das Letzte, was sie noch sagen konnte bis sie schließlich ins Reich der Träume glitt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danke erst mal für all die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe euch haben, diese beiden Kapitel gefallen. Für positive und negative Kritik bin ich jederzeit offen. Liebe Grüße Glanwen 


	12. Klärung oder Missverständnis

Die Feuer des Phönix  
  
Klärung oder Missverständnis  
  
Grüne Bäume und eine Lichtung; sanft fiel das Licht durch das Blattwerk und ein wunderbarer Duft hüllte den Elben ein. Genießerisch wand er sich um. Plötzlich begann etwas an seiner Nase zu kitzeln. Verärgert zuckte er zusammen und versuchte das störende Objekt wegzuwischen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Es kitzelte weiter...  
  
Langsam wachte Legolas auf und konnte mit einem Mal auch den Grund der Störung erkennen. Neben ihm lag die ihm nur zu bekannte Amazone und schlummerte selig im Land der Träume, aus dem sie ihn eben gerissen hatte. Einige ihrer Haarsträhnenlagen aber lagen direkt unter seiner Nase und hatten ihn so geweckt. Sein Blick wanderte ihren Körper herab. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre schmale Hüfte gelegt. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen, ohne Samira zu wecken, was ihm auch gelang.   
  
In der Höhlenmitte schwebte immer noch die leuchtende Kugel. Es war wirklich faszinierend wie sie das geschafft hatte. Für ihn war es sogar unglaublich, obwohl er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Er fand es aber besonders komisch, dass sie ihm anscheinend keine wirklich exakte Antwort hatte geben wollen, woher sie das konnte. Sie Blick wanderte noch einmal kurz zu der Schlafenden. Sie war ein faszinierendes Geschöpf, das augenscheinlich noch viele Geheimnisse beherbergte.   
  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es war aber auch zu blöd. Was war eigentlich gestern mit ihm los gewesen? Was war in ihn gefahren? Legolas überschlug die Ereignisse noch einmal kurz im Kopf. Sie waren in einen Schneesturm geraten, er hatte Samira alleine zurückgelassen, sie wäre fast abgestürzt, er hatte sie gerettet, in diese Höhle gebracht und, und, und er hatte sie .Melamin. genannt. Stöhnend schüttelte er den Kopf, beäugte dann aber alarmiert die Schlafende, nein, sie war nicht aufgewacht. Das wäre zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch etwas unpassend gewesen, erst mal musste er nachdenken. Legolas begann zwischen den Steinen der Höhle auf und ab zu marschieren. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er hatte sie Melamin genannt, MELAMIN! Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. In Ordnung, schloss er mit sich selbst, Samira war ganz in Ordnung, nein er mochte sie eigentlich ganz gerne, aber was war über ihn gekommen ihr das sooooo deutlich ins Gesicht zu sagen?   
  
Außerdem war dieser Ausdruck für rein platonische Freundschaft doch etwas übertrieben. Ja, dass war es, er war in Panik geraten. Genau. Als sie gestern fast abgestürzt wäre, war ihm klargeworden, dass er ohne sie in Mordor eventuell Probleme haben könnte, außerdem, wie sollte er erklären, dass er seine Partnerin verloren hat. Es war also rein egoistisch gewesen. In seiner Panik und späteren Erleichterung hatte er seine Selbst- Liebe etwas mit einem anderen Gefühl verwechselt. Ja, das war es. Legolas nickte zufrieden vor sich hin und beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Theorie.   
  
Es war reiner Egoismus gewesen. Samira war ja ganz nett, aber er würde sich doch niemals in ein nicht unsterbliches Wesen verlieben. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber wie sollte er sich jetzt ihr gegenüber verhalten? Legolas kratzte sich zur Abwechslung einmal am Kopf, entschied sich dann aber, dass es wesentlich besser zu seinem Gefühlszustand passte, noch etwas herumzulaufen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Samira seinen kleinen Ausrutscher vergessen hatte, war recht gering. Bestimmt würde sie ihm das noch lange unter die Nase halten.   
  
Nach 3-maligem hin und 2,5-maligem herlaufen entschied er sich dazu, dass es wohl am Besten sein dürfte einfach so zu tun, als ob absolut gar nichts passiert wäre. Wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, würde er einfach so tun, als ob er das vergessen hätte. Ja genau, das war es. Einfach so tun als ob man von nichts eine Ahnung hat, war immer eine gute Verteidigung.   
  
Langsam bildete sich ein Grinsen auf dem eben noch so sorgenvollen Gesicht, welches allerdings schlagartig verschwand, als er die Bewegungen seiner Gefährtin wahrnahm. Gleich würde sie aufwachen, schoss es ihm panisch durch den Kopf. Er konnte nicht einfach so hier stehen bleiben. Dann würde sie ihn sofort fragen, was er da mache und was gestern Nacht gewesen war.   
  
Schnell ließ er seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. Steine, die leuchtende Kugel, noch mehr Steine, sein Bogen, Steine .... Oh, das war es. Sein Bogen. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Waffe zu, riss ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung hoch, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, begann das Holz zu reinigen und so zu tun, als ob er seit Stunden nichts anderes mache.   
  
Diese doch recht spontane Reaktion war auch keinen Augenblick zu spät zu Ende gebracht. Schon einen Moment später sah Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die junge Amazone reckte, langsam aufrichtete und ihren verwunderten Blick langsam durch die Höhle schweifen ließ. Bei ihm blieb er hängen.   
  
Lächelnd wünschte sie ihm einen guten Morgen erhob sich danach und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"   
  
Legolas Antwort auf diese doch recht präzise Frage war ein unpräzises Gebrummel, welches durch die Geräusche des von ihm durchgeführten Reibevorganges fast völlig verschluckt wurde. "Ich fragte, ob du gut geschlafen hast!!!." Die zweite Frage klang schon deutlich gereizter und Legolas entschied sich, dass es eindeutig besser war zu antworten.   
  
"Ja habe ich, danke."   
  
Bei dieser Aussage vermied er es aber doch entschieden sein Gegenüber anzuschauen und betrachtete statt dessen mit einem unglaublichen Interesse die Maserung des Holzes auf seinem Bogen.   
  
"Na dann ist ja gut." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung trat sie an ihn heran und betrachtete kurz den Bogen, dann sah sie Legolas ins Gesicht und gleich darauf ihr Blick wanderte wieder nach unten. Ein süffisantes Lächeln zierte mit einem Mal ihr Gesicht.   
  
"Legolas, wenn du so weiterreibst, geht das Holz kaputt!"   
  
Mit großen Augen schaute der Elb das vor ihm stehende Mädchen an. Sein Versuch, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, war wohl kläglich gescheitert, entschied er. Um wenigstens noch sein bisschen Restwürde zu behalten wechselte er zu der Taktik "ich bin der Ältere und habe deshalb das Sagen"   
  
"Wir brechen gleich auf... Pack deine Sachen."   
  
Anscheinen war diese Taktik wohl doch effektiver, denn zumindestens grinste die junge Amazone jetzt nicht mehr. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn verwundert an, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, drehte sich um, entschied sich aber doch noch anders. Sie baute sich vor dem Elb auf, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie doch etwas kleiner war als er, ein interessantes Bild abgab.   
  
"Wie heißt das Zauberwort?"   
  
Mit hochgezogenen Brauen schaute Legolas Samira an.   
  
"Hopp, hopp!!!!"   
  
Samira klappte der Mund auf. "So lass ich nicht mit mir reden! Aber was soll man von einem Elb auch anderes erwarten. Gib schon zu, dass du das Wort 'bitte' nicht kennst . Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass Elben nicht sonderlich viel von Höflichkeit halten..."   
  
Legolas Mund öffnete seinen Mund um Samira eine passende Antwort zu geben, wurde aber schlagartig unterbrochen.   
  
"...schließlich hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was .Melamin. heißt."   
  
Legolas Mund klappte augenblicklich zu.   
  
Na wunderbar, warum hatte er nur seinen Mund nicht halten können. Das hatte er nun davon. Verärgert zog er die Stirn in Falten. Zu dumm aber auch.   
  
"Nun, was ist jetzt... Willst du mir nicht antworten?"   
  
Ungeduldig tappte Samira mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.   
  
"Ich warte auf deine Antwort."   
  
Genervt stieß Legolas die Luft aus. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen war nicht möglich, aber was wäre wenn... Ja. Ein leichtes Lächeln entstand auf Legolas Gesicht. Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht?   
  
"Weißt du Samira, eigentlich ist Melamin nur ein elbisches Wort für Feuerkugel, oder Energieball, wenn man es so nimmt. Ich dachte mir, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn du mal einen elbischen Namen bekommen würdest und da Samira keine richtige Bedeutung im Sindarin hat, habe ich dich einfach nach deinen Fertigkeit benannt."   
  
Legolas Grinsen würde ein Stück breiter, als er Samiras Gesicht betrachtete. Damit hatte sie anscheinend nicht gerechnet. Er beglückwünschte sich selber. Nur zu gut, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit noch rechtzeitig eingefallen war. Der Elb bemerkte aber den missbilligenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der jungen Amazone. Anscheinend glaubte sie ihm nicht so ganz. Aber, schloss er, was sollte sie machen, solange sie kein Sindarin beherrschte, war alles in bester Ordnung. Außerdem würde sie das Wort bald schon wieder vergessen haben, beruhigte er sich selbst.   
  
"Also, brechen wir jetzt endlich auf, sonst kommen wir heute gar nicht mehr los."   
  
So meine Lieben ich weiß, dass es sehr lange gedauert hat, trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Wie ihr schon wisst, Feedback kann sehr motivierend sein. *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl* Ich hoffe, dass in den Weihnachtsferien das nächste Kapitel kommt *sich vornehm*  
  
An dieser Stelle ein ganz dickes knuddel für meine beta-readerin Miranjor. Danke!!!!  
  
Liebe Grüße Glanwen 


	13. Das Innere des Vulkans

Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
"Das Innere des Vulkans"  
  
Eisiger Wind durchschnitt die Luft. Auf dem abschüssigen Weg konnte man zwei kleine Gestalten erkennen, die sich langsam ihren Weg nach unten bahnten. Die größere der beiden Personen schaute kurz auf, musste aber ihre Augen mit der Hand vor der Kälte schützen.  
  
"So ein scheiß Wett..." Die letzte Silbe Samiras ging in einer plötzlichen Böe unter. Irritiert drehte sich der nun schon leicht eingeschneite Legolas um, "Was hast du gesa....." "Wie bit..." Resigniert schüttelten beide den Kopf, eine Unterhaltung machte absolut keinen Sinn. Legolas drehte sich wieder um und stapfte weiter nach unten.  
  
Es fiel ihm sehr schwer den genauen Punkt auszumachen, aus dem die Kälte kam, da er seine Augen kaum heben konnte. Allerdings hatte er die Methodik der Nasenpeilung entdeckt. Man schwenkte sein Gesicht solange herum, bis die Nase den eindeutig kältesten Punkt ausgemacht hatte. Im Moment war seine Peilstation zwar schon eingefroren, aber sie immerhin noch solange intakt gewesen um einen sehr großen Berg als Ausgangsort identifizieren zu können.  
  
Eigentlich müssten sie diese Strecke heute noch schaffen und sie hätten auch noch genug Zeit wieder ein beträchtliches Stück zwischen sich und den Berg zu bringen, falls dort wirklich die Wurzel allen Übels zu finden sei.  
  
"Hooopppppppplllllllll........"  
  
Ein Schrei riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Entsetzt drehte er sich um hatte aber nur noch wenige Augenblicke Zeit diesem Blick weiterhin aufrecht zu halten. Samira war ausgerutscht und konnte sich auf dem eisigen und verschneiten Boden nicht mehr halten und rutschte nun langsam bergab... auf ihn zu!!!  
  
Sein gellendes "NEEEIIIIINNNNN" wurde von der jungen Amazone einfach ignoriert, obwohl sie augenscheinlich auch keinen Steuerknüppel in der Hand gehabt hätte um auszuweichen.  
  
RUMPS  
  
Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hatte Samira den entsetzten Elb von den Füßen gefegt, der nun zwischen ihren Beinen Platz fand. Das Tempo schien sich durch den Aufprall aber nur unwesentlich verlangsamt zu haben, so dass nun auch Legolas in den Genuss dieser ungewohnten Fortbewegungsart kam.  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zu, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, dem Tode lieber mutig ins Auge zu blicken. Das war auch sehr gut so, denn Samiras Achtung wäre sonst wohl etwas zu spät gekommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er die Fahrtrichtung ein bisschen verändern, so dass er nicht gegen den Baum, der natürlich mitten auf ihrer Strecke stand, donnerte. Ein Mund voll Schnee ließ sich allerdings nicht vermeiden.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er das glucksende Geräusch von Samiras lachen. Wäre er nicht damit beschäftig gewesen sein und ihr Leben zu retten, er hätte die junge Amazone einfach erwürgt. Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, in so einer Situation zu lachen? Das alles war schließlich ihre Schuld!  
  
Er wollte sich gerade zu einer Zurechtweisung nach hinten umdrehen, als etwas weit aus Schlimmeres seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Strecke schien zu enden, und zwar in einen Abgrund....Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich der Elb in den eisigen Boden, auf dem es aber keinen Halt gab. Der Abgrund rückte immer näher... Mit einem Schrei krallte sich die junge Amazone fest in die Kleidung des Elben. Der Abgrund. Legolas sah seine liebe Mutter, die ihn liebevoll beobachtete, als er seinen ersten Bogen bekam, wie glücklich er damals gewesen war. Es würde bald alles vorbei sein, Mandos Halle wartete. Sie fielen.  
  
Pluitsch.  
  
Irritiert schlug Legolas die Augen auf. Er lebte noch, ER LEBTE NOCH. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Als der Elb allerdings nach oben schaute um die riesige Strecke zu begutachten, die sie gefallen waren, hätte es ihn fast wieder in den weißen Schnee gehauen. Sie waren nicht einmal 1 Meter tief in einen weichen Schneehaufen gefallen.  
  
Er schlug sich selbst gegen den Kopf.  
  
"Toll"  
  
Dieser Jauchzer riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Etwas weiter abwärts saß seine Reisebegleitung im Schnee und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. "Das war toll, machen wir das noch mal?"  
  
Legolas Mund klappte auf, nur um gleich darauf mit einem weichen Schneeball gefüllt zu werden. Ungläubig blinzelte der Elb die junge Amazone an. Das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde hing von ihnen ab, und sie wollte eine Schneeballschlacht........  
  
Sein Gefluche ging des Schnees wegen allerdings etwas unter. Nachdem Legolas Mund wieder Normaltemperatur erreicht hatte, wollte er zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Erst bis 23 zählen und gut durchatmen, dann sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus."  
  
Samira grinste ihn an, "Das ist gut fürs Herz, obwohl ,das kann einem Elb eh egal sein."  
  
"Sag mal hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wir sind hier in Mordor und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun als deine Witze zu machen? Wir müssen uns beeilen..."  
  
Legolas wurde kurzab wieder unterbrochen..."und, waren wir denn nicht schneller?"  
  
Das sonst so anmutige Gesicht des Elben erinnerte an einen Fisch.  
  
"Ja, schon, aber was hätte alles passieren...."  
  
"... ist es aber nicht und nun sollten wir weiter, wir müssen uns schließlich beeilen:"  
  
Na schön, dachte Legolas, wird die Diskussion also vertagt. Eilig überholte er die jungen Amazone, schließlich war er der Anführer. Die Rutschpartie hatte wirklich auch ihr Gutes gehabt, überlegte er, sie befanden sich jetzt direkt vor dem Berg. Mit seinen Elbenaugen tastete er die Felswand ab. In etwa 70 Metern Höhe war ein kleines Einstiegs Loch, gerade mal groß genug für eine Person. Wenn sie es also bis dorthin schaffen würden, könnten sie vielleicht in das Innere des Vulkans vordringen. Allerdings führte weder ein Weg dorthin, noch war irgendein Felsvorsprung zu erkennen.  
  
Resigniert seufzte er auf, um dorthin zu gelangen müsste man fliegen können.  
  
Samira sah, wie der Elb, hinter dem Vulkan verschwand und dann einige Zeit später auf der gleichen Seite wieder auftauchte. Als er langsam wieder auf sie zusteuerte gesellte sie sich zu ihm.  
  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt?" Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an.  
  
Legolas blies die Luft aus. Wies dann aber mit seiner Hand auf das Kleine Loch.  
  
"Siehst du das Loch da oben? Das ist der einzigste Ort durch den wir rein kommen können. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein großes Tor, aber das ist streng von Orks bewacht." Er seufzte auf. "Da kommt nicht mal eine Fliege ungesehen rein und von oben einzusteigen ist absolut unmöglich." Resigniert ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?" Irritiert blinzelte Legolas nach oben. Hatte er sich da eben verhört? Zur Sicherheit wiederholte er das Gesagte noch mal.  
  
"Wir müssen da oben rein"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Dahin führt kein Weg, und wir können auch kein Seil bis da oben werfen."  
  
"Das ist auch richtig."  
  
Langsam wurde Legolas etwas genervt. "Wie willst du also dorthin kommen?"  
  
Mit einem Mal machte sich ein breites und geheimnisvolles Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seiner Gefährtin breit. "Lass mich nur machen. Warte am besten dort gegenüber dem Vulkan, du hast eh etwas zu tun, denn" das Grinsen wurde etwas breiter" deiner Hose scheint unsere kleine Rutschpartie auch nicht gefallen zu haben."  
  
Legolas fasste mit einer Hand nach hinten und lief mit einem mal puterrot an.  
  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte war Samira mit so etwas wie "dein Hintern ist aber gar nicht so schlecht" im Gestöber verschwunden. Er versuchte irgendetwas auszumachen, konnte aber nicht einmal mehr das Einstiegsloch sehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samira quetschte sich durch den engen Gang. Groß genug für eine Person, das war ja zum Lachen. Eine Schlange müsste man sein. Sie seufzte auf und konnte sich dadurch wieder ein Stück weiter fortbewegen. Das Ende des Gangs war schon in Sicht und es wehte einkalter Wind hinein. Samira robbte weiter an den Ausgang heran und konnte schon laute Stimmen hören. Vorsichtig schaute sie aus der Öffnung heraus und sah mehrere Orks und Uruk-hais.  
  
Ihr gegenüber konnte Samira ein fast bläuliches Wesen ausmachen, welches auf einem großen Thron saß, der über und über aus Eis gemacht zu sein schien. Ein großer Uruk-hai trat näher an das Wesen heran.  
  
"Was ist euer Befehl Meister?"  
  
Mit zischender Stimme wandte sich das Wesen ihm zu. Aus seinem Mund flohen einige Eiskristalle. "Sind schon alle meine Untertanen transformiert?"  
  
Bedauernd schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. Der Sabber segelte als Kristall zur Erde.  
  
"Dann schaff sie her! Erst wenn alle hier gewesen sind können wir mit meinem Plan beginnen. Ganz Mittelerde wird mir gehören. Mir Iszais dem Herren über das Eis, die Kälte und den Schnee."  
  
Samira schluckte. Iszais, den Namen hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Es hieß, er sei der Herrscher über die Kälte und eine Legende besagte, dass er die Macht habe Mittelerde in eine riesige Eiszeit zu stürzen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war doch nur eine Geschichte. Wie sollte dieses Wesen ganz Mittelerde beherrschen?  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick trat der Uruk-hai wieder heran, neben sich einen Ork herschleifend, der sich mit aller Macht wehrte.  
  
"Ich bringe euch noch einen Meister...."  
  
Iszais erhob sich und trat an den Ork heran. Langsam legte er seine eisige Hand auf dessen Brust. Der Ork schrie auf. Iszais verstärkte seinen Griff aber nur und zischte "Du wirst mir gehören, alle werden mir gehören." Allmählich verstummte der Ork und sank zu Boden. Er röchelte, wurde aber nur mit einem kalten Blick seitens seines Peinigers bedacht.  
  
"Hör auf zu jammern. Es ist doch nur dein Herz was ich gefroren habe. Du wirst es gar nicht vermissen sondern mir dankbar sein. Du kannst nicht mehr bluten und dein Körper ist so hart wie Eis."  
  
Das Röcheln verstummte langsam und Samira sah mit Entsetzten wie sich der Ork vom Boden erhob und ehrerbietend an das Eiswesen heran trat.  
  
"Ich schwöre euch Treue bis in alle Ewigkeit."  
  
Gelangweilt winkte Iszais ihn weg. "Natürlich tust du das, schließlich bist du nun unter meinem Befehl, ob du willst oder nicht und das geschieht mit jedem der sich mir in den Weg stellt."  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Samiras Körper hinunter. Das war es also. Die Orks standen unter dem Befehl dieses Wesens, das ihnen nicht nur mehr Machte verlieh, sondern sie auch nach belieben lenken konnte. Gegen eine Armee solcher unverwundbaren Orks hätte niemand in Mittelerde eine Chance. Sie musste ganz schnell zu Legolas, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, denn noch schien Iszais nicht stark genug zu sein um ganz Mittelerde in Eis zu tauchen. Die Herrin, die Herrin und Lord Elrond müssten wissen was zu tun sei.  
  
************************************************************************* Hallo Ich weiß es hat wieder etwas gedauert, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch eine Seite länger geworden *ich weiß nur ein schwacher Trost* Also vielen Dank für das Feedback und bitte nicht aufhören, das motiviert so schön. Trotz gutem Wetter und Ferien konnte ich meine "devil" Ader nicht ablegen und habe euch Samiras Geheimnis immer noch etwas vorenthalten. Vielleicht das nächste Mal. Liebe Grüße und bis bald Glanwen 


	14. Gefühle

Feuer des Phönix  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
„Gefühle"  
  
Samiras Füße berührten den weichen Schnee und sanken tief darin ein. Der Schneesturm hatte wieder angefangen, deshalb es war unmöglich die Hand vor den Augen zu sehen. Mit langsamen und unsicheren Schritten, marschierte die junge Amazone in die Richtung, die Legolas vor wenigen Augenblicken genommen hatte... Oder war doch mehr Zeit vergangen? Innerhalb des Berges war es unmöglich die Zeit einzuschätzen.  
  
Hilflos blickte Samira sich um. Sie konnte in der näheren Umgebung nichts ausmachen, dass wie Legolas aussah. Panik stieg langsam in ihr auf. Was wenn sie ihn in seinem Unterschlupf nicht fände? Möglich wäre es immerhin. Die Gedanken über das belauschte Gespräch im Berg kreisten immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Es war ihr unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, deshalb bemerkte sie erst nach einiger Zeit, ein fröhliches und der Situation sehr unangepasstes Lied. Es klang nach einem zwergischen Sauflied...  
  
„Legolas!!!"  
  
Die Antwort darauf war eine weitere, etwas lautere Strophe desselben Liedes.  
  
„Legolas, ich finde das nicht komisch, wo bist du?!!!"  
  
Die zweite Antwort, war ein Grummeln und ein Fußtritt, der die so unschuldig aussehende Schneewand direkt neben ihr zum Einsturz brachte. Mit einem kurzen, erschreckte Schrei sprang die junge Amazone zur Seite und schaute halb verdutzt, halb ungläubig auf den Kopf des Elben, der wie ein Schneeglöckchen aus der Erde zu sprießen schien.  
  
„Komm endlich rein, es wird kalt"murrte er, fügte aber noch ein „und putz dir die Schuhe ab"mit schelmischen Grinsen ein. Nach einem kurzen irritierten Blick zu ihren Füßen und dann zu Legolas, ging ihr langsam ein Licht auf.  
  
„Blöder Elb. Du sollst mich nicht zum Narren halten und im Übrigen sind meine Schuhe nicht dreckig und wenn dann nicht dreckiger als da drin. Schlecht geputzt... irgendwann werde ich dir mal zeigen wie das geht."Die junge Amazone kletterte in die Schnee-, Iglu- Felsenhütte und Legolas legte eine mit Schnee bedeckte, gefrorene Erdplatte vor die Öffnung. Aber nicht ohne ihr dabei einen irritierten Blick zuzuwerfen, dem Samira standhielt.  
  
„Was? Ein Mann muss auch wissen wie das geht!"  
  
„Und du zeigst mir das?"Eine Augenbraue rutschte beziehungsvoll gen Himmel.  
  
„Du wirst dich noch wundern, was ich alles kann!"Die Antwort war ein süffisantes „Das kann gut sein", welches Samira gespielt überging. Da fiel ihr etwas ein.  
  
„Woher kannst du eigentlich zwergische Sauflieder? Ist das nicht etwas unpassend für einen zukünftigen König der ELBEN?"  
  
Es war wieder einmal interessant zu beobachten, wie die Röte in seine Ohrenspitzen schoss und sich dort langsam ausbreitete. Die Antwort kam zuerst etwas zögerlich. Schließlich könne man nicht geraume Zeit mit einem Zwerg reisen ohne etwas von deren Gebräuchen anzunehmen. Außerdem sollten sich Elben und Zwergen vertagen und ein lustiges Liedchen sei sicherlich ein guter Weg. Legolas schien mit seiner Antwort schlussendlich doch sehr zufrieden zu sein, denn er lachte von einem spitzen Ohr zum anderen. Nach der Frage nach dem Text verschwand dieses Lachen aber schnell. Einige Augenblicke später konnte Samira zwischen drei alternative Textübersetzungen wählen, obwohl die korrekte noch nicht dabei gewesen zu sein schien, denn Legolas stotterte immer noch etwas von blauen Blumen auf einer grünen Wiese.  
  
In Gedanken fügte sie in ihrer „Legolas- was ich noch machen muss-Liste" direkt unter „Was heißt Melamin"ein „ich muss einen Zwerg nach dem eben gehörten Text fragen. Sie entschied sich dafür den immer noch etwas hilflos stotternden Legolas zu erlösen.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Wir sollten uns um etwas völlig anderes kümmern. Ich habe im Berg nämlich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch belauschen können, es ist so das,...."  
  
Legolas schien über diesen Ausweg aus seiner Lage sehr froh und unterbrach sie. „Dazu wollte ich dich auch noch etwas fragen. Was verheimlichst du mir eigentlich? Kein Wesen kann so hoch springen, im Klettern bist du auch nicht besonders gut..."ein geräuschvolles Schnaufen war zu hören „die einzige Möglichkeit ohne Seil an das Loch zu gelangen wäre fliegen."  
  
Genervt verdrehte Samira die Augen und begann sich theatralisch Luft zuzufächeln, wie eine Dame, die ein zu enges Korsett anhat.  
  
„Es gibt im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun. Wenn wir Zeit haben werde ich dir ein paar Kleinigkeiten über mich erzählen, aber jetzt ist das gerade nicht sehr günstig. Die Erklärung die Lord Elrond gesucht hat, ist nämlich..."  
  
Einige Augenblicke später hatte sie alle wichtigen Themen, die innerhalb des Berges abgehandelt worden waren, zusammengefasst und blickte nun zu Legolas auf, der sich in Gedanken versunken den Nacken rieb.  
  
„Das Beste wird wohl sein, wenn wir direkt zu Lord Elrond zurückkehren. Er wird am besten wissen was zu tun ist"bevor Samira ihn unterbrechen konnte fügte er noch an „ deine Herrin wird bei ihm sein und nein, ich würde es niemals wagen ihre Fähigkeiten zu unterschätzen. Sie ist mit großer Sicherheit eine sehr fähige und kluge Frau."  
  
Samira blinzelte ihn an, sie setzte zu einem weiteren Satz an, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. „Nein, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen."Samiras Mund schloss sich, obwohl der irritierte Gesichtsausdruck weiter ihre Miene zierte. „Ich kenne dich nur einfach gut."  
  
„Ach wirklich!"Ein ironisches Kopfnicken untermalte ihre Worte.  
  
Legolas nickte und rutschte etwas näher heran. Ganz leise hauchte er ihr etwas ins Ohr das wie „besser als du denkst"klang und ein triumphierendes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen als ein leichter Schauer kurz den Körper der jungen Frau schüttelte.  
  
„Siehst du."  
  
Samiras Bauch fühlte sich an wie eine leere Kugel, die mit Schmetterlingen angefüllt war und eine leichte Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Atemlos und wütend keuchte sie und ihre Augen schossen förmlich Blitze.  
  
„Mir ist kalt, das ist alles."  
  
Legolas nickte. „Natürlich."  
  
„Ja natürlich. Du brauchst gar nicht so dumm zu tun. Es ist wirklich kalt hier, lass uns gehen."  
  
Das Grinsen auf Legolas Gesicht war allerdings immer noch nicht verschwunden, was Samira nun doch sehr ärgerte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie lächelte. Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert, sagte sie zu sich selbst und trat auch sehr nah an Legolas heran, dessen Grinsen plötzlich verschwunden war. Samira ignorierte das laute Klopfen ihres Herzens und hoffte nur das Legolas es nicht hören würde. Ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen seinem Ohr und der Elb schien wie festgewurzelt zu sein. Ganz sanft blies sie einen warmen Hauch über die sehr empfindlichen Spitzen des Elbenohres und entdeckte mit Genugtuung, bei Legolas eine sehr ähnliche Reaktion.  
  
„Was, ist dir etwa auch kalt?"Flüsterte sie sanft, erinnerte sich aber im gleichen Moment daran, wer sie eigentlich war und was von ihr abhing. Sie wich von dem Elben zurück, der immer noch völlig in Trance da stand und sie anschaute.  
  
„Wir müssen los."Keine Reaktion. „Jetzt."Nichts.  
  
„Ach ja", Samira grinste plötzlich, „hat sich das Kleidungsstück, welches deinen Allerwertesten bedeckt, wieder in die normale Ausgangsform begeben?"  
  
Zwei große Kulleraugen sahen sie an, schienen aber langsam zu begreifen. Der Mund verwandelte sich in einen Strich und ein beleidigter Elb schoss an der immer noch grinsenden Amazone vorbei. „Du brauchst nicht böse sein, wenn ich ein Mann wäre, wäre mir so ein Hinterteil auch sehr recht... Was, wo rennst du denn hin, warte." Samira biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie vielleicht mal lernen ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu halten? Nein!!! Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. Schließlich war das ein Kompliment gewesen und Legolas war ja auch ein ansehnlicher Mann plus Hintern. Entrüstet fuhr sie hoch. Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Das war doch nicht zu glauben, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Er ist auch nicht besser als alle anderen Männer und nun los.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten versuchte sie ihm zu folgen, konnte das Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Magen auszubreiten schien, aber trotzdem nicht verdrängen.  
  
*************************************************************************** Eisern versuchte sie mit Legolas Schritt zu halten, der es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte Bruchtal an einem Tag zu Fuß zu erreichen. Schweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Trotzig schob sie das Kinn nach vorne. Er wollte, dass sie ihn bat langsamer zu laufen, aber genau diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht liefern. Ihre Füße konnten auf dem rutschigen Grund nur schwer Halt finden und eine geborene Bergziege war sie nie gewesen. Schließlich konnte sie ihre Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
„Legolas, wie und wann werden wir eigentlich unsere Pferde finden?"  
  
Der Angesprochene schien es anscheinend nicht für nötig zu halten, bei der Antwort langsamer zu laufen, denn er setzte sein tempo unverändert fort.  
  
„ Sie werden uns finden und zwar dann, wenn es für sie die geringste Gefahr darstellt."  
  
Bums  
  
Legolas blieb steh, dreht sich um und sah ins Nichts. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zu Boden und sah dort Samira liegen, alle Viere in eine andere Himmelsrichtung gestreckt, die langsam ihr Gesicht aus dem Schnee hob. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, so wie sie da lag, mit all dem Schnee im Gesicht, hatte sie eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Gandalf dem Weißen. Sie versuchte den Schnee abzuschütteln und spuckte etwas Erde aus. Wütend blitze sie ihn an.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin kein Elb so wie du und auch keine Bergziege. Also wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich mir alle Knochen breche könntest du etwas Rücksicht... Ich rede mit dir!"  
  
Der Angesprochene schien sie aber gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, sondern starrte vielmehr angestrengt in die Ferne. Samira lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Dieser Blick bedeutete bei Elben nie etwas Gutes, das hatte sie über den kurzen Zeitraum schon gelernt.  
  
„Sie kommen."  
  
„Was?"Sie blickte ihn entsetzt und zugleich fragend an.  
  
„Sie kommen. Eine Armee mit circa 150 Orks und Uruk-hais. Hast du irgendetwas davon gehört, was die wollen?"  
  
Samira rappelte sich vom Boden auf und schaute angestrengt in die gleiche Richtung wie Legolas. „Nein, wenn ein Angriff geplant wäre, wäre davon etwas gesagt worden und meine Anwesenheit ist auf jeden Fall unbemerkt geblieben. Wo immer die auch hin wollen, uns suchen die sicher nicht." Schon während sie diesen Satz aussprach bemerkte sie, wie unsicher sie eigentlich war. Warum sollten die Orks nicht wegen ihnen kommen? Es war alles möglich.  
  
Legolas nickte kurz. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wenn wir die Ebene erreichen, sind wir relativ sicher. Zu Fuß können sie es sicher nicht mit den Pferden aufnehmen. Außerdem, warum sollte dieses Wesen eine ganze Armee ausschicken um zwei Personen gefangen zu nehmen. Das wäre doch etwas zu auffällig. Schließlich wissen sie zumindest, dass wir hier waren." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Samira fügte er hinzu „Unsere kleine Gefangenschaft, erinnerst du dich."  
  
Samira sog die Luft ein. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Merkwürdig, dass Iszais nichts davon erwähnt hatte.  
  
„Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall beeilen"schloss der Elb „ich möchte diese Eisklumpen nämlich nicht aus der Nähe kennen lernen."  
  
Er wollte seinen Lauf in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit fortsetzten, bemerkte aber das die junge Amazone immer noch gedankenversunken in die Ferne starrte.  
  
„Komm jetzt."Erst jetzt schien sie aus ihrer Trance aufzuwachen und starrte Legolas an. Dieser machte eine genervte Handbewegung. Samira starrte ihn immer noch an, wand schließlich ihren Blick auf ihre Hände, schaute dann Richtung Vulkan und setzte sich dann nach einer, wie es schien, Ewigkeit in Bewegung.  
  
Beunruhigt starrte Legolas sie an. Als sie schließlich auf seiner Höhe war zog er sie ganz langsam an sich. Sofort hielt das vertraut, warm-heiße Gefühl wieder bei ihr Einzug. Langsam schien sie aufzutauen und wieder Herr ihrer Sinne zu werden. Ganz sanft schüttelte Legolas sie und flüsterte eindringlich. „Wir müssen weiter."  
  
„Ja."  
  
Samira hinter sich herziehend begann Legolas den Berg hinauf zulaufen. Es war doch schwerer, als er vermutet hatte, denn der nasse und glitschige Untergrund machte beiden ein schnelles Fortkommen so gut wie unmöglich. Einige Male konnte er nur knapp ein Hinfallen des Mädchens verhindern. Allerdings war er sich nicht mehr wirklich sicher, ob er es nicht etwas genoss sie aufzufangen, denn jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Körper etwas näher kamen, machte sich ein wunderbar leichtes Gefühl in ihm breit.  
  
Irritiert versuchte er sich zur Ordnung zu rufen, schließlich waren sie hier in Mordor und auf der Flucht. Interessanterweise fiel ihm ein Satz ein, den Gimli ihm einmal auf zwergisch beigebracht hatte. „Wenn du verliebt bist, ist der Verstand im Arsch."Verdutzt hielt Legolas inne. Hatte er das gerade etwa wirklich gedacht? Er stöhnte kaum hörbar auf. Das war doch wirklich nicht zu glauben. Samira stolperte schon wieder. Das Gefühl, welches nun schon zum hundersten Mal durch seinen Körper schoss, war nicht zu missdeuten. Er hatte sich verliebt und es gab wohl kaum einen Platz, der dafür unpassender gewesen wäre, als Mordor. Er seufzte, zog die leicht verdutzte Samira aber hartnäckig hinter sich her. Wunderbar.  
  
Endlich waren sie auf der Bergspitze angelangt und blickten auf die weite Ebene, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Samira keuchte. „Vor zwei Tagen lag hier aber noch kein Schnee!" Legolas nickte. Die Kälte schien sich sehr schnell immer weiter auszubreiten. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzten, als in der Ferne zwei, sich schnell auf sie zu bewegende Punkte, auftauchten. Samira konnte einen leichten Freudenjauchzer nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Dorinthus."  
  
Legolas strengte seine Augen ein wenig an.  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren die beiden Tiere vor ihren Besitzern zu Stehen gekommen. Legolas ließ seine Finger über das vertraute Fell seines treuen Begleiters streichen, verspürte aber trotzdem einen leichten Stich, als er sah, wie Samira ihr Pferd liebkoste. Innerlich rief er sich zur Ordnung. Das war ein Pferd. Nur ein Pferd. Trotzdem versuchte er sie wieder zur Eile zu mahnen. Vergeblich. Endlich saßen beide fest im Sattel und ließen die Pferde in einen scharfen Galopp fallen, bis sie wieder schneefreien Grund unter den Füßen hatten. Langsam fiel die innerliche Panik von dem Elben ab. In weniger als einem halben Tag würden sie Mordor hinter sich gelassen haben. Er ließ sein Pferd etwas langsamer gehen und wand sich der jungen Amazone neben sich zu und konnte seine brennende Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
„ Warum hast du vorhin eigentlich so auf den Vulkan gestarrt?"  
  
Samira blickte ihn zuerst etwas verschreckt an, holte dann aber tief Luft und setzte zu einer Antwort an.  
  
„Mir war sehr kalt", mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas fügte sie noch hinzu, „aber nicht vom Körper her, sondern vielmehr ein eisiger Hauch, der sich in deinem Herzen breit zumachen schein. Wie eine eisige Hand, die langsam nach dir greift. Ich weiß das klingt merkwürdig"Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, „aber ich glaube dieser Iszais wusste dass ich dort war. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, er wusste dass ich dort war. Nicht, das er mich gesehen hätte"fügte sie nach einem entsetzten Blick von Legolas an, „es ist nur vielmehr so, dass ich immer mehr das Gefühl habe, er hat mich dort erwartet und genau das verstehe ich nicht. Ich meine, ich wusste nichts von seiner Existenz, aber im Nachhinein sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass er wollte, dass ich alles mithöre was er sagt, dass ich sehe, welche Macht er hat und dass ich erfahre was er vorhat."  
  
Mit einem Blick auf Legolas fügte sie noch hinzu „Du hältst mich jetzt sicher für verrückt. Eine Amazone, die sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lässt, aber du hast mich gefragt."  
  
Legolas schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, fühlte aber gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis, das junge Mädchen in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, was natürlich nicht möglich war. Es war aber das erste Mal gewesen, dass er effektiv das Gefühl hatte, Samira nahe zu sein, sie menschlich zu erleben, mit Fehlern und Ängsten.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt bist. Viele Leute verlassen sich auf ihr Gefühl, sogar ich, wenn ich kämpfe."Samira nickte und lächelte ihm dankbar zu.  
  
„Wann denkst du werden wir in Bruchtal eintreffen?"  
  
Legolas kratzte sich am Kopf, schaute in den Himmel, als ob er dort irgendwo eine Antwort lesen könnte und fügte etwas zweifelnd hinzu.  
  
„An diesem Tag schaffen wir es auf jeden Fall noch, einige Wegstrecke zwischen uns und Mordor zu bringen, aber wenn wir uns wirklich beeilen, können wir es innerhalb von 3 tagen nach Lothlorien schaffen."  
  
Auf die großen Augen die Samira machte, fügte Legolas schnell hinzu. „Ich glaube nämlich, dass wir alle, die wir suchen und brauchen dort finden werden. Ein Gefühl, weißt du."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hallo ihr Lieben Danke an alle die mir ein Feedback geschrieben haben. Ich weiß das es auch diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Leider kann ich euch noch nicht einmal versprechen, dass es jetzt schneller geht. Ab Mitte April schreibe ich nämlich Abi, also kommt die Fortsetzung erst im Mai. Trotzdem wären E-Mails einfach toll. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas, über das ich mich neben all dem Stress freuen kann. Ein ganz dickes *knudde*l an dieser Stelle noch einmal an meine beta miranjor. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Liebe Grüße Glanwen 


	15. Der Phönix

Die Feuer des Phönix 15  
  
Der Phönix  
  
Der Wind bewegte die Blätter der Bäume. Sanft sangen sie ihr Lied und erzählten dem aufmerksamen Zuhörer die alten Mythen und Sagen. Der Elb stand mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem höchsten Turm, den es in Bruchtal gab und lauschte der Geschichte die langsam vor seinem geistigen Auge an Leben gewann. Seine Hand strich über den Bogen, den er in der Hand hielt und fuhr die schönen Verzierungen nach. Plötzlich zuckten die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht und schlagartig riss er die Augen auf. Angestrengt blickte er über das Land. Richtig. Seine Lippen hoben sich ein wenig. Da waren die Beiden also. Prinz Legolas vom Düsterwald und seine junge Begleiterin, vom Stamme der Amazonen. Leise stieß er einen Pfiff aus. Die sich im Hof befindenden Elben schauten erstaunt zu ihm auf, nickten aber dann und machten sich daran, die Neuigkeit zu verbreiten. Bald würde es ganz Bruchtal wissen.  
  
Der Elb schaute wieder in die Ferne und konnte nun die beiden Reiter genauer identifizieren. Eigentlich erstaunte es ihn nicht, dass sie gerade heute kamen. Die fremde Frau, wahrscheinlich auch vom Stamme der Amazonen hatte es voraus gesagt. Seine Lippen hoben sich wieder. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie viel in einem unscheinbaren Wesen stecken kann. Der Blick flog wieder auf die Ankommenden. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann würde auch diese keine Ausnahme sein.  
  
Legolas und Samira befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Seine Grenzen, die wirbelnden Flüsse, hatten sie schon passiert und nun begann der steilere Aufstieg, der am Ende einen unvergesslichen Blick, auf all die Schönheit gewährte, die Bruchtal zu bieten hatte. Die Pferde schnauften leise und Legolas warf einen Blick auf seine Begleiterin, die sich völlig in der Einzigartigkeit der Natur zu verlieren schien. Der eisige Hauch, der sie bis an die Grenzen von Mordor verfolgt hatte, fiel langsam von ihr ab. Das Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht und bewegte sich durch den Schritt des Pferdes sanft hin und her. Sein Blick glitt weiter an ihrem Körper hinab und verweilte kurz an dieser und jener Stelle. Langsam wanderte sein Blick wieder nach oben. Er blickte in ein Augepaar, das ihn erstaunt musterte.  
  
„Bin ich so interessant?"  
  
Samiras Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben. Sie hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile bemerkt, wie er sie musterte. Sein Blick über ihren Körper wandern zu sehen, hatte sie nicht in Empörung versetzt und genau das stellte sie jetzt vor ein Rätsel. Noch vor wenigen Wochen, hätte sie ihren Begleiter dafür gelyncht. Jetzt war es ihr nicht egal, sondern fast recht und sonderbar vertraut. Die letzten Tage hatten viel verändert. Sie war anders geworden. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspürt Legolas zu ärgern oder zu schikanieren. Vielmehr hatte sie seine Nähe gesucht. Anfangs noch mit der Ausrede, ihr sei kalt. Aber langsam war ihr klar geworden, dass dies nicht der Grund war und diese Erkenntnis machte ihr Angst.  
  
Legolas schaute betreten beiseite. „Nein.... ich meine doch."Verlegen fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. Er ertappte sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger dabei, seine Begleiterin zu betrachten und nun hatte sie ihn dabei ertappt. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Reaktionen hatten sich in der letzten Zeit etwas verschlechtert. Er genoss ihre Nähe und fühlte sich ohne sie wie eine Blume ohne Licht. Sein Blick schweifte nach oben in die Baumwipfel. Wie verrückt das Leben doch war, besonders für einen Elb. Da lebte man Ewigkeiten selig und zufrieden und dann warf ein Ereignis, eine Person vielmehr, das geordnete Leben über den Haufen. Diese Reise hatte alles verändert und es würde niemals wieder so sein wie früher.  
  
„Wir werden gleich Bruchtal erreichen."Legolas Blick fiel wieder auf seine Begleiterin, die unwillkürlich nickte. „Mach bitte die Augen zu."Erstaunt schaute Samira den Elben an. „Bitte!"Murrend schloss sie die Augen. Langsam schritten die Pferde den Weg hinauf und gelangten zu der Stelle, an der der Wald sich öffnete und den Blick auf Bruchtal freigab.  
  
„So, jetzt die Augen aufmachen."Legolas beobachtete gespannt die Reaktion der jungen Amazone. Ihr war die Begeisterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bruchtal erhob sich wie eine edle und unbesiegbare Festung aus dem Berg. Bereit jeden Feind zurückzuschlagen, oder alleine schon durch seinen majestätischen Anblick in die Knie zu zwingen. Gleichzeitig strahlte es aber auch eine Sanftheit und Zerbrechlichkeit aus, die dem Betrachter eine Reise in die Vergangenheit ermöglichte. Samira hielt die Luft an. Die Kälte, die sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte, zersprang und ließ nur noch die Freude, über diese Entdeckung zurück.  
  
Sie schluckte und konnte ihren Blick kaum von diesem Kunstwerk lenken, um Legolas ein kurzes Lächeln zuzuwerfen und ein leises „es ist wunderschön" zu antworten. Langsam nährten sie sich, aber man schien sie schon zu erwarten, denn einige Elben kamen ihnen langsam entgegen. Samira war aber immer noch so in die Betrachtung ihrer Umgebung vertieft, dass sie erst durch einen überdeutliches Ruckeln seitens eines Stallburschen dazu bewegt werden konnte, in diese Welt zurückzukehren und vom Pferd zu steigen.  
  
Legolas grinste sie breit an. „Ja, Bruchtal ist wunderschön, aber schau dir das alles später an. Ich werde mir sogar persönlich Zeit nehmen, dich herumzuführen."Setze er noch schelmisch hinzu. Mit diesen Worten zauberte er ein Lächeln auf Samiras Gesicht. „So, dass würdest du tun. Wie nett von dir, aber vergiss..."Bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, erregt etwas ganz anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein großer Elb, majestätisch und in ein feines Gewand gehüllt, kam direkt auf sie zu. Elrond, schoss es ihr in den Sinn und dieser sollte sie auch nicht getäuscht haben. Mit einer umarmenden Geste hieß er Legolas willkommen, richtete dann aber sein Augenmerk auf die junge Amazone.  
  
„Ihr müsst Samira sein. Eure Herrin hat mir viel über euch erzählt. Mein Herz freut es euch hier in Bruchtal zu empfangen, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass eure Ankunft für uns das Signal zum Krieg ist. Schlimme Nachrichten bringt ihr uns."  
  
Samira schien ihr Interesse für Schuhe wieder zu entdecken und vermied es dem weisen Elb ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte Recht. Sie brachte schlechte Nachrichten und sie hasste es, diese Funktion als Hiobsbote zu haben.  
  
„Trotzdem..."Samira schaute erstaunt nach oben und sah in ein sehr freundliches Elbengesicht... „trotzdem sind wir euch Beiden in tiefem Dank verbunden. Durch euren Mut werden wir die Möglichkeit haben, unser Vorgehen zu planen und wenn nötig Hilfe zu rufen. Wir werden uns sobald wie möglich unterhalten, aber es wird euch wohl erst einmal ein Bedürfnis sein, Eure Kleider zu wechseln und euch nach dem langen Ritt zu erfrischen. Soviel Zeit muss sein."  
  
Er winkte durch eine kurze Geste zwei Elben heran, die ebenso schöne, nur weiblich geschnittene Kleider trugen. Samira war fasziniert von diesem weichen Gewebe, welches sich an den Körper zu schmiegen schien und eins mit ihm wurde. Es musste ein tolles Gefühl sein, so etwas zu tragen. Vage hörte sie, wie Elrond den beiden Frauen auftrug, die Angekommenen in ihre Zimmer zu bringen, sie zu versorgen und dann rechtzeitig für das Gespräch wieder abzuholen.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, beendete Lord Elrond dieses Gespräch und riss Samira damit aus ihren Gedanken, die sich nun beeilte zur wartenden Elbe zu gelangen. Mit leichtem Bedauern bemerkte sie, wie Legolas in ein völlig anderes Gebäude geführt wurde, rief sich dann aber sofort zur Ordnung. Es war ihr fast unheimlich, wie sich ihre Art in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gewandelt hatte.  
  
Mit einem leichten Seufzer ließ sich Samira auf das Bett fallen. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten, denn alle paar Meter hielt Samira an, um durch die vielen Fenster, die Aussicht zu genießen oder sich einfach in der Betrachtung von Wandbildern, Teppichen, Schnitzerreinen oder Mosaiken zu verlieren. Bruchtal hatte unendlich viel mehr zu bieten, als sie aufnehmen konnte und schließlich war die Elbe sogar etwas rabiater geworden, um ihren Auftrag endlich erfüllen zu können.  
  
Samira kicherte leise vor sich hin, schloss aber dann die Augen und versuchte nur durch ihren Körper die Weichheit des Lackens und der Matratze aufzunehmen. Ein leichter Duft nach Wald und See stieg ihr in die Nase und sie ließ ihre Finger über den Stoff gleiten. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blickte sich etwas im Zimmer um. Es war ein ausnehmend hübsches Zimmer. Rote Vorhänge waren leicht vor den Fenstern gerafft, welche wieder eine unglaubliche Aussicht boten. Ihr gegenüber befand sich ein alter Schrank, der mit elbischen Schnitzereien verziert war und durch sein dunkles Holz einen warmen und einladenden Eindruck vermittelte. Gleich daneben befand sich eine Tür, durch deren Spalt leichter Dampf zog. Ein Badezimmer. Diese Erkenntnis ereilte Samira so plötzlich, dass sie vor lauter Begeisterung fast gegen den Bettpfosten gestoßen wäre, was wiederum ein leichtes Kichern in ihr hervorrief. Sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind, schalt sie sich selber.  
  
Leichten Fußes durchschritt sie das Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war erfüllt von einem warmen Duft und in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Badezuber, der bis oben mit Wasser gefüllt war. Diese Elben schienen doch Gedanken lesen zu können, mutmaßte Samira und begann sich gedankenverloren ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen, um schließlich in das warme Nass zu gleiten, welches alles Schlechte von ihr fortzuspülen schien. Das Wasser hatte ebenfalls einen angenehmen Geruch und Samira musste plötzlich schmunzeln. Solch ein Luxus wäre in der Schule absolut verpönt gewesen. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Eigentlich war jede Art von Luxus verpönt. Das Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen. Höchste Zeit also, das Ganze in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Mit diesen Gedanken tauchte sie noch ein Stück tiefer ein.  
  
Auf Zehnspitzen hüpfte Samira in Richtung Bett und hinterließ hinter sich einige Pfützen. Als ihr Blick aber aufs Bett fiel, erstarrte sie. Dort lag ein wunderschönes, fein verarbeitetes Elbenkleid in einem roten Stoff. Sachte strichen ihre noch etwas feuchten Hände über den Stoff. Die Elbe musste es hierhin gelegt haben, während sie gebadet hatte. Sie ließ das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und hielt sich das Kleid an, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, musste sie über ihr Verhalten lachen. Keiner hätte sie für eine der gefürchteten Amazonen gehalten, aber wer sagte denn, das gefährlich auch immer so aussehen muss. War es nicht viel besser, unschuldig auszusehen, um dann im geeigneten Augenblick zuzuschlagen und den Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen. Dieser Gedankengang brachte sie wieder zum Lachen und es tat gut endlich wieder befreit lachen zu können.  
  
Geschwind schlüpfte sie zuerst mit dem einen, dann mit dem anderen Bein in das weiche Gewand , zog es hoch und erkannte, dass sie den Kampf gegen die vielen Bänder wohl verlieren würde. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie es die Elben zuwege brachten, in ihren Kleidern völlig unkompliziert auszusehen, wo sie doch ein wahres Rätsel mit sich herumtrugen. Deprimiert ließ sich Samira auf das Bett fallen. Ohne Hilfe, würde das wohl nichts werden.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es und auf das „herein"kam die Elbe hinein.  
  
„Ich komme, um Euch beim Ankleiden zu helfen."  
  
Allein für diesen Satz, hätte Samira die Elbe am liebsten umarmt, ließ es dann aber, aus Furcht davor, diese zarte Geschöpf zu zerbrechen, sein.  
  
Als sie sich nun im Spiegel betrachtete und die Elbe beobachtete, die mit geschickten Fingern, diese Schlaufe mit jener Schlaufe verband, begann sie allmählich zu erahnen, wie das fertige Kunstwerke aussehen würde. Eigentlich war es völlig einfach geschnitten, wie alle elbischen Kleider, eignete sich aber für jeden Anlass, durch seine kunstvolle Stickerei, die im Kontrast zum Schnitt stand. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war das Werk vollbracht und Samira staunte noch immer über die außerordentliche Geschicklichkeit dieser Frau.  
  
Die Elbe trat einen Schritt zurück, knickste leicht und schloss mit der Erklärung, dass es nun Zeit für die Besprechung sei. Dabei huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen, während sie die junge Amazone betrachtete, die sich nicht amazonengleich, entzückt vor dem Spiegel drehte und wendete. In diesem Punkt waren wohl alles weiblichen Wesen gleich. Der Wunsch zu gefallen sprang irgendwann immer über, sei es auch nur um zu erreichen, was man sich wünschte.  
  
Schließlich machten sie sich aber doch auf den Weg und kamen, nach einem schier endlos erscheinenden Gewirr von Gängen und Türen, vor einem riesigen, durch Ornamente verzierten Tor an. Die Elbe klopfte leicht und öffnete das Tor, um Samira hineinzulassen und es gleich wieder hinter ihr zu verschließen.  
  
Langsam betrat die junge Amazone den Raum. Er war vom warmen Kerzenlicht hell erleuchtet und strahlte mit seinen weichen Vorhängen, aus dem typischen Stoff, und den weichen Sesseln einen Hauch von Behaglichkeit aus. Eigentlich war dieser Raum nicht wirklich dem Gesprächsthema angemessen, fand Samira. Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte die Anderen, die an einem großen Tisch sitzend, schon auf sie zu warten schienen. Ihr Blick schweifte die lange Tafel entlang und eigentlich erkannte sie nur drei Personen wieder. Lord Elrond, der ihr lächelnd einen freien Platz anbot, Legolas und ihre Herrin, neben der sie nun Platz fand. Die restlichen Personen waren ihr völlig unbekannt, schienen aber genaue Kenntnis über sie zu besitzen, denn alle nickten ihr freundlich zu. Ein Stuhl wurde gerückt und Lord Elrond begann, am Fuß des Tisches seine Einführung zu halten.  
  
„Meine lieben Freund, es ist jedem klar weswegen wir uns hier versammelt haben. Der eisige Hauch rückt näher und es ist nun sehr wichtig eine schnelle Entscheidung über unser weiteres Vorgehen zu treffen, um nicht wieder in einer Finsternis zu versinken. Zwei Mutige"sein Blick fiel kurz auf Samira und Legolas „ haben den weiten Weg nach Mordor gewagt, um uns nun die nötigen Informationen zu liefern."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand nun Legolas auf und machte sich seinerseits an die Erläuterung des Reiseweges, ihrer kurzen Gefangenschaft, und alles was er erfahren hatte, schloss aber mit einem Seitenblick auf Samira, dass es seiner Begleiterin aber gelungen wäre, nähere Informationen zu erhalten.  
  
Mit einem Mal waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet und Samira begann sich allmählich doch sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Langsam und unsicher stand sie auf und begann, zuerst noch sehr zögerlich, dann aber sicherer werdend, alles zu erzählen, was sie im Berg erfahren hatte. Sie berichtete von der Transformation, der Kälte und allem, was sie gesehen hatte, warf dann noch einen gewichtigen Blick in die Rund, um sich dann zu setzen.  
  
Einige Augenblicke herrschte ein großes Schweigen und alle schienen ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen. Plötzlich stand ein Mann auf.  
  
„Es ist notwendig, dass wir sofort einen Angriff starten. Lasst uns alle verfügbaren Männer aus ganz Mittelerde zusammen rufen. Wir müssen handeln, bevor sich die Anzahl der Orkheere ins Unermessliche geseigert hat."Dieser Ausruf wurde mit beistimmendem Gemurmel quittiert, nur Lord Elrond und die Herrin schienen nicht zu reagieren. Der Mann schlug leicht auf den Tisch „Wir müssen handeln. Sofort."  
  
Zu allgemeinen Überraschung ergriff nun die Herrin zum ersten Mal das Wort. Sie blieb allerdings sitzen, warf aber einen beschwörenden Blick in die Rund.  
  
„Ich stimme euch völlig zu. Wir müssen handeln. Aber mit einer Armee und sei sie auch noch so stark, werdet ihr nichts ausrichten können. Dieser Zauberer hat die Macht über die Kälte. Wenn wir ihn in Mordor mit einem Heer angreifen, haben wir es nicht nur mit unbesiegbaren Orks und Uruk-hais zu tun, sondern müssen auch gegen das ungewohnte Wetter kämpfen. Ich möchte hier noch einmal betonen. Die Orks sind unbesiegbar solange Iszais Zauber auf ihnen liegt. Eure Klingen werden von ihren Körpern abprallen. Diesen Kampf könnt ihr nicht mit Waffengewalt gewinnen. Noch nicht."  
  
Lord Elrond nickte nur langsam schaute dann in die teils fassungslosen, teils furchtsamen Gesichter.  
  
„Die Dame hat Recht. Mit dem Erkundungstrupp hoffte ich, meine Erwartungen als Trugschluss zu erkennen. Nun haben sie sich leider als traurige Wahrheit herausgestellt."  
  
Ein leichtes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und der Mann meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
  
„Lord Elrond, ich habe großen Respekt vor euch, wie ihr wisst, nun, was schlagt ihr vor. Es kann nicht euer Ernst sein, hier zu warten, bis dieses Wesen in Mittelerde einmarschiert, um uns zu vernichten. Wir müssen kämpfen..."  
  
„... und ihr werdet kämpfen."Beendete die Herrin den Satz. „Nur noch nicht jetzt. Bevor ihr euren Angriff startet, muss sicher gestellt sein, dass dieser Zauberer nicht mehr existiert und sein Zauber verflogen ist. Dann erst könnt ihr zum letzten Schlag gegen die Orks ausholen."  
  
„Aber wie..."der Mann stockte und schaute etwas hilfesuchend, aber auch neugierig auf die Frau, die dort völlig entspannt saß und ihn durch ihre weisen Augen anblickte.  
  
Sie lächelte leicht und beantwortete seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Womit würdet ihr Kälte und Eis bekämpfen? Mit Feuer, richtig. Nein, " antwortete sie auf das leise Geraune, welches wieder eingesetzt hatte, „wir werden nicht mit Fackeln nach Mordor ziehen und ein kleines Lagerfeuer anmachen. Wir müssen uns an die Person wenden, deren Schicksal es ist gegen diesen Herrscher anzutreten. Seit langem steht dieses Ereignis in den Sternen geschrieben. Nur die Person, die die Feuer des Phönix in sich trägt, kann das Eis besiegen. "  
  
Es wurde still im Raum, langsam und stockend richtete sich nun ein anderer Mann, der Samira gegenüber saß an die Herrin. „Und wie gedenkt ihr, sollen wir diese Person finden? Sollen wir Boten durch das ganze Land schicken?"  
  
Die Herrin lächelte in milde an und warf dann einen Blick auf Lord Elrond, der sich langsam erhob, sich auf dem Tisch abstütze und seinen Blick über die Männer schweifen ließ, die abwechselnd ihn und die Herrin erwartungsvoll anschauten.  
  
„Es ist nicht notwendig diese Person zu suchen. Sie ist schon längst hier." Alle begannen sich suchend umzuschauen, als erwarteten sie plötzlich eine unbekannte Person hinter sich auftauchen zu sehen. „Hat es denn niemanden gewundert, welche Leute wir für diesen Trupp ausgesucht haben? Legolas ist ein guter Kämpfer und vertraut mit der Umgebung von Mordor, aber Samira ist ein junges Mädchen. Nicht vertraut mit einem richtigen Kampf. Hat sich denn niemand darüber gewundert, dass wir gerade sie ausgewählt haben?"  
  
Ungläubig starrten alle auf Samira, die in diesem Augenblick am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Nichts war schlimmer, als von allen angestarrt zu werden und gleichzeitig diese Frage in den Augen der Männer zu lesen. Wie soll uns diese Mädchen retten können? Auch Legolas starrte sie ungläubig an. Was war es, was sie in sich trug?  
  
„Verzeiht, Lord Elrond, aber wie soll uns dieses Mädchen retten können?" Samira zuckte zusammen. Da war die Frage, die sie so fürchtete. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn man sie für nutzlos hielt, weil sie ein Mädchen war. Nur ein Mädchen. In ihrem Gedankengang wurde sie von Lord Elrond unterbrochen, der sich nun genötigt sah, eine Antwort zu geben. „Wie, das wissen wir auch nicht, aber wir wissen, dass sie diejenige ist, die das Feuer in sich trägt."  
  
Der Mann ihr gegenüber warf ihr einen halb ironischen, halb provozierenden Blick zu. „Wissen sie, ich glaube ihnen sogar, dass sie Feuer im Hintern hat"Samira schnaufte wütend auf „ aber sehen sie, ich glaube nicht, dass ein netter Hinterbau uns bei dem Kampf helfen wird. Mädchen sind doch eigentlich nur eine Last beim Kampf und wenn ein starker Krieger diesen Zauberer nicht schlagen kann, dann kann es diese süße Puppenschnute erst recht nicht."  
  
Samira schnaufte wütend. Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und laut hallten die Worte dieses Mannes in ihrem Kopf „netter Hinterbau-Last-süße Puppenschnute"Ihre Augen schlugen Blitze und nur von sehr weit her hörte sie die Herrin die so etwas wie „das hätten sie nicht sagen sollen" hervorstieß. In ihrem Bauch brannte ein heißes Feuer, welches langsam ihren Rachen hinaufstieg. Diesem Mann würde sie es zeigen. Ein Exempel statuieren, ihm Angst machen. Sie nahm nicht mehr wahr, außer diesem Mann. Ihre ganze Wut konzentrierte sich. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, der sich aber nicht mehr menschlich anhörte. Ein durchdringendes Kreischen erfüllte den Raum und die Männer traten erschrocken zurück. Die junge Frau veränderte sich. Sie wurde kleiner, ihre Haut war mit einem Mal mit Federn überseht, die sich wie züngelndes Feuer an ihrem Körper entlang zogen. Hier schönes Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen Vogelkopf, der mit seinem leuchtend gold-roten Gefieder förmlich Feuer zu spucken schien. Die junge Frau hatte sich in einen wunderschönen Phönix verwandelt, der nun seinerseits den schlotternden Mann fixierte. „Helfen sie mir."War das Letzte was er rausbringen konnte, bevor sich das Tier auf ihn stürzte und ihn mit seiner ungeheuren Kraft packte und mit ihm durch ein Fenster auf die weite Ebene flog.  
  
Fassungslos starrten die Männer dem kreischenden Vogel und dem schreienden Mann hinterher, bis die Herrin das Schweigen mit einem kurzen „Den sind wir los."unterbrach, sich erhob und aus dem Saal ging.  
  
Mit wachsamen Augen blickte der wachende Elb die Straße herab, die nach Bruchtal führte. Ein Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg. Da kam die junge Frau wieder. Langsam marschierte sie den Weg hinauf. Ihre Laune schien sich gebessert zu haben. Zuerst richtete er leise das Wort an sie, bemerkte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass sie obwohl kein Mensch, doch kein Elbengehör hatte. „Habt ihr eure Last verloren?"  
  
Überrascht blickte ihn die junge Frau an, grinst ihn dann aber frei an. „Ja, unterwegs war ein schöner Misthaufen. Ein ganz Großer und ausgerechnet da, hat mich die Kraft verlassen. Ist das nicht ein Pech! Wenn er sich beeilt, ist er Morgenfrüh wieder hier."Der Elb nickte und konnte sich nur knapp ein Lachen verkneifen. Da fiel Samira plötzlich etwas ein. Sie fing den Blick der Wache auf. „Als Elb könnt ihr mir doch sicher sagen, was „Melamin"heißt, oder?" Erstaunt schaute der Elb sie an. Etwas fahrig kratzte er sich am Kopf und blickte ihr dann wieder ins Gesicht. „Liebste"antwortete er und beobachtete, wie sich langsam das Gesicht der jungen Amazone verfärbte. Hastig rief sie ein „danke"und lief an ihm vorbei, in den Hof, der wie leergefegt war.  
  
Fast mechanisch steuerte sie auf den Garten zu, der im Mondschein eine fast mystische Aura besaß. Leise wandelte sie durch die Rosenallee und ließ sich am Ufer eines kleinen Sees nieder. Legolas hatte sie also „Liebste" genannt. Samira fühlte ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sanft tauchte sie einen Fuß in das warme Wasser ein und betrachtete die Wellen die sich darum bildeten. Er liebte sie. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Das war schön.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie durch ein Geräusch hinter sich, aus den Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah hinter einem Baum die Gestalt der Herrin auftauchen.  
  
„Ich habe dich bereits hier erwartet, Samira. Du hast allen einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt."  
  
Samira blickte nur kurz auf, wand dann ihren Blick aber wieder auf die glatte Wasserfläche. „Er hatte es verdient."Schloss sie kurz, nahm dann wahr, wie sich die Herrin neben sie setzte.  
  
„Da hast du Recht. Es war auch gut, denn erst so konntest du die wahre Tragweite deiner Macht erkennen. Ich weiß was du sagen willst, du weißt nicht wie du diesen Zauberer schlagen sollst und um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es auch nicht. An dem Tag deiner Geburt stand in den Sternen dein Schicksal geschrieben, als junge Frau solltest du als Einzigste die Macht haben, die Welt vor der Finsternis und Kälte zu schützen. Ich bin mir sicher, schon damals bereitete Iszais seine Rückkehr vor, er wusste von deiner Geburt und hätte alles daran gesetzt, dich zu vernichten. Es war also sehr wichtig, dich als Phönix verschwinden zu lassen und dich als junge, unscheinbare Amazone aufzuziehen. Nur so konnte dein Leben geschützt werden.  
  
Lächelnd wand die Herrin ihren Kopf der jungen Frau zu, die sie nun sehr aufmerksam anschaute. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich leicht über ihre Wange.  
  
„Glaub mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, dich zuerst wegzugeben. Es war ausgemacht, dass man dich nach einigen Monaten, wenn alle mir den Tod meines Kindes abgenommen hatten, vor meiner Tür aussetzten sollte. Nur so konnte ich sicher gehen, dass du sicher bist und gleichzeitig dein Aufwachsen beobachten. Dir sei versichert, du weißt alles, was du für die Vernichtung von Iszais zu wissen brauchst und helfen kann ich dir nicht." Gequält sah die Herrin Samira an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für dich tun, aber den Schlüssel zu seiner Vernichtung kannst nur du finden."  
  
Lange saßen die beiden Frauen schweigend da und in Samiras Kopf tobte ein Sturm. Alles, was sie in diesen Minuten erfahren hatte, stellte ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf. Die Herrin war ihre Mutter. Völlig selbstvergessen tauchte sie wieder ihren Fuß in den See und ließ mit einem kleinen Schnappen, die Tropfen wie flüssige Diamanten gen Himmel tanzen, nur um sie dann bei ihrem Weg nach unten zu beobachten. So war das Leben schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein ständiges Auf und Ab. „Woran denkst du?"hörte sie die Herrin neben sich fragen.  
  
Langsam zog sie ihren Fuß wieder aus dem Nass und beobachtet, wie die Tropfen langsam an der Haut abperlten. „Ich habe Angst, dass jetzt bald alles zusammen stürzt."Den fragenden Blick der Herrin ignorierte sie. „Mein ganzes Leben, dachte ich, ich wäre ein Niemand. Nun hat sich innerhalb weniger Wochen mein Leben verändert. Ich habe eine Familie, dich. Und ich bin wichtig geworden. Alles ist einfach nur wunderbar und eigentlich müsste es nun umso tiefer bergab gehen. Als Ausgleich."  
  
Ein klingendes Lachen riss Samira aus ihren Gedanken. Erstaunt schaute sie die Herrin an. Diese streckte langsam ihre Hand aus und strich der jungen Amazone über das lange Haar.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich eine Person auffangen wird. Die Blicke von Legolas kann man nun wirklich kaum übersehen und auch du hast dich etwas verändert, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf. Ihr seid für einander geschaffen. Du weißt das, ich weiß das und er weiß das und mit dem was dir als Phönix mitgegeben wurde, wirst du ihn auch nie verlassen müssen."  
  
Langsam zog sie die Beine an, stemmte die Arme auf den Boden und stand langsam auf. Sie klopfte die wenige Erde von ihrem Gewand und schaute dann noch einmal auf ihre Tochter herab, die sie interessiert ansah.  
  
„Ich habe mich zwar nie wie deine Mutter verhalten, aber jetzt ein Rat von mir. Geh zu ihm. Er wartet auf dich."Mit diesen Worten wand sich die Herrin zum Gehen, aber das leichte Lächeln, welches Samiras Lippen umspielt hatten, hatte sie gesehen.  
  
Ja, sie würde zu ihm gehen.  
  
Hallo ihr Lieben, danke an alle, die mir die Daumen gedrückt haben. Werde am Montag erfahren, ob es was gebracht hat. ( bis bald Glanwen PS Feedback. Gefällt euch der etwas neue Stil? 


	16. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht

Die Feuer des Phönix 16  
  
Die Dunkelheit der Nacht  
  
Langsam stieg Samira die Treppe hinauf. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie sich in dem Gewirr der Gänge zurechtgefunden hatte. Durch die sich bewegenden Fackeln, die an beiden Seiten der Wände befestigt waren, wurden die elbischen Schnitzereien in ein warmes Licht getaucht. Man meinte fast, die Figuren seien zum Leben erwacht. Sanft ließ Samira ihre Finger über die Schnitzerein streichen. Elben waren in der Tat sehr geschickt. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Morgen würde sie zu ihm gehen. Morgen. Sie schickte sich an, die weiteren Stufen zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen, schaute sie fast vorsichtig in den leergefegten Gang. Unwillig schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf, was hatte sie denn erwartet, es war bald Mitternacht.  
  
Sie lenkte ihre Schritte den Gang hinunter und stand nun endlich vor der Tür ihres Zimmers. Sachte ließ sie ihre Hand auf die Klinke sinken und drückte diese herunter. Tiefste Dunkelheit drang aus dem Zimmer heraus und hüllte sie in einen tiefschwarzen Schleier. Ganz allmählich ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Sie stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus. Das konnte lustig werden. Samira versuchte sich an die Möbelaufstellung zu erinnern. Das Bett müsste ungefähr in dieser Richtung liegen entschied sie kurzerhand und setzte sich vorsichtig, die Hände wie eine Blinde vor sich hertastend, in Bewegung. Ein Schritt... zwei Schritte.. bong. Samira taumelte leicht zurück, rieb sich kurz das Knie und tastete dann in etwas tieferer Umgebung nach dem Objekt. Laut ließ sie die Luft zwischen ihren Lippen hindurchzischen.  
  
„Zumindest den Bettpfosten habe ich gefunden,"dachte sie.  
  
Ihre Hände glitten das Bett entlang, bis sie schließlich die Wand erreichte. Die erste Hürde, war genommen, aber mit der Zweiten würde es etwas schwieriger werden. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert, das Kleid anzuziehen und es war eine Elbin da gewesen, nun war sie alleine und es war dunkel. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich daraus in dieser Situation befreien zu können, schätzte die junge Amazone recht gering ein. Zum Schlafen war es allerdings doch etwas zu unbequem befand sie und stieß einen zweiten Seufzer aus, während sie nun doch den Versuch startete, zumindest den Verschluss zu finden. Das allein gestaltete sich jedoch schon als ungeheure Schwierigkeit. Samira war sich ganz sicher, das der Verschluss am Rücken gewesen war... da war er aber nicht mehr  
  
„..oder ich finde ihn nicht. Warum müssen Elben nur immer alles so perfekt machen."Wütend machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. „Als ob ein einfacher Knopf nicht reichen würde. Ist auch sehr praktisch und leicht zu finden... besonders im Dunkeln."  
  
„OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, siehst du etwa nichts?"  
  
Samira schrak zusammen und blickte angestrengt in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Leider konnte sie nichts erkennen. „Wer ist da?" Ein kurzes, fast beleidigtes Räuspern war zu vernehmen.  
  
„Man sollte meinen, dass du meine Stimme inzwischen kennst."  
  
„Legolas?!?"  
  
„Richtig." Samira unternahm einen zweiten versuch Legolas genaue Position im Raum auszumachen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. „Wo bist du?"  
  
Plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. „Hier!"Vor Schrecken wäre sie fast von Bett gefallen, wenn sie der Elb nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten hätte. Zu dumm, dass Elben sich nicht nur geräuschlos bewegen konnten, sondern auch noch die Fähigkeit besaßen, bei Nacht recht gut zu sehen. Diese Tatsache verschaffte ihm einen unbestreitbaren Vorteil und irgendwie gefiel ihr das überhaupt nicht. Zumal er in ihrem Zimmer war. Sachte tastete sie neben sich, bis sie Legolas Position ausgemacht hatte. Samira entschied sich, den Zipfel seines Gewandes in den Fingern zu behalten. So wusste sie immer wo er war. Das Fragezeichen auf seinem Gesicht war förmlich spürbar.  
  
„Damit du mir nicht abhanden kommst."  
  
„Tzs, tzs, tzs... dann müsste wohl eher ich dich festhalten, immerhin hast du heute sehr überstürzt Abschied genommen... was hast du überhaupt mit dem Mann gemacht?"  
  
Samira machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er hätte mich nicht derart beleidigen sollen. Jetzt steckt er bis zum Hals in der Scheiße... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen.  
  
Legolas schien mit dieser Antwort zwar nicht zufrieden zu sein, ließ es allerdings auf sich beruhen. Er würde es bestimmt noch erfahren. Es gab allerdings doch noch einige Dinge, die er genauer wissen wollte und nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte.  
  
„Was war das eigentlich heute Nachmittag? Ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass sich Menschen in was auch immer verwandeln können. Eigentlich können das nur sehr weise Magier und dafür bist du doch noch etwas zu jung."Diese Frau trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte bis zum Nachmittag gedacht, dass er alles über seine Gefährtin wissen würde und nun stellte sich das alles als Trugschluss heraus.  
  
Ein kurzes Lachen neben sich schreckte ihn auf und sein Blick wendete sich wieder Samira zu. Ihre Augen funkelten förmlich und Legolas war sich sicher noch nie vergleichbare gesehen zu haben. Im Dunkeln offenbarte sich ein leichter goldener Schimmer, der auf ihrer Haut lag. Bisher hatte er ihn nie bemerkt.  
  
„Wie alt schätzt du mich denn?"Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an, obwohl ihre Augen zugegebenermaßen eher auf den hinter ihm stehenden Schrank gerichtet zu sein schienen. Grübelnd kratzte er sich am Kopf. Eine gefährliche Frage, gerade bei einem weiblichen Wesen. Am besten zu jung schätzen, das machte immer einen guten Eindruck. „17."Ein kurzes Kichern erklang. Anscheinend hatte er sich doch etwas verschätzt. Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Plötzlich setzte Samira wieder zum Sprechen an.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir gerade aufgebrochen waren hast du mich gefragt, ob ich weiß was Orks seien. Du meintest ich wäre erst so kurze Zeit auf der Welt."Legolas erinnerte sich natürlich an diese Begebenheit. Es war aber auch zu schön gewesen sie zu ärgern. „Nun, ich bin seit 31 Jahren auf der Welt. Eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne für dich, aber um ehrlich zu sein kennt nur die Herrin mein wahres Alter. Die meisten der Mädchen denken ich sei so alt wie sie. Manchmal bin ich etwas kindisch, das weiß ich. Aber ich kann mir Zeit lassen. Mit allem. Auch mit dem erwachsen werden. Wenn ich es überhaupt werden will. Kinder haben nämlich einen Vorteil. Sie haben keine Sorgen wegen der Zukunft. Sie denken nur an das Jetzt. Also um zum Schluss zu kommen, mein Alter ist eigentlich egal, denn auch in 40 Jahren werde ich noch genauso aussehen wie jetzt. Und in 70, und in 90."  
  
Ihr „das-hättest-du-jetzt-nicht-gedacht"Blick verirrte sich zu Legolas. Er war verwirrt. Sie hatte von 90 Jahren gesprochen. 3190 ergab 121. Definitiv zuviel für einen Menschen. Nach einigen folternden Augenblicken fuhr Samira fort. Sie kostete diese Situation aus. Natürlich wäre es noch interessanter gewesen, Legolas Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Also, viele Menschen haben ein besonderes Verhältnis zu bestimmten Tieren. Das ist manchmal in die Wiege gelegt, oder hat sich über die Zeit hinaus entwickelt. Bei einigen sehr wenigen Menschen ist diese Gabe noch weiter ausgeprägt. Diese Menschen fühlen sich so sehr mit der Seele des Tieres verbunden, dass sie mit dieser Seele verschmelzen. So können diese Menschen zum Beispiel die Gestalt dieses einen Tieres annehmen, oder bekommen einige seiner Fähigkeiten verliehen. In meinem Fall die des Phönix... wurde mir in die Wiege gelegt. Auf jeden Fall sind diese Vögel Fabeltiere, die leider in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Viele glauben sogar es gebe sie gar nicht." Samira seufzte leicht auf. „Sie existieren. Aber nur wenige wissen etwas über diese großartigen Geschöpfe. Weißt du wie ein Phönix stirbt. Nein? Er zerfällt zu Asche um dann aus dieser Asche aufzuerstehen. Dadurch sind sie unsterblich. Alter kann ihnen nichts anhaben. Das ist auch die Fähigkeit, die die Seele des Phönix mir verliehen hat. Ich werde nicht altern... Ist es nicht nett, dass ich dafür nicht alle 2 Jahre verpuffen muss? Wäre doch etwas unpraktisch. Stell dir vor, du duscht gerade und bemerkst dann, dass du zu Staub zerfällst. Das wäre vielleicht eine Schweinerei."  
  
Allein dieser Gedanke brachte Samira zum Lachen. Neben ihr war es still geworden. Sachte zupfte Samira an Legolas Gewand. Er bewegte sich und sprach Worte aus, die Samira durch Mark und Bein gingen, da seine Stimme einen belegten Klang hatte, den sie eigentlich nicht kannte. „Dann wirst du mich also nicht verlassen?"Teils erschrocken, teils erstaunt schaute sie auf. „Meine Zeit ist so unbegrenzt, wie die der Elben, wenn du das meinst..."Plötzlich war sich Samira nicht mehr sicher, ob Legolas das gemeint hatte und ein unbestimmtes Kribbeln begann in ihrer Magengegend zu brodeln.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in der Dunkelheit gar nicht mehr wohl. „Kannst du bitte Licht machen?"Ein leises Pfeifen ertönte und der Lufthauch strich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich kann schon, aber ich will nicht. Immerhin sehe ich genug, und das reicht doch, findest du nicht."Legolas fand Gefallen an Samiras Blindheit. Es war wie verstecken und suchen. Nur mit etwas ungerecht verteilten Karten. Er war so schnell aufgestanden, dass Samira nicht die Geistesgegenwart gehabt hatte ihn festzuhalten. „Hey, wo gehst du hin?"Legolas lächelte leicht. Er würde heute Nacht bestimmt nicht mehr gehen. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Türschloss leise um. Aber nicht leise genug. „Warum hast du abgeschlossen?"  
  
Legolas zuckte nur kurz mit der Schulter. „Damit keiner etwas klaut..."Er ließ den Schlüssel in seine Tasche gleiten und konnte gerade noch ein paar Schritte zur Seite gehen, um nicht von Samira getroffen zu werden, die mit wedelnden Armen versuchte die Tür ohne weitere Beule zu erreichen. Kein Schlüssel mehr da. „Was soll das?"verlangte sie zu wissen, aber ihre Wut war nur vorgespielt, das merkte er deutlich. „Weg."„Mach endlich Licht!!!"  
  
„Mach doch selbst welches, das hast du doch schon einmal gemacht." Samira seufzte gequält auf. Erwischt, dachte sie. „Das kann ich nicht. Es raubt unglaubliche Kraft sich in einen Phönix zu verwandeln und ich war sehr aktiv. Deshalb kann man sagen, ich habe mein Tagespensum an Energie schon verbraucht."  
  
„So ein Pech."Das Bedauern triefte nur so vor Ironie. Samira war sich sicher, hätte sie etwas gesehen, hätte sie dem Elb jetzt sofort den Hals umgedreht.  
  
„Mach endlich Licht!"  
  
Legolas lachte kurz auf. „Wozu, damit du es schaffst dein Kleid aufzumachen. Welches dir, nebenbei erwähnt, sehr gut steht."Er sah mit Befriedigung, wie Samira anfing zu kochen. Für den Schreck, den sie ihm eingejagt hatte, war das eine gerechte Strafe, befand er.  
  
„Nein, denn das scheint mir wirklich unmöglich. Aber es würde mich doch interessieren wo du dich gerade aufhältst, damit ich dir in den Hintern treten kann!"  
  
Ein kurzes Lachen war zu hören. Legolas hatte nicht im Geringsten vor, seinen Vorteil aufzugeben. Eigentlich passte es ihm sogar recht gut ins Konzept, dass Samira so hilflos war. Ganz leise trat er von hinten an sie heran. Sein Blick glitt über die Verschnürung des Kleides. Sie war in der Tat kompliziert, aber nicht zu kompliziert für ihn. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und ließ sanft seinen warmen Atem über ihre Schulter streichen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr die junge Amazone herum und hätte ihm beinahe eine Ohrfeige verpasst, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig geduckt hätte.  
  
„Was sollte das?"Fragte sie atemlos und versuchte wieder Legolas mit ihren Händen zu finden. Dieser wich der Suchenden geschickt aus. „Ich wollte dir nur bei deinem Kleid helfen. Wenn du willst mach ich es für dich auf." Samira hielt in ihrer Bewegung schockiert inne. Es war nicht der Vorschlag, der sie entsetzte hatte, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie diesen Vorschlag gar nicht so abwegig fand.  
  
„Nein!!!!!"Fast enttäuscht hörte sie Legolas aufseufzen.  
  
„Nein, „ äffte er sie nach „ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann das alles alleine machen." Gegen ihren Willen musste Samira lachen. Er hatte Recht, sie benahm sich kindisch. Wenn sie nicht vorhatte in dieser Nacht im Stehen zu schlafen, musste er ihr beim Öffnen der Bänder helfen.  
  
„Also", endete sie „meinetwegen."  
  
Sie bemerkte, wie Legolas langsam an sie herantrat und sich an den Bändern zu schaffen machte. Unendlich langsam öffnete er die Knoten und stand dabei sehr nah hinter ihr, so dass sie seinen Atem wieder auf der Haut spüren konnte. Wieder machte sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch breit. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie Legolas Hand nach oben zu ihren Schultern glitt. Sanft streichelte er die zarte Haut. Wie in Trance versuchte Samira sich aus dieser ungewohnten Situation zu befreien. Unsicher fing sie an.  
  
„Ich weiß was Melamin heißt."Kurz hielt Legolas in seiner Bewegung inne, fuhr dann aber sofort fort. „Liebste."Antwortete er leise. Erstaunt drehte Samira sich um, sie hatte nicht erwartet, von Legolas dieses Wort zu hören. „Und ich bin froh, dass die Zeit dich mir nicht wegnehmen kann."Samira sog die Luft ein. Langsam tastete sie nach dem Elben. Ihre Finger griffen in die leere Luft, er war weg. „Legolas?"  
  
Plötzlich flackerte ein Lichtschimmer auf und in wenigen Augenblicken loderten die Fackeln im Zimmer behaglich auf und tauchten es in einen warmen Schein. Der Angesprochenen stand einige Schritte von ihr entfernt und lächelte sie an. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren, dass ist mir in den letzten Tagen und Wochen klar geworden."Wieder trat er an sie heran und begann von neuem seine angefangene Arbeit. Samira ließ es geschehen. Legolas Blick hatte sie doch etwas mitgenommen. Es war keine Ironie mehr darin zu lesen, nur pures Glück und etwas Undefinierbares. Ohne es zu bemerken lehnte sie sich etwas weiter nach hinten und stieß plötzlich an seine Schultern. Sein Gesicht lag nun nah bei ihrem und ein eine ihr unbekannte Hitze überflutete plötzlich ihren Körper. Unendlich langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Samiras Blick lief Legolas ebenmäßiges Gesicht herab und blieb schließlich an seinen Lippen hängen. Schöne geschwungene Lippen, die sich ganz langsam den ihren näherten. Die Berührung traf in sie wie ein Blitz und....  
  
...die Blätter im Garten umschlangen sanft den Körper des Stammes. Der Wind ließ sie die Rinde leicht berühren und langsam fielen einige Blätter von den Fingern des Windes gezupft zu Boden und bildeten dort einen seidigen Haufen zu Füssen des schlanken Baumes.  
  
Der Mond warf sein samtiges Licht auf das Moosbett, welches einem Entenpärchen als Nachtlager diente. Der Wind bewegte sachte die Halme und langsam sanken einige Blätter auf ihr weiches Lager. Durch das sanfte Licht des Mondes enthüllte der See zu Füssen der Bäume seine wahre Schönheit. Tief und dunkel lag er da und offenbarte doch eine wohlbekannte Wärme. Plötzlich löste sich an einem Abhang ein kleiner Stein und rollte auf die jungfräuliche und glatte Oberfläche des Sees zu und durchbrach diese mit einem lauten Platschen, welches die Stille der Nacht durchschnitt.  
  
Immer tiefer sank er durch das seidige Wasser. Langsam näherte er sich dem Boden und verursachte dort durch sein Aufkommen eine kleine Erschütterung, die einer Explosion gleich, kleine Sandpartikel aufwirbelte. Durch das Licht des Mondes schimmerten diese Partikel leicht auf, umfingen dann aber den Stein in einer sanften und warmen Umarmung.  
  
Hallo ihr Lieben, hier ist also das nächste Kapitel, es folgen jetzt noch zwei. Da ich ein Fan von Andeutungen bin, habe ich dieses Kapitel etwas anders beendet. Es bleibt also jedem selbst überlassen, was er/sie davon hält oder was er/sie in diese Situation hinein interpretiert. Wie gesagt, bitte Feedback. Glanwen 


	17. Die letzte Schlacht

Die Feuer des Phönix 17

Die letzte Schlacht

Unglaubliche Kälte umklammerte ihr Herz. Angst übermannte sie, brach über sie wie eine Flutwelle herein und drohte sie mit sich fortzureißen. Samira wollte schreien, aber die Angst schnürte ihr die kehle ab und raubte ihr den Atem. Voller Entsetzen sah sie auf eine Landschaft aus Eis und Schnee herab. Jeglicher Lebensfunke schien aus der erde vertrieben worden zu sein. Blau, die Farbe der Kälte war das herrschende Element. Ihre Muskeln verweigerten ihren Dienst und es so konnte sie nicht die Augen vor dem verschließen, was sie sah. Ein Bild des Jammers. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass sich vor etwas derartigem schützen zu können, aber der Anblick der toten Natur die jedes Lebensfunken beraubt zu sein schien, zeriss ihr das Herz. Wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert hob sie jedoch langsam den Kopf, obwohl sie den dringenden Wusch in sich trug, die Augen zu verschließen und die Wahrheit auszusperren. Doch dieser Wunsch blieb ihr verwehrt. Langsam richtete sich ihr Blick auf etwas Unbekanntes vor ihr. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht vor ihr auf. Mit Entsetzen erkannte sie es. Das Gesicht des Feindes, ihres Feindes. Wiederum versuchte sie sich abzuwenden und wiederum versagte ihr Körper seinen Dienst.

Aus kleinen Eiskristallen, die leicht vom Wind umhergewirbelt wurden, geformt schwebte es über dem Boden und durchbohrte sie förmlich mit eisigem Blick.

„Komm zu mir, oder alle die du liebst werden sterben."

Erschrocken fuhr Samira aus dem Schlaf hoch. Heftig atmend blickte sie sich um. Wo war sie? Ihr Blick fiel an ihre Seite und Augenblicklich entspannte sich ihr Körper wieder. Legolas lag neben ihr und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen an die decke. Sie lächelte leicht. Langsam hatte sie sich an diese elbische Ungewöhnlichkeit gewöhnt. Liebevoll betrachtete sie sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Sie zwang sich der Versuchung zu widerstehen und ihre Finger über seine haut gleiten zu lassen. Er sollte nicht geweckt werden.

Plötzlich war ihr als ob sich sein Gesicht verändern würde. Voller Entsetzten starrte sie auf die Eiskristalle die sich seiner Haut zu bemächtigen schienen und langsam das Leben aus seinem Körper vertrieben. Sie wollte schreien, war aber wie gelähmt. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und Worte in ihrem Inneren wurden wachgerufen. „Alle die du liebst werden sterben."Voller Angst öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Ein schlafender Legolas lag neben ihr.

Angst beschlich sie und ein furchtbarer Verdacht begann sich in ihr zu formen. Sollte dies kein Traum gewesen sein, sondern eine Warnung an sie? Reichte Iszais Einfluss so weit? Und was würde geschehen, wenn sie seiner Forderung nicht nachkam, würde sie dadurch die Personen, die ihr am Herzen lagen in Gefahr bringen? Gequält schüttelte sie den Kopf um diese fragen zu vertreiben, aber dies gelang ihr nicht. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Die Herrin hatte gesagt, nur sie könnte den Zauberer aufhalten, aber nur sie würde auch wissen was sie zu tun hätte. Entschlossen blickte sie auf den schlafenden Elben neben sich. Ja, sie wusste was zu tun war. Leise stand sie auf und schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf den Elb herab. Sie musste lächeln. Das gute Gehör der Elben schien Legolas diesmal im Stich gelassen zu haben und sie beschloss ihn damit später noch etwas aufzuziehen. Schlagartig erlosch jedoch ihr Lächeln. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt wiedersehen würde. Mit einem Mal war sich Samira nicht mehr sicher, ob sie je wieder zu ihm würde zurückkehren können. Aber die Entscheidung war getroffen. Sie ging an Fenster, öffnete den Laden und stieg leise, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen auf die Fensterbank.

Sie ließ ihr Wesen nach innen kehren, griff nach dem Feuer und sprang.

„NEIN!!!!!!!!!" Legolas war gerade aus seinen Träumen erwacht. Leise drehte er sich um, um die schlafende Samira neben sich zu betrachten. Sein Lächeln erlosch schlagartig, als er sie nicht neben sich sah und sofort war er hellwach. Hektisch blickte er im Zimmer umher und konnte gerade noch ihr dunkles Haar erkennen, als sie aus dem Fenster stürzte.

Panisch sprang er auf und eilte zum Fenster. In einiger Entfernung flog ein feuerfarbener Vogel in Richtung Mordor.

„Komm zurück."Natürlich blieb diese Bitte unbeantwortet und Legolas zweifelte nicht, wenn er eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen, hätte er nicht gezögert diese zu ergreifen. Er wusste was sie vorhatte und es war glatter Selbstmord. Eilig zog er sich etwas über und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er die fand, die er suchte. Elrond und die Herrin saßen gemeinsam mit einigen der Krieger an einem Tisch im großen Speisesaal. „Samira ist weg", stieß er etwas außer Atem hervor. Erstaunt hoben die Krieger die Köpfe. „Was heißt weg?"Ertönte es wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie hat sich verwandelt und ist..."

„... nach Mordor aufgebrochen."Vollendete die Herrin seinen Satz ohne aufzublicken. Verwirrt richtete Legolas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die ältere Frau. Woher wusste sie das und vor allem, warum unternahm sie nichts? Auch Elrond schien völlig gelassen zu sein. „Aber..."

Die Herrin hob nun doch ihr Gesicht und blickt ihm direkt in die Augen. Erstaunt keuchte er auf. Er hatte erwartet in ihren Augen Gleichgültigkeit zu lesen, aber der Schmerz und die Sorge die aus ihren Augen sprachen, raubte ihm schier den Atem. Noch nie hatte er eine derartige Gefühlregung bei dieser Frau gesehen. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches allerdings nicht ihre Augen zu erreichen schien. „ Wir können nichts für sie tun. Diese Entscheidung hat sie allein getroffen und musste sie auch ganz alleine treffen. Auf ihrem Weg, egal wohin er sie auch führen mag, können wir sie nicht begleiten. Verstehst du? Wir sind außerstande ihr zu helfen. Diese Schlacht muss sie alleine schlagen. Es ist ihr Schicksal."

Legolas hatte die Worte zwar gehört, konnte sie aber nicht begreifen und schon gar nicht verstehen. Diese Frau saß vor ihm und teilte ihm mit, dass seine Geliebte ganz alleine gegen etwas kämpfen sollte, was eigentlich nicht zu besiegen war. „Ich hätte..."

„Nein", Elronds feste Stimme erfüllte den Saal „du kannst ihr nicht helfen. Nicht wenn du mit ihr gegangen wärst. Ihr seid beide ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam gegangen, aber in dieser Schlacht kannst du ihr nicht helfen. Es ist ihr Schicksal, nicht deins. Dir wurde eine andere Aufgabe zugedacht."Elrond seufzte auf und dachte an seine geliebte Tochter, welche aus Liebe zu Aragorn das leben einer Sterblichen gewählt hatte. „Manche Dinge sind schwer zu verstehen. Wir müssen sie einfach als gegeben hinnehmen, denn gegen das Schicksal lässt sich nicht ankämpfen. Man muss es akzeptieren. In der Zwischenzeit schlage ich vor du rüstest dein Pferd. Noch heute wird eine Armee Richtung Mordor aufbrechen, um ein letzte Mal gegen die dunkle Macht zu kämpfen. Sollte Samira siegen, werden wir Mordor einen Schlag versetzen, von dem es sich nie wieder erholen wird."

Legolas nickte, war mit seinen Gedanken aber bei etwas ganz anderem. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte ertönte die Stimme der Herrin hinter ihm. „Du darfst nicht versuchen zu ihr zu kommen. Selbst wenn du Tag und Nacht hindurch gallopieren würdest, könntest du niemals rechtzeitig in Mordor eintreffen um etwas am Laufe der Geschichte zu ändern und selbst wenn du rechtzeitig eintreffen solltest... würdest du sie dadurch nur in Gefahr bringen. Versteh doch, durch die Sorge um dich würde sie unaufmerksam und dadurch angreifbar werden. So schlimm es auch ist. Wir können nichts tun als zu warten und zu beten."

Legolas hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Sollte diese Frau Recht haben? Gleichzeitig aber hasste er die Empfindung, an der Seite stehen zu müssen ohne eingreifen zu können, ohne helfen zu können. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht breitete sich in ihm aus. Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er würde Samira wahrscheinlich wirklich nur in Gefahr bringen durch seine Anwesenheit. Er war zwar ein guter Kämpfer, aber Zauberei hatte er keine Waffen entgegen zusetzten. Er eilte aus dem Saal, wenn er schon ihr nicht helfen konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein. Er würde mit der Armee nach Mordor ziehen. Zur letzten Schlacht.

Samira kämpfte gegen den Sturm. Es erschien förmlich wie ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht von der richtigen Route abgekommen war. Die kleinen Eiskristalle brannten in ihren Augen und machten es ihr schwer sich an der Umgebung zu orientieren. Allerdings war ihr, als ob eine ihr unbekannte Macht sie anzog. Es war völlig unmöglich dieser Anziehungskraft zu wiederstehen oder sie gar zu ignorieren. Auch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Gefühl stärker wurde, je näher sie dem Vulkan kam. Einige Orks hatte sie auf ihrem Weg bemerkt, trotzdem interessierten sie diese nicht. Das Einzige was zählte war ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zu Pferd hätte sie wohl mehrere Tage gebraucht, aber so, auf direktem Wege, würde sie schon in kurzer Zeit den Vulkan erreichen, den sie wiederzusehen niemals gewünscht hätte. Trotzdem erschien es ihr, als sei sie von einem unbekannten Gefühl der Macht durchflutet, so dass sie die Strapazen nichts anzuhaben schienen.

Immer näher rückte ihr Ziel und vor ihren Augen schien alles andere an Wichtigkeit zu verlieren. Sie segelte durch das kleine Loch, mit welchem sie schon vor kurzer Zeit Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und betrachtete den schmalen Gang. Unsicherheit machte sich plötzlich in ihr breit und mit einem Mal war sie nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat. Angst rumorte in ihrem Bauch in sie hatte das Gefühl, eine riesige Kugel aus angst in ihrem bauch zu tragen, die sich mit jedem Atemzug zu vergrößern schien. Die Angst wich langsam einer blanken Panik. Voll entsetzen dachte sie an das, was die anderen von ihr erwarteten. Sie mochte das Gefühl nicht für alle verantwortlich zu sein. Diese Last auf ihren Schulten schien sie förmlich zu erdrücken.

Langsam sank ihr Mut und spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und eine davon verband sich mit einer anderen, löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und tropfte auf den kalten Stein. Ungläubig und zugleich entsetzt blickte Samira auf den kleinen Tropfen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals geweint zu haben. Eine Amazone tat so etwas nicht, sie war mutig und entschlossen und ließ sich nie von ihrem Ziel abringen. Bestürzt sank ihr Kopf nieder und plötzlich kam ihr ein entsetzlicher Gedanke. Was war wenn sie nie wirklich das Herz einer Amazone besessen hätte, was war wenn sie außerstande sein würde zu helfen und ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen. Würden dann alle ihretwegen sterben? Sie würde alle enttäuschen. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, was war wenn sich die Sterne geirrt hatten und sie gar nicht die war die sie sein sollte.

Ein leiser Schluchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle und entsetzt hielt sie inne. Sie hatte sich verändert, war weich und weinerlich geworden. Es war nichts mehr übrig von der Frau die sie einmal gewesen war und Samira hatte das Gefühl sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen. Wann hatte diese Veränderung begonnen? Eigentlich hatte es begonnen, als Legolas das erste Mal in ihr Leben getreten war. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich etwas und beinahe musste sie lächeln. Dieser blöde Elb. Mit einem schaudern dachte sie an die Vision die sie heute Morgen gehabt hatte und sofort spürte sie wieder die Entschlossenheit in sich. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass dieser Zauberer irgendjemanden der ihr nahe stand etwas zu leide tun würde. Nicht solange sie noch atmete. Entschieden befreite sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Sie würde kämpfen!

Sobald sie etwas Schlaf gehabt hatte.

Mürrisch blickte Legolas zurück. Für seinen Geschmack kamen sie viel zu langsam voran. Er hatte sich zwar davon abbringen lassen, nicht völlig allein aufzubrechen um Samira einzuholen, trotzdem lag ihm sehr viel daran möglichst schnell vorwärts zu kommen. Vielleicht würden sie doch rechtzeitig kommen, um sie zu unterstützen. Sie ritten zwar alle recht eilig, aber mit einer Armee von circa 200 Mann voran zukommen war etwas völlig anderes. Es dauerte immer länger als allein. Außerdem würden noch andere Heere zu ihnen stoßen, die den Königen der verschiedenen Teile Mittelerdes untergeben waren.

Leise seufzte Legolas auf. Sie hatten nicht einmal ein Drittel ihres Weges zurückgelegt und er musste langsam einsehen, die Herrin hatte Recht gehabt, nie würden sie zur rechten Zeit Mordor erreichen um irgendetwas zu ändern. Die größte Schlacht würde geschlagen sein, lange bevor sie das Schlachtfeld auch nur sehen würden.

Die Sonne sank langsam am Firmament nieder. Bald würde die Nacht hereinbrechen und es wäre vernünftiger zu Schlafen, wenigstens einige Stunden. Aber zum vernünftig sein blieb keine Zeit. Nur eine Stunde würden sie ausruhen. Mit etwas Glück würden sie in diesem Tempo Mordor in zwei Tagen erreichen und sowohl die Krieger als auch die Pferd waren solche Strapazen gewohnt. Legolas blickte sich um, hob dann seinen Arm als Zeichen dafür anzuhalten. Dieser Platz war perfekt für die Rast geeignet. Einige Augenblicke später schloss auch Aragorn zu ihm auf.

„Wir werden hier rasten."Er erkannte ein undeutliches Nicken. Die Nacht war nun mit ihrer vollen Macht hereingebrochen und hatte die Umgebung in ihr blauschwarzes Licht gehüllt.

Die meisten Männer hatten diesen Befehl gehört und waren schon damit beschäftig vom Pferd zu steigen oder sogar bereits dabei ein Feuer zu entfachen. Auch Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd und flüsterte ihm ein Lobwort ins Ohr. Dann setze er sich neben Aragorn, der schon vor dem Feuer Platz gefunden hatte.

„Wir werden nicht rechtzeitig in Mordor ankommen."Es hörte sich eher wie eine Frage denn eine Feststellung an und erstaunt hob Aragorn den Kopf, um seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir werden rechtzeitig zur Schlacht mit den Orks kommen."Unwillig wedelte Legolas mit seiner Hand, wie um eine Fliege zu vertreiben. „Ich werde nicht rechtzeitig kommen um Samira zu helfen." Vernehmlich stieß Aragorn die Luft aus. „Es ist ihr Schicksal und daran kannst weder du noch ich etwas ändern."Legolas ließ sich neben ihm sinken und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Würdest du auch so reden, wenn nicht Samira sondern Arwen in dieser Situation stecken würde?"Erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich riss der König von Gondor die Augen auf. Nein, natürlich würde er dann etwas anders reden. „Liebst du sie?"Wie ertappt fuhr Legolas herum, besann sich dann doch eines Besseren und betrachtete voller Interesse die Spitzen seiner Stiefel. „Liebst du sie?" Unwillig brach er seine Betrachtungstour ab. Mit einem Blick auf Aragorns Gesicht wurde ihm klar, ohne Antwort würde er heute Nacht und auch die Nächte darauf keinen Schlaf finden. Ein lästiger Zug der Menschen war ihre Neugier.

„Ja." Mit einem Mal wurde ihm durch diese Antwort die Tragweite seiner Gefühle bewusst. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen sie zu verlieren. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals, als er an Samira dachte. Seine Samira, die sich nun alleine einem Zauberer stellte ohne zu wissen wie sie ihm Einhalt gebieten sollte, geschweige denn besiegen.

Mühsam arbeitete sich Samira durch den engen Gang voran. Im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Besuch, waren die Steinwände nun mit einer Schicht von Eis bedeckt, die von Schritt zu Schritt dicker zu werden schien. In menschlicher Form wäre sie niemals bis hierhin durchgedrungen, aber langsam musste sie sich auch in dieser Gestalt dünn machen. Glücklicherweise war das Licht am Ende des Tunnels schon zu sehen. Immer weiter arbeitete sie sich voran und erreichte völlig eingequetscht schließlich doch die Öffnung. Vorsichtig schaute sie in die Halle hinab. Niemand war zu sehen. In ihrem Innersten schrie es förmlich auf. Das war bestimmt eine Falle, denn sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie erwartet wurde. Diese Visionen waren nicht von ungefähr gekommen, sondern ihr geschickt worden.

Aber den Rückzug konnte sie auch nicht mehr antreten und schließlich musste sie ihm irgendwann gegenüberstehen.

Samira zwängte sich aus der Öffnung heraus und glitt sanft und leise zu Boden. Die Halle war wie ausgestorben und so wagte sie es, sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln.

Langsam schritt sie umher. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch hatte sich dieser Ort nicht verändert. Noch immer haftete ihm eine fast unbeschreibliche Kälte an, die jedes menschliche Gefühl aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben schien. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und wie ferngesteuert hob sie ihre Hände, um durch deren Reibung etwas von dem eisigen Gefühl zu vertreiben.

„Jaja, dies ist kein schöner Ort für dich, meine Liebe", voll Entsetzten fuhr Samira herum und sah in zwei eisige und kalte Augen, die ihr noch einen zweiten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Nun stand sie ihrem Feind gegenüber und fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die eine Schlange sieht und vor Entsetzen völlig paralysiert ist, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Iszais grinste sie an, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten sie anzugreifen.

„Aber so ist die Welt nun einmal. Das wirst du früher oder später einsehen müssen. Schöne Augenblicke halten nie lange und was am Ende übrigbleibt ist Schmerz und Trauer. Trotzdem sehnen sich alle noch diesen Momenten, werden aber immer wieder enttäuscht, bis sie es irgendwann einsehen. Es gibt kein Glück. Und selbst wenn, dann ist und wird es nie von Dauer sein, mein kleiner Phönix."

Samira zuckte bei dieser Rede zusammen. Er wusste wer sie war und vermutlich hatte er sie auch gerufen.

„Ja, ich habe dich zu mir gerufen", fügte der Zauberer immer noch grinsend hinzu. „Glaubst du dieser Elb mag dich?"Höhnisch blickte er sie an und stieß dann ein lautes und dröhnendes Lachen aus. „Das hast du wirklich gedacht", prustete er. „Irgendwie ist das ja fast niedlich und schrecklich naiv. Du glaubst also wirklich, Legolas, der Prinz vom Düsterwald empfindet irgendetwas für dich. Obwohl du ihn genervt hast, ihn durch deine Dummheit in die Gefangenschaft getrieben hast, ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein warst? Hast du die Elbinnen in Bruchthal gesehen? Sie sind schön, nicht wahr? Und nun vergleiche dich doch mal mit ihnen. Du schneidest schlecht ab, würde ich meinen."

Diese Worte trafen Samira wie ein Schlag und es war ihr als ob sich ein glühendes Messer direkt in ihre Brust gebohrt hätte. Das was dieser Zauberer sagt war nicht wahr. Er war ihr Feind und würde sie nur belügen um sie zu schwächen. Trotzdem ließ sich der Schmerz nicht verbannen und der Stachel des Misstrauens war in ihr Herz eingedrungen, dass fühlte sie.

„Das ist nicht wahr", antwortete sie zitternd. „Wirklich nicht."Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Hat er dir nicht oft genug gesagt, „Dafür wirst du mir büßen" wenn du ihm wieder einmal einen deiner Streiche gespielt hattest? Die schlimmste Art sich zu rächen ist es jemandem Liebe vorzuheucheln. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, " äffte der Zauberer eine imaginäre Stimme nach. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ein Elb, eine kleine Frau, eine Amazone noch dazu, mögen geschweige denn lieben sollte. Du bist nicht besonders schön, auch wenn du das glauben solltest und bei einem Vergleich zwischen dir und dem schönen Volk, schneidest du in der Tat sehr schlecht ab."

Samira spürte wie sie langsam ihre Entschlossenheit zu verlassen schien. Der Stachel war noch viel tiefer eingedrungen und sandte unaufhörlich kleine Schmerzensstöße in ihren Körper. Sie wusste, dass dies ihr Feind war, aber vor seinen Worten war sie nicht sicher. Konnte sie sich nicht verschließen. Was wusste sie über Legolas? So gut wie gar nichts. Was war, wenn er ihr wirklich alles nur vorgegaukelt hatte?

„Ich kann dich von diesem Schmerz befreien, den du verspürst."Fast unmerklich schüttelte Samira den Kopf, trotzdem bemerkte sie wie ihre Kraft schwand. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie ihre Kraft wieder an sich zu ziehen, sie an sich zu binden, aber sie glitt ihr durch die Finger. War sie wirklich so unansehnlich? Den Spiegel hatte sie nicht allzu oft benutzt. Aber Legolas hatte ihr nie das Gefühl gegeben, hässlich zu sein.

„Wenn er das getan hätte, wärst du ihm ja nicht mehr auf den Leim gegangen. Und wie du ihm auf den Leim gegangen bist, "ein weiteres Lachen war zu hören. „Wie eine liebestolle Kuh hast du ihm vertraut und dir etwas eingeredet, was nicht da ist. Hattest du eine schöne Nacht?"Entsetzt sog sie die Luft ein. Wusste dieser Mann denn alles? „Ich hoffe du hast sie genossen, denn das wird sich sicher nicht wiederholen, schließlich hatte er nun was er wollte und du warst zu blind um seine Absichten zu bemerken. Pech gehabt meine Liebe, gewöhn dich lieber an das Gefühl. Dich mag nämlich keiner. Selbst deine Mutter hat Jahre gezögert dir die Wahrheit zu sagen und ist dir auch aufgefallen welchen Zeitpunkt sie sich für ihre Eröffnung ausgesucht hat? Den in dem sie dich in die Schlacht schickt und du warst ja auch ein braves Mädchen. Hast schön das gemacht, was Mami von dir erwartet hat."

Ein weiteres Lachen zerriss die Luft und Samiras Widerstand begann weiter zu bröckeln. Der Zauberer hatte Recht. 30 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, warum war ihr die Wahrheit erst so spät gesagt worden. Sie bemerkte wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Ihre Augen starrten auf den Boden, aber nahmen nichts wirklich auf.

„Sie hat dir auch nichts von deinem Vater erzählt, habe ich recht. Wenn sie dich wirklich als Tochter anerkennen würde hätte sie das getan, denkst du nicht? Aber wahrscheinlich warst du ihm auch lästig, schließlich hat er sich nie wegen dir erkundigt. Oder wurdest du in all den Jahren von einem Mann besucht? Nein? Na also. Du bist allen lästig."

Ein Schluchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle und erfüllte den Raum. Erschüttert blickte sie auf. Iszais kniete neben ihr und sah sie mit gespieltem Mitleid an. „Armes Kind. Dieses Gefühl ist schrecklich, ich weiß. Aber ich kann das alles ungeschehen machen. Ich kann dir ein neues Leben schenken, in dem dich nie wieder dein Herz an etwas erinnert, was du niemals haben wirst. Du wirst dein herz nicht vermissen und niemand wird dich vermissen. Also, Kleines ergib dich einfach in die Kälte. Sie kann vieles lindern."

Samira wollte ihn von sich stoßen, aber die Kraft die sie noch vor kurzem durchflutet hatte schien sich völlig verflüchtigt zu haben. Es war ihr unmöglich, ihn von sich abzuwehren oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Völlig starr hockte sie auf dem Boden, während seine Worte immer und immer in ihrem Kopfe wiederhallten. Sie war allen lästig. Eigentlich wollte sie keiner. Diese Tatsache erschreckte sie, aber endlich machte alles, was bisher in ihrem Leben geschehen war Sinn. Niemand wollte sie und der Schmerz der sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihr ausbreitet, raubte ihr schier den Atem. Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Schmerz aufhören möge und bemerkte nur nebenbei wie sich Iszais Hand ihrem Herzen zu nähern schien. Die Kälte erschien ihr mit einem Male angenehm und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich berührt zu werden, um diesen Schmerz enden zu lassen.

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_das ist das vorletzte Kapitel meiner Fanfiction und ich würde mich zu einem abschließenden Feedback sehr freuen. ï Darum bitte Reviews. Vielleicht widme ich das letzte Kapitel auch allen die mir noch ein Feedback schreiben, mal sehen. g, nach E-Mails lechzt _

_Liebe Grüße Glanwen_


	18. Aus der Asche

Die Feuer des Phönix 18

Aus der Asche

_Hallo, das ist jetzt also das letzte Kapitel und das widme ich wie versprochen:_

_Arwi, Bibi, Ara, Atehlas, Sarah, Etje, Cola und natürlich allen, die mir jemals eine Mail geschrieben haben. _

_Zu guter Letzt widme ich dieses Kapitel besonders meiner lieben Betareaderin Miranjor, die dazu auch noch meine beste Freundin ist. . _

_Danke für alles. _

Legolas wurde plötzlich auf etwas aufmerksam. Es war ihm, als ob sich in seinem Magen etwas zusammenzog. Samira schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, sie brauchte ihn. Sofort kam in ihm der Impuls auf, sein Pferd in den Galopp fallen zu lassen um so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Liebsten zu eilen. Schnell ließ er diesen Gedanken aber fallen. Es war dumm und zu impulsiv schalt er sich selbst. Selbst wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigen würde, würde er sie nie rechtzeitig erreichen. Noch immer schockiert von den Gefühlen, die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in seinem Innersten getobt hatten und deren Nachwirkungen er auch jetzt noch spürte, drehte er sich im Sattel zu Aragorn um.

„Reite bitte voraus, ich werde euch so schnell es geht einholen."Aragorns erstauntes Gesicht war ihm Antwort genug, aber er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu klären. Er wollte und musste nun allein sein. Entschieden wendete er sein Pferd um 180 Grad und ließ es in einen leichten Galopp fallen, während er auch weiterhin die teils erstaunten, teils verwirrten Gesichter der Männer zu ignorieren versuchte. Gerade noch konnte er Aragorns „aber was soll das?"vernehmen, aber er entschied sich keine Antwort zu geben. Keine Antworten waren manchmal die Besseren und vor allem die Kürzeren. Zeit hatte er nämlich nicht, das spürte er.

Eine kurze Zeit später erreichte er den Waldrand und drehte sich noch einmal zu der eben verlassenen Armee um. Diesen Morgen waren noch mehr Männer von den verschiedenen Königen Mittelerdes dazu gestoßen und gerade sah er den letzten Mann hinter einer Böschung verschwinden.

Elegant schwang er sein Bein vom Pferderücken und landete sanft auf dem weichen Waldboden. Die Kälte in Mordor schien schon einige Auswirkungen gehabt zu haben, denn viele Bäume hatten ihr Blätterkleid bereits mit rötlichen Sprenkeln versehen, während einige wenige schon völlig kahl da standen. Der ganze Wald schien sich auf den Winter vorzubereiten. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen und Legolas spürte wieder dieses unbekannte Ziehen. Wieder und wieder überflutete ihn ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit, gepaart mit Angst und Verzweiflung. Trotzdem waren dies nicht seine eigenen Empfindungen, sondern er schien auf merkwürdige Art mit Samira verbunden zu sein, so dass er an ihrem Schmerz teilhaben konnte.

Die Pein und die Kälte, die nun mit jedem Atemzug mehr durch seine Adern zu pulsieren schien, raubte ihm den Atem und zog ihn von den Füßen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete er zwischen den herbstlichen Blättern. Eine weitere Welle setzte ein, schlug über ihm zusammen und hätte ihn beinahe mit sich fort getrieben. Doch diese letzte Welle war anders gewesen. Es war nicht länger die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die dominierte, sondern eine tiefsitzende Resignation gepaart mit einem Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit und des Schmerzes darüber. Ein Schmerz der nach Erlösung schrie. Warum war Samira so verändert, schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. Seine kleine und mutige Amazone war immer geistesgegenwärtig in die Schlacht gezogen ohne sich Gedanken zu machen. Diese neue Empfindung war ihm völlig fremd und ließ sich kaum mit der dominanten Samira vereinbaren, die er kennen gelernt hatte.

Er ließ sich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken, während er das Leben des Baumes durch die Rinde hindurch fühlte. Eine Kraft die nicht nachlassen würde und eine Festung, gebaut für die Ewigkeit. Um alles noch intensiver fühlen zu können schloss er die Augen und wurde mit einem Mal von einer Welle der Panik erfasst. Obwohl er die Augenlider fest geschlossen hatte, konnte er mit unglaublicher Deutlichkeit ein Bild sehen. Seine Samira kniete schluchzende vor einem Wesen während dieses sich unaufhörlich ihrem Herzen näherte. Augenblicklich war er wieder hell wach und sofort wurde ihm klar, was er dort gesehen hatte. Was auch immer sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte, Samira befand sich in höchster Gefahr, wenn er nicht sofort handelte, würde sie sterben.

Ein zweites Mal ließ er sich nun gegen den Baumstamm sinken, aber diesmal mit der festen Absicht, sich nicht davontragen zulassen. Jedes Gefühl, das durch seinen Leib pochte, wurde losgelassen. Immer tiefer sank er in sein Bewusstsein und alles um ihn herum schien wie ausgeblendet, schien seine Wichtigkeit zu verlieren und in die Bedeutungslosigkeit abzudriften. Nur Samira war noch immer im Fokus seines Interesses. Sanft verstärkte er nun diese Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und ließ sich immer tiefer in seinem eigenen Körper sinken. Mit einem Mal war ihm, als ob er sich nicht mehr in seinen eigenen Körper befinden würde, sondern frei und unbegrenzt in einem Raum verströmte. So fühlte es sich an, wenn man die Grenzen seines Körpers verließ. Dies war eigentlich hohe Magie und Legolas hatte sich erstens nie dafür interessiert und war zweitens auch nie darin ausgebildet worden. Deshalb wusste er nicht genau, ob er seinen Körper ohne Probleme würde wieder betreten können, aber das war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Samira kniete unter ihm und unaufhaltsam näherte sich die Hand dieses Zauberers ihrem Herzen, um sie in die ewige Kälte zu schicken.

NEIN gellte etwas in ihm und ohne wirklich zu wissen, was zu tun war, sank er tiefer und drang durch ihren Körper in ihren Geist ein. Das tiefe Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte ihn mit sich davon zuschwemmen und er griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm der ihm blieb um Samira aus dieser Art der Resignation zu reißen.

Ihre Seele schien ein riesiger, schwarzer Ballon zu sein, angefüllt mit Schmerz und in dieses Vakuum rief er mit ganzer Kraft die Worte, die ihm als erstes in den Sinn kamen.

„Liebst du mich nicht mehr, oder warum tust du mir das an?"

Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen war zu vernehmen und erstaunt suchte Legolas nach der Ursache dieses Geräusches. Lange musste er nicht fahnden, denn neben ihm befand sich nur ein zweites Wesen in diesem furchterregenden Gebilde. Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum älter als 6 Jahre hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen, während es ihn mit großen, verweinten Augen misstrauisch musterte.

„Wer bist du", entfuhr es ihm, obwohl er die Antwort auf diese Frage längst kannte. Dieses verweinte, kleine Mädchen war die Seele seiner Samira oder vielmehr das, was von ihr übrig geblieben war.

„Du magst mich nicht!"Dieser Satz war schmerzhafter, als ein Tritt in den Bauch und Legolas wich unbewusst ein bisschen zurück, fasste sich aber sehr schnell wieder. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er das kleine Mädchen, welches ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Verachtung anschaute. Wenn diese Situation nicht so tödlich ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er bestimmt gelacht. Nun war ihm allerdings gar nicht zum Lachen zumute.

„Hat dir dieses Licht Iszais aufgesteckt?"Das kleine Mädchen nickte etwas verwirrt.

„Der Mann, den du vernichten sollst..."Wieder nickte das kleine Mädchen.

„Der Mann, der dich um jeden Preis unter der Erde sehen möchte..." Nun nickte das Mädchen nicht mehr, sondern starrte ihn mit waagenradgroßen Augen an.

„Der Mann, der dich unbedingt schwächen will um zu triumphieren..." Nun konnte sich das Mädchen doch wieder dazu durchringen zaghaft zu nicken, aber definitiv eher aus Höfflichkeit, denn aus wirklicher Überzeugung.

„...und dann glaubst du ihm?"Verzweifelt schüttelte Legolas den Kopf, um die Idiotie dieser Handlung zu unterstreichen. „Du solltest mich in der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, besser kennen gelernt haben. Habe ich dir je einen Anlass gegeben an meinen Worten zu zweifeln? Was hat dieser Zauberer dir gesagt, um dich so um den Verstand zu bringen?"

Er fixierte das Mädchen genau, welches nun teils mürrisch, teils traurig ihr Kinn auf die Knie gelegt hatte und einfach geradeaus starrte, bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Die Elbinnen sind schön und ich nicht und außerdem wolltest du mir alles heimzahlen."

„H-e-i-m-z-a-h-l-e-n." Langsam sprach Legolas dieses Wort aus, ohne sich recht über die Bedeutung dessen, was er soeben gehört hatte, im Klaren zu werden. Ungeduldig nickte die kleine Samira mit dem Kopf, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen. „Wegen der ganzen Streiche."

Jetzt erst begann Legolas langsam zu begreifen und sein Gesicht erhellte sich merklich. Er konnte kaum sein Lachen zurückhalten.

„Du hast geglaubt, dass ich dir etwas vorspiele um dich leiden zu lassen?" Leicht verschreckt über seine Reaktion nickte das Mädchen wieder und plötzlich war es Legolas gar nicht mehr zum Lachen zumute. Die Jahrtausende, die er auf dem Buckel hatte, begannen mit einem Mal zu drücken und gaben ihm das Gefühl greis und krank zu sein. „Das hast du wirklich über mich gedacht", richtete er sich an sie und wurde sich immer mehr der Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst. Samira vertraute ihm nicht, hatte ihm vielleicht nie wirklich vertraut.

Schockiert betrachtete er das Kind, dem nun die Tränen in die Augen schossen und er konnte nicht dem dringenden Bedürfnis widerstehen sich neben sie zu setzten und den Arm um sie zu legen. „Die Elbinnen sind so viel schöner", jammerte sie und schmiegte sich dabei enger an ihn, so dass er ihren schmalen, fast kränklichen Körper durch die Kleidung spüren konnte.

Sanft zog er sie an sich. „Aber das bist du doch auch und noch dazu sehr mutig. Keine Elbin, jedenfalls keine sie ich kenne und ich kenne viele, würde sich ganz alleine einem Feind stellen, ohne zu wissen wie sie ihn schlagen soll. Noch dazu bist du mit einem völlig fremden Wesen, mir, nach Mordor gegangen. Hast Schneestürme überwunden und dabei deine Begeisterung für kleine Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die elbischen Schnitzereien, nicht verloren."Er lächelte kurz. „Ich hatte keine Zeit dir Bruchtal zu zeigen, das müssen wir noch nachholen."Erstaunt schaute das Kind zu ihm auf, begann dann aber auch zaghaft zu lächeln. Derart ermuntert fuhr er fort.

„Du bist das schönste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist. Außerdem bist du stolz und lässt dir von niemanden etwas sagen. Du bist unglaublich faszinierend und einfach die Frau mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte, nur um jeden Tag wieder etwas Neues an dir kennen zulernen. Du überraschst mich einfach immer wieder aufs Neue und zu den Elbinnen, sie sind zwar unbestreitbar schön, aber das bist du auch und für sie würde ich niemals durch die Hölle. Für dich schon, schließlich bin ich hier, in der eisigen Hölle und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich wiederfinde. Schau nicht so erstaunt, ich habe so was noch nie gemacht."

„Aber woher wusstest du..."„Ich habe es gespürt. Ich wusste, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst und da war es mir egal, was mit mir passiert. Du bist für mich einfach das Wichtigste auf der Welt und es bedeutet etwas, wenn ein Elb das sagt."Mit diesen Worten küsste er ihre Nasenspitze. Samira kräuselte ihre Nase etwas, biss sich dann etwas verlegen auf die Lippe, als ob sie sich an etwas zu erinnern suchte, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf.

„Aber meine Mutter..." Legolas ließ sie wieder nicht ausreden und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Egal wer deine Mutter auch sein sollte, du hast eine Familie, mich und ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen, denn ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich schon schmerzt."

Plötzlich schien sich die Umgebung zu verändern. Sie wurde rote, erwärmte sich und schien dichter zu werden. Erschrocken sah sich Legolas nach dem kleinen Mädchen um, welches aber nun verschwunden war. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung stieg in Legolas auf, verursachte aber zu seinem Erstaunen ein eher heiteres Gefühl. Als er glaubte nun jeden Moment zerquetscht zu werden, wurde er förmlich aus Samiras Seele katapultiert und fand sich wieder in seiner Ausgangslage. In der Spähposition über dem Zauberer und Samira, aber die Konstellation hatte sich nun verändert und obwohl er sich nichts lieber wünschte, als in dieser Position zu verharren, spürte er doch ein merkwürdiges Ziehen, einen Sog, der ihn gegen seinen Willen von diesem Ort fortzog. Zurück in seinen Körper.

Es war als ob eine plötzliche Erkenntnis Samira durchflutete und sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, woher diese Sicherheit kam, aber Legolas liebte sie, da war sie sich mit einem Mal völlig sicher. Elben liebten nur wirklich, es lag einfach in ihrer Natur, genau wie das Lügen ihrem Wesen fremd war. Entschlossenheit blitzte in ihren Augen auf und sie stieß Iszais Hand fort, der völlig überrumpelt von dieser Geste zurück taumelte. Verwirrt starrte er sie an, als könne er nicht glauben so nah vor seinem Ziel nun doch gescheitert zu sein.

„Fass mich nicht an und behalte deine Lügen für dich", zischte ihm Samira wütend zu.

Dem Zauberer war mit einem Mal das Lachen vergangen und wütend musterte er seine Gegnerin, als ob er sie alleine mit seinem Blick zu Boden zwingen wolle, doch Samira hielt ihm stand. Sie stand ihm sogar in ihrer Entschlossenheit um nichts nach und machte einen ebenso gefährlichen Eindruck.

„Woher kommt diese plötzliche Erkenntnis, eben warst du dir doch überhaupt nicht sicher?"Höhnte er immer noch in dem Versuch gefangen, Samira durch reine Entmutigung zu besiegen und so einem gefährlichen Kampf aus dem Weg zugehen.

„Ich weiß es einfach, Legolas liebt mich und Elben lieben nur einmal, auch wenn dir diese Art von Gefühlen fremd sind, muss das nicht bedeuten, dass es sie nicht wirklich gibt."Völlig regungslos verharrte Samira während sie ihren Feind nur mit den Augen musterte, gleich einer Raubkatze, die den rechten Zeitpunkt für den tödlichen Sprung abwartet.

Etwas verdutzt über die plötzliche Heftigkeit, die aus den Worten des eben noch so klein und hilflos erscheinenden Mädchen sprach, setzte er zu einem zweiten Versuch an, Samira zu bezwingen. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"Samira schaute ihn kalt an und öffnete den Mund zur Antwort. „Selbst wenn das, was du mir erzählt hast der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte und auch mein Vater mich nicht wirklich wollte, dann ist das insofern egal, als dass ich eine Familie habe. Legolas ist meine Familie. Aber du bist mein Feind und deinen Worten kann ich keinen Glauben schenken."

Mit einem Mal setzte Iszais zu einem markerschütternden Brüllen an, welches den Vulkan erbeben ließ. Samira war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass sie dieser Laut völlig kalt zu lassen schien. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, hätte sie angesichts eines solchen Gegners eher die Flucht ergriffen, aber das warme Gefühl, welches sie durchströmte, verlieh ihr eine ungewohnte Macht. Völlig ungerührt betrachtete sie den Zauberer, der in diesem Moment erkannt zu haben schien, dass er um einen Kampf nicht herumkommen konnte und das dieses Mädchen entschlossen war, ihr Bestes zu geben um ihn zu vernichten.

Kalt und abschätzend blickte er sie an. „Törichtes Mädchen, du hast ja keine Ahnung welche Macht ich habe."Mit diesen Worten hob er die Arme und seine Augen verklärten sich, während er leise unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Mit einem Mal war es, als ob sich sämtliche Stürme dieser Welt erhoben hätten, um dem Zaubere in seinem Kampf beizustehen. Im Inneren des Vulkans tobte ein wahrer Orkan, der bewaffnet mit kleinen Eiskristallen gefährliche Ausmaße annahm. Mit völlig fremden Augen richtete der Zauberer nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen welches gerade vor ihm stand. Mit einem Mal wies er auf sie und schrie in einer fremden Sprache Worte, die sich an die Elemente zu richten schienen, denn Samira glaubte sich plötzlich in der Mitte des gesamten Eistornados zu befinden und die Kälte zerrte an ihr. Beinahe wäre sie von den Gewalten weggerissen worden, aber das warme und angenehme Gefühl, welches noch immer durch ihre Adern pulsierte, gab ihr Kraft und so klammerte sie sich mit aller Macht daran.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge entwickelte sich langsam aber stetig eine Gestalt, die Samira bald als einen gewissen Elben erkennen konnte. Ein Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen und das immerwährende Gefühl sich seiner Liebe sicher sein zu können durchflutete sie.

So schnell wie dieser Angriff der Elemente gekommen war, flaute er auch wieder ab und ihr gegenüber konnte Samira nun wieder den Zauberer erkennen, der sie fast ängstlich musterte.

„Du müsstest tot sein..."sagte er und aus seinem Munde klang es wie ein Vorwurf, so dass sich Samira ein lautes Lachen nicht verkeifen konnte. „Das müsste ich wohl."

Völlig verdutzt starrte der Zauberer auf die rötlich schimmernde Wolke, welche Samira zu umgeben schien, aber auch sie wirkte etwas erstaunt, als sie diesen Zustand bemerkte. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert und sie konnte sich weder erklären, was diese Wolke war, noch wo sie herkam. Allerdings bekräftigte sich in ihr immer mehr das Gefühl, dass eben diese Wolke sie vor dem Wirken der Gewalten geschützt hatte.

Der Zauberer stieß ein Heulen aus und sah sie wütend an. Er fletschte die Zähne und schleuderte, wie durch Willenskraft bewegt, einige Eiszapfen in ihre Richtung. Samira war sich nicht sicher, woher die Gewissheit kam, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass diese Geschosse niemals die Hülle durchbrechen würden. Wie vorhergesagt, prallten die Zapfen an der rötlichen Wolke ab, wurden kleiner und schmolzen schließlich restlos

Fassungslos starrte der Zauberer auf seine Waffen, die in eben diesem Augenblick in der Erde verschwanden. Er begann zu schnauben und vor lauter Wut schienen kleine Eiskristalle aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund zu schießen.

„Ich werde dich zertreten und all deine Freunde auch. Mein Heer ist soeben auf dem Weg zu deinen Freunden, aber sie werden sich nicht gegen meine Eismacht verteidigen können. Es mag zwar sein, dass dieser Elb etwas auf dich hält, aber am Ende des Tages, wird er nur noch eine eisige Marionette sein, genau wie alle die ihn begleiten." Ein grausames Lachen entrang sich seinem Hals, aber er schien sich seiner selbst nicht mehr so sicher zu sein wie am Anfang. Mit diesen Worten begann er vor Samiras Augen zu wachsen. Erstaunt trat sie einige Schritte zurück und betrachtete fasziniert das Spektakel, das sich ihr bot.

Der Zauberer war schon auf seine dreifache Größe angeschwollen und ein eisiger Panzer überzog seine Haut.

Als er so groß war, dass sein Kopf beinahe die Decke des Vulkans berührte, stoppte er mit einem Mal und betrachtete Samira, die nun im Vergleich zu ihm die Ausmaße einer Ameise besaß, höhnisch. Sein Siegeswille war mit zunehmender Größe wiedergekehrt. Sein Lachen erschütterte der Raum. „Du wirst dir noch wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."Wenn er sie schon nicht in seine Armee aufnehmen konnte, dann sollte sie auch nicht länger auf dieser Welt weilen, egal was die Blutsverwandtschaft sagte. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn, ihren Vater und für ein Leben mit dem Elben und ihrer Mutter entschieden, dafür würde sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen. Das Schicksal sagte, dass seine Tochter ihn töten würde und sein Leben war ihm schließlich wichtiger als das Ihre. Also würde sie streben. Außerdem und das war ihm schnell klar geworden, war dieses Mädchen einzig zu seiner Vernichtung geschaffen worden. Nur aus seinem Blut konnte eine Macht entstehen, die groß genug war um ihn zu vernichten. Feuer aus Eis geboren.

Er holte zu einem Schlag mit seiner Faust aus und ließ diese auf Samira niedersausen, um sie zu zerquetschen. Das Ende eines verkorksten Lebens. Mit einem Mal wurde sich Samira der Gefahr bewusst in der sie schwebte und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre rote Hülle diesen Schlag nicht würde aufhalten können. Mit einem Satz sprang sie zur Seite und betrachtete völlig geschockt das Loch im Boden an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit sich Gedanken über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zu machen, denn ein weiterer Faustschlag sauste auf sie hernieder und wieder konnte sie sich nur äußerst knapp retten. Völlig schockiert über die plötzlich Wendung der Dinge, flüchtete sie sich in eine kleine Felsnische, welche von dem riesigen Zauberer nicht erreicht werden konnte.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd presste sie sich an den eisigen Fels und schloss die Augen, während sie draußen immer noch die Stimme des Zauberers vernahm.

„Was würde wohl dein tapferer Elb sagen, wenn er dich so sehen könnte. Seine tapfere Samira versteckt sich wie ein Feigling in einer Felsnische? Aber du kannst nicht ewig da drin bleiben. Wenn es dich tröstet, der Elb wird nichts mehr über deine Feigheit erfahren, denn in genau diesem Augenblick schlägt meine Streitmacht zu. Wie glaubst du wird der Kampf ausgehen? Einige hundert, sagen wir tausend Männer kämpfen gegen ein Heer von Orks und Uruk-hais, die kein Pfeil und kein Schwert töten kann, denn schließlich kann kein Blut aus ihrer Wunde laufen und kein Pfeil kann den eisigen Panzer durchbrechen. Wollen wir Wetten abschließen? Mein Heer wird gewinnen und du verkriechst dich hier."

Ein weiteres höhnisches Lachen zerriss die Stille und noch immer saß Samira mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Versteck fest, wie ein Kaninchen, welches vor einer Schlange in eine Felsspalte geflüchtet war. Vor ihrem Inneren Auge sah sie die Herrin, Lord Elrond, Aragorn, die anderen Könige Mittelerdes, Minia, Dorinthus und vor allem Legolas. Voller Entsetzten erinnerte sie sich an den Anblick des verreisten Legolas und mit einem Mal drang die Erkenntnis bis zu ihr durch. Sie alle würden sterben, wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahm. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber sie würden sterben. Wieder tauchte Legolas Bild vor ihr auf und Samira hoffte inständig, dass er noch nicht von den Pfeilen der unbesiegbaren Orks durchbohrt worden war. Sie straffte den Rücken, wenn sie sterben müsse um die zu retten die ihr am Herzen lagen, dann sollte es eben so sein.

Entschlossen trat sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und stellte sich ihrem Gegner.

„Bist du jetzt mutig oder einfach nur wahnsinnig?"Höhnte der Zauberer und setzte zu einem weiteren tödlichen Schlag an. Samira schloss zum letzten Mal die Augen und hörte tief in ihr Innerstes hinein. All die Menschen die ihr am Herzen lagen, schienen mit einem Mal bei ihr zu sein, sie mit ihrer Liebe zu tragen und sie erkannte, dass sie nicht alleine war, dass sie nie alleine sein würde. Ihr Herz sagte immer wieder Legolas Worte, die ihr so real erschienen, ich liebe dich und eine Welle der Liebe, des Vertauens und der Wärme durchflutete sie. Diese Wärme und Zuversicht pulsierte durch ihre Adern und ließ ihren Körper förmlich explodieren. Der Phönix war zu seiner wahren Größe erwacht.

Ein Schrei zeriss die Luft, aber Samira ließ sich nun von nichts mehr abhalten. Die Macht, die durch ihre Adern floss, gab ihr das Gefühl unbesiegbar zu sein und entschlossen und ermutigt durch diese neue Kraft, griff sie den Zauberer an. Das gleißende und warme Licht, welches sie umgab, brachte seinen Körper zum Schmelzen, er wurde kleiner und erreichte nach einigen Augenblicken wieder seine Ausgangsgröße.

Ein letztes, verzweifeltes Aufbäumen seiner Kräfte manifestierte er durch eine Art Ausdehnung. Seine ehemals fester Körper schien in eine eisige Wolke aufzugehen. Entschlossen flog Samira in eben diese Wolke, musste aber rasch erkennen noch nie mit einer solchen Kälte konfrontiert worden zu sein. Sie raubte ihr schier den Atem und trotz ihrer Verwandlung merkte Samira, wie sie die Kräfte verließen.

Eine Erschöpfung breitete sich in ihr aus und beinahe wäre sie zu Boden gesunken, doch entschlossen klammerte sie sich an all die Menschen, die ihr nahe standen, die ihr Kraft gaben. Mit aller Macht gab sie all die Wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper befand an die kalte Masse ab, sie hörte einen Schrei, eine Explosion und alle Kraft schien sie in diesem Augenblick verlassen zu haben, denn sie sank zu Boden und alles wurde schwarz um sie. Der letzte Gedanke den sie fassen konnte war: Ich habe es geschafft, alle sind gerettet.

Vor den Toren Mordors tobte ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Iszais Heer von Orks und Uruk-hais hatte allerdings einen unbestreitbaren Vorteil. Sie waren unbesiegbar und obwohl die Männer immer wieder auf sie eindrangen, konnten sie doch kein Loch in ihre Linien brechen. Auf offenem Feld waren die Männer von dem herannahenden Heer überrascht worden und kämpften nun verbissen um ihr Leben. Es war allerdings schnell klar, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten kämpften, denn den Orks waren schon einige Treffer gelungen und die Reihen begannen sich langsam zu lichten.

Legolas stürzte mitten in die Schlacht hinein, als er versuchte das Heer einzuholen und war auch dementsprechend überrascht. Obwohl dieser Zustand nicht lange andauerte. Schließlich musste eine Schlacht geschlagen werden, auch wenn keiner damit gerechnet hatte, so früh zum Schwert greifen zu müssen.

Immer mehr begann sich der Kampf zu Ungunsten der Menschen zu wenden.

Legolas verschoss seine Pfeile, die aber von den harten Körpern der Orks abzuprallen schienen. Auch die Langschwerter und Äxte hatten nicht mehr Erfolg.

Gerade als er einen neuen Angriff starten wollte, bekam er einen ungeheuren Schlag von hinten. Legolas taumelte benommen noch vorne und sank auf die Knie. Er konnte von weitem noch Aragorns Schrei hören, doch auch dieser wurde genau in diesem Augenblick ergriffen. Legolas konnte sich kaum rühren und erwartete jeden Moment den

tödlichen Schlag.

Es geschah aber nichts. Verwirrt schaffte es Legolas sich aus der Benommenheit zu befreien und richtete seinen Blick verwundert auf den Ork, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Aber er blickte ins Leere. Wo eben noch ein Kampf getobt hatte, standen, saßen oder lagen nun die Männer untätig und in gleichem Maße verwundert herum.

Legolas ließ sein Augenmerk schweifen und entdeckte seinen Angreifer am Boden liegend. Sein Maul war weit aufgerissen, genau wie seine Augen. Von seiner Haut tropfte Wasser und alles Leben schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Verwundert robbte der Elb etwas näher an das Ungetüm heran, sein Schwert aber immer griffbereit in der Hand. Vorsichtig stieß er das Wesen an, welches augenblicklich wie eine leere Hülle in sich zusammenfiel. Entsetzt starrte er die Männer an, die voller Angst zurückgewichen waren. Legolas ließ seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte etwas entfernt Aragorn, der das Orkphänomen ebenso abstoßend zu finden schien, wie sie alle.

„Die sind hohl!"

Aragorn nickte. „Das Eis ist aus ihrem Körper gewichen, aber da das Eis schon das Leben zerstört hatte, waren diese Wesen eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur ferngesteuerte Marionetten. Der Marionettenspieler ist tot. Samira hat es geschafft."

Ein Mann trat genau in diesem Moment auf sie zu, verwirrt blickte er von den am Boden liegenden Orks zu Aragorn und dem Elb. „Soll das heißen, wir haben völlig umsonst gekämpft?"

Legolas blickte Aragorn an, dann wieder den Mann, der diese Frage gestellt hatte. „Wenn wir nicht gekommen wären, hätte der Zauberer diese Armee wahrscheinlich auf Samira gehetzt und dann hätte sie den Kampf bestimmt nicht gewonnen."

Eigentlich fanden es alle erstaunlich, dass dieses kleine Mädchen gegen den Zauberer gewonnen zu haben schien.

Mühsam klaubte sich Legolas vom Boden auf. „Ich werde zu ihr gehen."

Aragorn nickte und pfiff sein Pferd heran. „Ich begleite dich, "und bevor Legolas protestieren konnte fügte er hinzu, „um sicherzugehen, dass alle Orks auch wirklich tot sind."

Gegen dieses Argument konnte Legolas nichts sagen. Er musste sich geschlagen geben.

Langsam bewegte sich der Tross durch Mordor. Ständig mussten sie Orkleichen ausweichen, die in ganz Mordor verstreut waren. Schon von weitem war der Vulkan des Zauberers zu sehen und Legolas Herz schien immer höher und schneller zu schlagen. Bald würde er seine Samira wieder in die Arme schließen können. Halb erwartend blickte er öfters in den Himmel, als wäre er davon überzeugt, jeden Augenblick einen Phönix am Himmelszelt fliegen zu sehen. Seine Hoffnung wurde aber enttäuscht und auch auf dem Weg zum Vulkan, den sie von einer Anhöhe gut überblicken konnten, war keine Spur von ihr zu entdecken.

Legolas schaute über die weite Fläche und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er über die weite Ebene schaute. Er dachte an die Rutschpartie, er sah die Schneehöhle vor sich und es kam ihm vor, als würden zwischen diesen Ereignissen und dem Heute Jahre stehen. Die Umgebung hatte sich verändert und der Schnee, der noch vor kurzer Zeit den Boden bedeckt hatte, war geschmolzen und suchte sich nun als Wasser seinen Weg in die Erde.

Endlich erreichten sie den Vulkan. Legolas grinste verschmitzt. Dieses Mal konnten sie den einfachen Weg nehmen. Es würden keine Orks da sein, die sie aufhalten könnten.

Das Tor eröffnete sich weit und majestätisch vor ihnen. Die Orks, die es einst bewacht hatten, lagen als leere Hüllen vor dem Eingang und rührten sich nicht mehr.

Entschossen stieg Legolas ab. „Ich gehe allein. Keine Widerrede, der Zauberer ist nicht mehr und ich will mit ihr etwas alleine sein."Der letzte Satz war allerdings unwichtig gewesen, da keiner der Männer auch nur im entferntesten Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen.

Die Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing störte Legolas nicht weiter. War er doch nur von dem einen Wunsch beseelt, endlich zu Samira zu gelangen. Plötzlich trat er in eine riesige Halle. Das Wasser tropfte von den Wänden und einige Steine hatten sich gelöst. Ja, hier war der letzte Kampf ausgetragen worden. Suchend ließ Legolas seinen Blick schweifen, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick kein Lebenszeichen von Samira erkennen. Wenn er die Halle nicht so genau in Erinnerung gehabt hätte, wäre er sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob dies auch der Kampfplatz sei. Ein Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Panik.

„Samira." Schrie er und die Wände reflektierten seine Stimme und verliehen diesem gespenstischen Ort eine noch viel trostlosere Stimmung.

Keine Antwort ertönte. Mit einem Mal wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas in der Mitte der Halle auf sich gezogen. Vorsichtig trat er heran und betrachtete einen großen Schneehaufen, der allerdings nicht von dieser Welt war. Die Kristalle schimmerten bläulich, aber auch dieser Haufen konnte der zunehmenden Wärme nicht standhalten und sickerte langsam in die Erde. Die Reste des Zauberers, dachte er.

Doch plötzlich fiel sein Blick neben den Eishaufen und ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank zu Boden, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. In all dem eisigen Dreck lag ein winziger Haufen Asche. Verbrannt. Ohne Leben.

Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er war sich sicher es sei Samiras. Was hatte sie vor wenigen Tagen zu ihm gesagt. Weißt du wie ein Phönix stirbt. Nein? Er zerfällt zu Asche. Seine Samira war zu Asche zerfallen. Irgendetwas in seinem Innersten schrie auf, er habe etwas vergessen, aber Legolas konnte sich nicht auf diese Stimme konzentrieren. Das Einzige was ihn interessierte war, dass Samira tot war und ein unerwartet heftiger Schmerz breitete sich bei dieser Erkenntnis in ihm aus.

Er schloss die Augen, wollte alles aus dieser Welt aussperren, sich in den Schmerzen verlieren. Deshalb sah er nicht, wie sich in der Mitte des Aschehaufen ein kleiner Funke zu glühen begann.

_Weißt du wie ein Phönix stirbt. Nein? Er zerfällt zu Asche um dann aus dieser Asche aufzuerstehen._

_So, jetzt noch ein Wort zum Schluss. Ich habe die letzten Kapitel so schnell für meine Verhältnisse geschrieben, weil ich ab dem 6. September nicht mehr in deutschen Landen zu finden bin und für ein Jahr nach England gehe. Da ich dort nur in Internetcafés an einen Computer komme und das nebenbei bemerkt sehr teuer ist, werde ich die Mails wohl nur noch sporadisch beantworten können. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ich mich nicht auch in England über etwas Feedback freuen würde und über einen Gruß aus der „Heimat"g._

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und vielleicht bis bald._

_Glanwen _


End file.
